The Eevee Mansion
by DragonMasterPaarthurnax
Summary: This is a fanfic about the Zoroark Zane who is bounded to move to a new home by his parents. When his parents fix a new home for him he finds out that he is going to share his time with six eevees. As he arrives he founds out a new thing, he is the only male in the house. If that isn't enough one of them is a male hater. Regular drama/romance story.
1. A new life

**Author note**

Hello and welcome to my first fanfic. I shall at first write some explanations to this story:

\- All Pokemon live in an alternative universe where they basically work as humans.

\- All Pokemon are bipedal, they stand on their back legs and use their forelegs as hands. (Anthro)

\- They still fight with Pokemon attacks. (but they need to train a lot to actually kill someone with them. )

\- Leaning text means that someone is thinking.

\- Warning m rated for swearing, adult themes, violence and other darker stuff.

\- Last but not least important this is not a rewrite of some the other "stuck with eevees" stories out there. This is my own characters, my own plot and my own story secluded from all the other that looks similar.

\- Oh, I nearly forgot, I don't own the pokémons only the characters(OCs) and the plot.

* * *

Chapter 1

A new life

The sound of a creaky door opening.

The door was opened by a Zoroark. Zane stepped inside his parents' dark blue apartment and closed the door to shut out the cold autumn winds. He was an average Zoroark with a long, slender body that wasn't very muscular. He wore a red and black t-shirt with a pair of black pants, which went well with his red and black mane, all of which contrasted against his brilliant blue eyes. He and his family lived in a small apartment in Kanto.

"Zane, is that you?" his mother asked from the kitchen.

"Yes," he answered with a sigh.

He walked up the stairs to his room and put his school bag on the floor. The room was mostly the same color as his clothes. He took a step out of his room when his senses were invaded with by a lovely scent. It smelled exactly like Zane's favorite food, pancakes, and it was making his mouth water.

"What took you so long, Zane?" his mother questioned from the kitchen. She was a middle- aged Zoroark with a mostly red mane, instead of the black and red mane her son has. Zane stepped into the kitchen with a big smile on his face as the mouthwatering aroma became stronger. The kitchen was small due to the fact that it was in an apartment, but it still had with it a stove, an oven, refrigerator, dishwasher, and a dining table all being squished into the small area.

"Nothing special," He said, his eyes never breaking away from the stack of freshly made pancakes an arm's length away.

"We are going to wait to eat until your dad gets home," she said when she noticed Zane staring down the stack of pancakes.

Zane's dad was an Alakazam who was working on a large science project, so he tended to come home late. Zane was very curious about the whole project because his dad told him practically nothing about it. The last time Zane had asked the only thing his dad had said was "I'll tell you on Thursday" which brought a whole new level to Zane's curiosity, and made him anticipate the next Thursday.

Someone knocked on the front door.

"Can you open the door Zane?" his mother asked sweetly.

"Sure," Zane said with a smile. He hoped it was his dad as he jumped up and left the kitchen. He went to the door and opened it to see a tall Alakazam standing in front of him. He gave his father a hug, and immediately asked, "Can you finally tell me what your project is about?"

"After we eat, my son," The Alakazam's stomach began to growl as the smell of pancakes hit his nose. They quickly went to the kitchen and began dividing the freshly made pancakes among all three of the family members.

With full plates the family headed to the living room to sit at their gray L-shaped couch, because the dining table was completely covered with stuff. The living room they sat in was the normal, small, square shaped room with a tv on the wall right in front of the couch. On the right of the tv-wall was a big window that covered the whole wall except for a door that led to a balcony.

"Now can you tell me about the science project you are working on?" Zane asked, he was about to burst with anticipation at knowing what his father was actually doing at his job. He was betting that it is something extremely important.

"It is Thursday isn't it?" his dad answered. "We are working on a project to find legendary Pokémon. Sadly, here in Kanto we haven´t had any success in our research. They are simply too hard to find. In Sinnoh though, there have recently been sightings of the Lake Guardians. It would be an unbelievable honor if we could find one of them. That is why your mother and I are going to Sinnoh."

Zane was very excited, in school he had read all about Sinnoh. To say the least he found it very interesting and it was one of the places he wanted to visit. Hope and excitement dripped from his voice as he exclaimed "Really, that's so cool. I've never been to Sinnoh. I-"

"You're not going. I'm sorry," his dad said cutting off Zane's happy train of thoughts. "You aren't old enough to follow us on our journey. It could be dangerous for someone of your age. Still we don't want you to be home alone all by yourself for who knows how long. So, we have fixed a new home for you in Unova. You would live there with an Eevee family. The parents are colleagues that will be going on the journey with us and they have six children who are all around your age. Since you'll be staying with them you won't be lonely. Plus, you'll go to the same school as them."

What his dad said hit Zane like a mega punch. _Why can´t I go with them on their journey? Am I too childish? Do they really dislike me that much? Why didn't they tell me about this earlier? Why do I need to move so far away?_ Zane felt tears building up in his eyes as these thoughts burned into his mind.

His mom embraced him. Almost as if she could read his emotions she said in a soft voice "We love you, but this job is too important for us to just pass it up. We have always dreamed about seeing a Legendary Pokémon." It became too much as Zane began to cry in his mom's arms, tears erupting from his eyes like a waterfall. _Why? Why are they doing this? Couldn't this happen to someone else instead of him? Why would they leave me like this?_ Zane thought as he wiped his eyes. He took a deep breath to calm himself and prepared to ask the question he dreaded the answer to.

"When will you be going on this journey?" he asked as he tried to keep himself from breaking down again.

"Tomorrow," his mom spoke softly in a voice that could calm the wildest beast, but the simple word tore a gash in Zane's heart as she continued stroking his mane in an attempt to calm him down. Zane didn't care anymore as his eyes became a torrent of tears, and sobs threatened to rack his body.

"We will leave in the morning at six o´clock. On the kitchen table we will leave a train ticket to Unova. Pack your bags before you go to sleep and remember that you won't be coming back in a long time so don´t leave anything you need." His dad said to him in a calm voice. _Why did they tell this to me a day before the departure? Why not earlier?_ Zane thought.

"Why didn't you tell this to me earlier?" Zane asked as he pulled himself out of his mother's arms. He still wanted to cry, but he pushed it back in an attempt to keep some of his dignity.

"Because we didn't know we would be going until two scientists canceled their plans to go; though, they still needed two more people to go, and your dad and I were the lucky ones. The departure date being tomorrow was... unlucky." his mother's explanation faltered at the end, and she looked toward Zane's father for support.

Zane had heard enough. He just wanted to be alone and escape this. "I think I´m gonna go to bed," was all he said in a defeated tone. All the while his brain was bombarded with questions. A bit of ' _What should I do?_ ' A splash of ' _Should I hate them because they are leaving me, or be happy because they have a chance to let their dreams come true?_ ' With a hint of ' _How could they leave their son like this_?' Topped off with a ' _But then again, how could they pass up such an opportunity?_ '

Pushing the thoughts from his head, Zane put his focus on getting to his room. He slowly got up while saying "goodnight" and gave each of his parents a long hug before heading to his bedroom. As he walked up the stairs he felt sick to his stomach. When he entered his room he jumped into bed, not even taking the time to change his clothes, as sleep took its hold over him. He hadn't realized he was so tired.

The sun slowly crept over the horizon, shining its light on Zane, who was both sleeping with his school clothes on and an open mouth, a pool of drool was building on his pillow.

His clock woke him up with it's loud ringing.

Zane jumped nearly three feet and slammed the 'off' button on his alarm clock in one quick blur. The display on the clock showed 05:45. Zane got out of bed, pretty much sleep walking as he headed downstairs. The thought of something big happening that day lingered at the back of his mind. With his grogginess still affecting him he stumbled at the bottom of the stairs and fell onto a blue bag that was in the middle of the wooden floor. It was his parents' things. He quickly picked himself up as the reality of what the bag was woke him up faster than any amount of caffeine. The whole memory from last night suddenly struck him, pulling him away from his happy morning. Why couldn't it have just been a dream? His sadness was evident by his expression.

"Zane, don´t look so sad. You are going to have a wonderful time with the Eevees." his mother spoke.

He looked down at his feet and sighed, trying to pull himself together. If there was no way out of this, why wouldn't he try to make the best out of it? From now on, he would look at this as a good thing. He was going to make new friends, both the Eevees and others at his new school, if he fit in, and he had never been to Unova before. His dad entered the room with long heavy steps that broke Zane away from his thoughts.

"We need to go now honey, or we'll miss the boat to Sinnoh. Zane, on the dining table is the train ticket and a letter from us." His mom said before kissing him on the forehead. His father nodded before putting on his jacket and lifting the blue bag, with a moan of discomfort at the sudden weight. With the bag still in hand, his dad stepped forward and gave Zane a big hug. Then they opened the door and left, saying their final goodbyes.

Zane just stood at the doorstep watching them go. When they finally disappeared the young, broken hearted Zoroark turned around and went to the kitchen, wiping the tears that had built up in his eyes. In the middle of the, surprisingly clean, old wooden table, laid a normal, white envelope. He quickly opened it and saw a train ticket with the departure 16:00, standing out it in an almost mocking way, and a letter that was written by his parents.

 _Dear Zane_

 _We hope that you aren´t angry at us for our choices, but we couldn´t miss this chance. After you have taken the train to Unova central station one of the Eevee girls will meet you and show you to your their house. Hopefully, you will have a good time, all of the girls are super nice. Dad and I promise to send you many more letters._

 _2nd sentence: it's either 'your house' or 'their house'._

 _Have a wonderful time, from mom and dad_

 _Forgot a period at the end of the sentence._

 _We will always love you!_

 _P.S. We hope you like the new arrangement._

He stared at the letter for a few seconds, a picture of several female eeveeloutions was also included. Rereading it, his jaw unhinged all the way to the floor. _All of them girls? They didn´t say anything about only girls. He sighed and read it again. Hopefully I'll have a good time. My buddies here in Kanto would be jealous. That sounds positive. But he didn't want to spend who knows how long with only girls. Think positive. It can't be that bad, new family, new friends._ Zane dropped the white envelope on the table and went to his room. When he got to his room, he stuffed all the things he needed for the trip in a big red bag. Finished packing, he breathed in the known smell of his room for the last time before he left his domain. He looked at his clock. It was only 7:00. "I suppose, I could chill for a bit before I go to the train." He said to himself.

The clock read 15:13 and Zane stood in front of his house. Hesitantly, Zane locked the front door and turned to the small path leading off the property. With a fast pace he moved along it, while checking all the snacks he had bought at the store earlier. He then went through the small black wooden gate and turned to look at the dark blue apartment one last time. _Why do I need to move so far away? It's all the way over in Unova._ He felt a bit disheartened as he began to walk to the station with his head down the whole time. After about a forty-minute-long walk he saw the train station in the distance. With a sudden burst of energy, he ran forward in a blur covering the distance toward the building in an instant. As he entered he looked at the ticket, his seat was in Third class, Seat 23. When the train arrived, Zane found his seat and sat down in a lump. He tried looking through the window as the train started to see his hometown disappear, the sadness he felt was crushing. He decided to snack on the snacks he had brought to cheer himself up until he drifted off to sleep.

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving at the Unova Central Station in about 15 minutes."

Zane was suddenly wide awake. Everyone on the train were readying themselves with the oncoming departure with all their things in hand. He stood up and threw his bag over his shoulder. A few minutes passed before the train came to a sudden stop, and he began to move to the nearest exit with many other people having the same idea. When he stepped down from the train to the platform, he looked along the gray boring platform for an Eevee girl. On the bench closest to the platform's exit sat a leafeon that looked vaguely familiar. She had a thin layer of bright green fur covering her skin and all her clothes were in shades of green. On her forehead sat a green leaf. Most of her body was covered by a green coat. After shifting his heavy bag to his other shoulder, he began to walk towards her with steady steps. When he approached her, she looked at him with a superior look which made Zane instantly know there was a problem. The leafeon snorted before standing up, almost as if she was trying to size up the Zoroark.

Without even introducing herself she said, "Why the hell are you late? I have been waiting for you for fifteen minutes. What makes you think I should wait for you?" she scolded, the anger in her voice as noticeable as her hostile two finger point at Zane.

"Ehm…" Zane began since he had no idea what to say in this situation.

"You thought I would just sit here and wait for you just because they told me? The next time you are late, I will leave you," she yelled, and on the last word she turned around and began to walk away at a fast pace from the extremely confused Zoroark. Zane, deciding he didn't want to get lost, quickly tried to catch up with her as she walked out of the train station.

When they walked through the exit, Zane was stunned by what he saw. All around him were buildings that were as tall as the sky. The headlights from all the cars blinded him. This was the first time he saw a city as big as this. All this time he thought his little suburban town was big, but that is nothing compared to this. He lifted his head when he heard a low-pitched growl. The leafeon glared at him.

"Move it, we have places to be," she said.

 _Why is she so angry at me? After all it was the train conductors fault not mine and why would she yell at someone she doesn't even know. Does she know my name? I don't know hers._

 ** _I honestly think you should ask her._**

 _Great, I'm already thinking to myself._ Zane thought with a sigh.

 ** _Are you telling me that there is something wrong with thinking to yourself?_**

"Eh…no," Zane thought as he walked after the leafeon along a big road. At the end of the road, she stopped and sat down on a bench that was under a small bus shelter. He sat down beside her and attempted to make eye contact, I suppose I begin with my name.

"Hi, my name is Za-"

"Shut it," she said cutting him off before he even a had finished his sentence.

"But…"

"I said, shut it, I already know your name," she yelled and began to growling at him again.

At that moment, Zane decided it would be best if he stayed quiet.

 _I suppose she is just very strict with timing, or something._

 _At least she has more courage than you ever will have._

 _Is that an insult?_

 _Maybe…_

Zane was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of a bus approaching. The blue bus stopped dead in front of them. The leafeon entered the bus, with Zane following suit. When he entered it, he was bombarded with the smell of old plastic due to the entire interior of the bus being made of it.

 _Great, I hate plastic chairs. Why can't they spend a little more on good bus seats._

Zane took his place beside the leafeon who demonstratively ignored him. He did his best to keep to himself; though, as the bus began to move Zane slowly drifted off to sleep.

He was awakened by a hard knock on his head from the leafeon.

"Hurry up or we'll miss our stop," she said, visibly pissed she stood up and walked closer to the bus's exit, when the bus stopped she was already off and walking down the street.

Zane quickly grabbed his belongings and rushed to catch up with her. She began to walk along a medium sized road that went off the 'Main Street'. On each side of the road there were small apartment buildings in a mind-boggling amount of different colors. When they reached the end of the road, the leafeon took a left turn and began to follow a road that was tucked up behind the apartments. After nearly twenty minutes of walking and countless angry grunts from the verdant Pokémon, they finally stood outside a mansion. The mansion was made out of an oak wood with an innumerable amount of windows. Leading up to the large building was a red brick walkway with a short wall around it. It looked like something straight out of a luxury magazine.

I _s this their house? It's huge!_ thought Zane in complete awe at the beautiful building before him. With a huff of dissatisfaction, the leafeon picked up her key and opened the door before rushing inside with Zane following her in, he was in even more awe at what he saw inside. He had entered the main hall, it had wooden walls along with a stone floor. On the left side of the door were various jackets that were hanging on coat hooks and on the right was a low drawer that stretched along the wall. Zane dropped his bag and hung his jacket on a coat hook trying his best to not anger anyone else. He heard thuds from the stairs before the room was suddenly filled with people in an instant. Or… to be more exact, it was actually filled with six Eevee girls, the leafeon included in that.

"There he is," said the flareon.

"Oh, he is so cute," one of them said

"I think we should start by actually introducing ourselves," the umbreon spoke up in an authoritative tone with a hint of annoyance.

Immediately brought to action, the Eevees stood in a messy semi-circle around him before the umbreon spoke again.

"Hello. My name is Umbria and I'm the oldest in this house. It will be my responsibility to take care of you," Umbria was tall with a thin layer of black fur covering her black skin. Here and there her fur had yellow rings. All of the clothes she wore were black with yellow details.

"Hey, we´re not children anymore, Flaria and I are just one year younger than you," the vaporeon said and smiled which confused Zane a little.

"But Glory, Lavender, and him are two years younger than me, with Eriel being three years younger," said Umbria.

"But you don't need to be a mother for us. We're all old enough," spoke the glaceon with a serious voice.

"Whatever. Hi, my name is Flaria," said the flareon in a tone full of happiness. Flaria was a girl one year older than Zane, and she normally had a very happy mood. She had orange-yellow clothes covering her orange furry skin. In contrast to her sisters, she wore a tight short sleeve crop top. Even though it was almost autumn she had the inner fire ability which kept her much warmer than any other Pokémon. Flaria also had a mane around her neck.

"And me is Valerie," said the vaporeon who stepped forward against Zane, so close that he could smell her perfume. Valerie, unlike her sisters, had blue fish like scales instead of skin and around her neck she had a ruff. She wore a long-sleeve shirt along with a pair of trousers of that were a deep ocean blue. She opened her arms and embraced him in a deep hug.

Zane felt very awkward at that moment since he barely knew the girl, along with the fact that her big breasts were pressed against him making him blush, a blush that was unnoticeable under his dark fur. What was about three seconds felt like three hours to Zane.

 _Why do all these things have to happen to me?_ Zane thought to himself.

 ** _Cause your cute._**

 _Arceus, she is clingy._

 ** _Don' act like you don't like it._**

 _Well..._

Valerie finally let him go, and Zane was finally able to take a breath, her smell was still invading his senses.

"Valerie, don´t you see how awkward this is for him?" Flaria said and made Valerie back away a few steps from Zane.

"No, he liked it and besides, all boys likes to be hugged by girls," Valerie said.

"Do they? So, I take that as you have tried to hug every boy in school, even the teachers?" Flaria said and began to poke at Valerie with a grin.

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have."

"No."

"You are just denying it because it is true."

"Not…"

"Shut it you two, it's my turn to talk," said the glaceon, a bit annoyed by the bickering of Flaria and Valerie.

"My name is Glory and welcome to our house. Sorry about those two. The can be pretty annoying at times," she said with a smile her demeanor had changed completely when she started talking. Glory was a Glaceon the same age as Zane. She had a short layer of light blue fur on her skin, along with some dangles coming down from her head like hair. She wore a light blue shirt with a glaceon print on it and long trousers. Glory also had a small cold aura just over her skin that made her cold to the touch. She was also the same height as Zane.

"Now that you finally know everyone's names, let's move on to the dinner?" Umbria said.

"Hey, you forgot me!" said the youngest eevee, who was an espeon.

"What's your name?" asked Zane to the espeon.

"Eriel and it's the best name in the whole wide world," she said with a smirk. Eriel was a bit shorter than Zane and one year younger than him, thus making her the youngest of the sisters, and most childish. She had purple soft fur over her skin. On her forehead, she had a small red gem.

"She is also the family's biggest trickster, so if you find your shoes filled with bugs. It's probably Eriel." Glory said while she poked Eriel's right ear.

"Have we forgotten anybody now?" Asked Umbria as glanced at everyone. When nobody answered Zane spoke up.

"Uhh… I don't now the leafeon's name," Zane said in an apologetic tone. Everyone looked at the leafeon confused with the fact that she hadn't presented herself.

"Lavender, please get over it! We know what happened to you, but what happened in the past stays in the past. Besides, Zane wasn't even involved. Being angry on him won't solve any problems for us. What that boys did to you in the past doesn't make Zane guilty for it because he is a male," Umbria spoke first with a decisive voice.

 _What has happened to her? I can't deny that I'm curious._ Zane thought.

 ** _She seems very angry at you for some reason._**

Lavender, the leafeon, just grunted and gave Umbria an angry glare. She then turned around and left the room stomping up the steps making the house rattle a bit. As she ran away she screamed: "I hate males and I always will after what they did to me!"

Silence entered the room.

"Don't blame yourself, Zane, just give her some time to get used to this situation," Flaria said, now without the smile she had been wearing.

"It's okay, I don't mind it," Zane answered. He chose to not think any further on Lavenders behavior.

"Hey, everyone stop looking so sad, I need to eat!" Eriel shouted so high that everyone jumped with fright at the sudden high-pitched sound. When she saw everyone's reaction she began to break out in uncontrollable giggles rolling on the floor.

"You're right Eriel, let's get some dinner," Valerie was the first one to break from her stupor.

The rest of the group soon broke free from their stupor as Valerie did. They then made their way to the dining room where dinner was already waiting for them. The only one who wasn't there was Lavender.

* * *

 **Author note**

What do you think about the story? Please read and review with constructive criticism. I would love some support. If you have any questions put them in a review or send me a pm instead. Otherwise just enjoy the story and wait for the next chapter. I will update as often I can but I rather take a longer time between the chapters and higher quality on them instead of fast and low quality.

As a minimum I will write 1 chapter every month. The chapters will be around 3500 - 4000 words each. This is my goal and I hope that I can achieve it.

See ya next time!


	2. Past and future

**Author note**

Hi again, and thanks for the support since the last chapter. Here comes chapter 2. Now let's see what's happening to Zane and his friends!

Thanks for Reviewing: NathanDrake679, TrashyAuthor, Grenji, brad goss and Daniel1122.

Thanks to NathanDrake679 for beta reading.

 **Important to read** : As you see the layout on my author note is different. One column for my own comments, one for thanks to different peoples and one for important things about the story. This is only you actually must read since it will contain important information.

* * *

Past and Future

In one of the bigger rooms in the eevee mansion, all the Eevees were sitting at a dining table. Only one place was empty, with that being Lavenders. She had gone to her room after the incident in the hall showing no sign of coming out. The dining room was a rectangular room with a big window on the north wall. The opposite was filled with paintings and a banner. On one of the shorter walls there a set double door that led to a corridor. The kitchen door was set opposite of the entry door. At the table, in the center of the room sat everyone and chatted about random things mostly directed towards Zane.

"So, Zane, where do you live?" Glory asked.

"I'm from Kanto," He answered and smiled at Glory.

"Well, I have always wanted to go to Kanto but I've never really had the time," Glory said while toying with her fingers.

"If you ever go to Kanto, make sure to go to the top of Mt. Moon. The view there is awesome," Zane said full of excitement on the outside but feeling the sorrow of talking about his old home on the inside.

"Hey, where's the food? I'm starving," Flaria asked, turning her head to loo at Valerie.

"It's Valerie's and Glory's job to make food today," Eriel said and began to look at Valerie too.

"No problems, we fixed that earlier. We are just waiting for the fish gratin to be ready," Valerie answered with a calm voice.

"When was that, exactly?" Umbria said and giving Valerie a penetrating gaze.

"At 19:24, if I read the recipe right," Valerie said.

"The clock says it's exactly 19:36," Flaria said and while she crossed her arms.

"Shit," Valerie screamed and ran to the kitchen knocking a few things over with Glory frantically following behind.

"She always fails with the food," Flaria said now tapping her finger aginst the table and face palming with the other.

After about 4 minutes Valerie and Glory entered the dining room with the dish of fish gratin. The fish gratin was slightly burnt black on the top.

"Ok, here is food and some plates. Can somebody take a plate and some food to Lavender?" Valerie said, as she put the fish gratin down on the table.

"I do it," said Glory and began to put food on an empty plate, because no one else offered. She took her own plate along with Lavender's and began to move against the doors. She pushed through it and began walking up the stairs to the second floor. On the right were a short corridor, was a big circle round room with multiple doors along it. On the major part of the doors, right at eye level hung nameplates showing who's room it led to. The only furniture in the room were two small tables with only two seats with them each. One of them were placed in the space between the first set of doors and the other in the same way was place at the other side of the room. Then there was the glistening light that flooded into the room coming from a huge dome in the center of the ceiling made from pieces of glass creating a peaceful vibe.

Glory walked to one of the nearest doors that's nameplate read Lavender and opened it with her shoulder while balancing the food in both hands. Lavender's room only had four big things in it that stood out. That being her fluffy green bed, a drawer of forest green, along with a walk in closet, and a bench that's was completely filled with flower pots, plants, and other garden-related things. The differential with her room was huge with Lavender's being everything along the lines of nature, with everything in incomprehensible shades of green. Lavender herself was lying in her bed with her head shoved in a pillow.

"Lavender, are you okay?" Glory asked while she put down her and Lavender's plates on the drawer. Lavender just mumbled something silent to answer.

"I know this is hard for you but don't let the past manipulate the future," Glory said and stroke Lavender over her back.

"Don't you think that I would tolerate someone like him," Lavender said in a sudden outburst of anger and sat up.

"Calm down a bit, please," said Glory and put her arms around Lavender's shoulders.

"Why did all of you accepted this idea?" Lavender said and began to take deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself.

"Y'know that if you find it wrong with having him as a member of the family, you abound probably tell him the reason,"

"Never," Lavender stated, standing up as her will to say calm began to dwindle. She quickly made her way across her room and moved towards the door in an attempt to leave the room since she began to feel very uncomfortable in the current situation.

"Lavender, you know that the others will tell him as soon as he ask."

"They won't, I know that they won't. Besides I'm going to the toilet," Lavender said in an attempt to convince herself failing miserably. She then got to the door placing a hand on the doorknob.

"You can't escape from this neither physically or mentally, we need to talk about it and find a solution," Glory said and looked Lavender in her eyes with a serious gaze.

"No, If you're going to his side and you don't make him leave then you're worthless in my opinion," Lavender screamed before opening the door completely and slammimg it behind her on her way put as she thought _why doesn't anybody here even care about me?_

 **Down in the** dining room at around the same time. Almost everyone was finished with their meals and the normal discussion about who would be washing the dishes had begun.

"It's Lavender's and Glory's turn to wash today," Valerie said, through a mouth full, shoving the last bits of the fish gratin in her mouth.

"Well. They aren't here," Eriel said, as she put her cutlery down on the table.

"Since I'm new here, I don't mind doing it," Zane said, trying to be kind but also impress them anlittle bit.

"I'll help him," Flaria said raising a hand before she began to clean the table off.

"Why you? Do you like him?" Valerie asked, giving Flaria a playful poke on the shoulder.

"Sigh" was the only thing Flaria said and gave Valerie a don't-try-to-irritate-me gaze.

Zane with Flaria's help had now cleaned off most of the table. He had stacked all the plates with the cutlery set the on top of the stack. Zane then walked into the kitchen and dropping all the dishes in the sink. Flaria entered the room not very far behind Zane with a stack of glass.

"Why don't you have a servant?" Zane wondered, as he clean the food off the plates before putting them in the dishwasher.

"Do you really now how much that cost? Our parents send us money for living but not that much." Flaria said while she leaned against the countertop.

 _Now is the perfect time to ask Flaria about Lavender. It's only Flaria and I in the room, so hopefully, a super awkward situations occurs._ Zane thought, before he took a deep breath so that he could start saying what was on his mind.

"Flaria, do you know something about… Lavenders behavior," Zane said, speaking the two last words in a whisper. _Is she angry at me for asking about a private thing?_ Flaria stared at Zane for seconds before answering his question.

"I do know about it and you have the right to know what it is," Flaria walked over to the and small two person table in the kitchen and sat down the thought: _If I say this to Zane Lavender would kill me but if I don't he would probably cause more problems to Lavender without knowing it_ racing through her mind.

"The thing with Lavender is that her past hasn't been very good to her. She hung out with a group of girls that were boy-catchers. She eventually got a boy and her friends pressed her to stay with him. We didn't see what was wrong with the situation but after a while, we understood that the boy treated her like crap, hit her, insulted her, and even abused her. We convinced her to leave him and well… she did but not much time later her friends convinced her to find a new guy. Since she was very shy she didn't even protest. Lavender ended up having boy after boy and all of them just wanted her body and treated her like crap. Due to her friends, she didn't leave them until we intervened. This moved on until a guy nearly raped her. If he hadn't tried at home and we didn't stop him, who know what he would have done. We stopped him before he actually did something. The consistency is that Lavender is a male-hater," Flaria explained, before sitting up from her chair. She then walked over to a shocked Zane and laid her hands on Zane's shoulders. "Zane, never tell this to anyone that isn't included in this family,"

"I won't, I promise," Zane said. _Now things are beginning to make sense in this family._

Glory entered the room with hanging shoulders and her arms tightly crossed over her chest. She slammed the kitchen door shut behind her.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked taking Flaria's hands off his shoulders.

"Lavender and I were talking and it escalated to an altercation about Zane," Glory said full of distress .

"I already told him about Lavender's past," Flaria said, as leaned forward and embraced Glory in a tight hug.

Everyone went quiet for some seconds until Zane decide to speak.

"Why don't I talk to her to prove that I'm better than the other guys she's met," Zane said.

"She's had this attitude towards it for a while but I kinda think it is worth a try," Flaria said, hopefulness building in her tone.

"I'm in," Zane said. Now all the attention was directed towards Glory.

"Well, I…I don't think we will succeed but I can join," Glory said, before she freed herself from Flaria's hug.

"What shall we do first then?" Flaria asked.

"I think it would best to tell Lavender that I know about her past, since going behind her back won't be the best in the long run," Zane said.

"True but who should tell it to her?" Glory said, as she walked over to the small table and sat down.

"You are in the same age as her and your in the same class so you know her the best," Flaria said sitting down across from Glory. Zane walked over to the table and rested his hand on the edge of it while he spoke:

"I think I should do it since it is, after all, about me."

"Never, if you told it to her she would be way more angers at you and your life would be in imminent danger from her rage. Besides it was me who told you so that makes it my responsibility to tell it to her," Flaria said.

"As long as I don't do it and Flaria does. She's better for it anyway," Glory said trying to chicken out from the task.

"Ok, its settled. I'll do it," Flaria said.

"Flaria, Glory, should we tell the other about our plan?" Zane asked.

"Maybe because we might need their help later," Glory said, before she finished walked to the kitchen door and left the room.

"I'm going to tell this to Lavender then since Glory won't," Flaria said, trying to stay positive.

The kitchen door was opened and Valerie entered the room.

"Hey Zane, since you aren't busy right now, I need to show you your new room," Valerie said and began to lightly drag Zane towards the door.

"Of course, I'm a bit curious about my new room," Zane said, full of curiosity.

"Don't be lazy then. Follow me," she said as they walked through and began to walk toward the stair, to the upper floor.

"Where are the others?" Flaria asked and followed them.

"In the living room watch telly. The are of course looking at some worthless drama movie," Valerie said and making a face of disgust as they passed the living room.

"I hadn't seen any of the rooms yet but how do they look?" Zane asked.

"Every room is customized after the person, so my room, for example is blue while Flaria's is red," Valerie answered. They walked up the stairs and turned into a corridor with a row of doors. Every one of the doors had their own nameplate.

"This one, to the right of Glory's is yours," Flaria said as she walked to the door and opened it for Zane and Valerie. Zane then walked into his room and looked around, completely blown away by what he saw.

"It's fantastic!" he said full of excitement.

The room was coloured in black, while the furniture was coloured in mainly red matching his fur. The room was also much bigger than his old one.

"How did you know these were my favorite colors?" Zane wondered.

"We guessed and if it wasn't for Umbria your room had been pink now, we were one vote from accepting Eriel's suggestion," Valerie said, with a disappointed grimace.

"Remind me to always look out for Eriel," Zane said, walking over to his new bed and sitting down.

"Are you going to get your bags before Eriel fills them with spiders," Flaria said and nodded towards the corridor.

Zane, getting the hint quickly sat up to walked out of his room down the stairs in a fast walk. He got to his bag and was about to lift his bag before a voice rose behind him making him jump a little.

"Do you need help?" Umbria said.

"I'm good," Zane answered and picked his bag from off the floor.

"Maybe but remember that you have school tomorrow and if you arrive too late that might hinder an opportunity."

That fact hit him like a stone.

 _Well that was random. Dang it, going to school is one hundred percent boring when you don't have any friends._

 _ **Stop being so negative. You are going to be in the same class as Glory and Lavender. Besides, there must be someone in the class you can hangout with.**_

 _If I don't find any friends?_

 _ **Then you got me!**_

 _Sigh… I surrender. I guess you're right._

During this small little mind conversation, he hadn't realized that Umbria just stood there and waited for some kind of response. Luckily Umbria was interrupted by Glory yelling from the living room.

"Hey Umbria stop playing parent. Before Zane arrived you could take responsibility and still not act like a parent," Glory yelled.

Zane took this opportunity and shot upstairs in a blur. He quickly left his things in his new room, before heading back down stairs and into the living room.

The whole family was now sitting in the living room. Everyone was looking at some kind of drama-romance movie. The tv they were so engrossed in was hanging on the wall opposite the door. Two couches were placed in a ninety-degree angle to each other on the other side of the room. Between them was an low table with a few remotes sitting on it. Zane then took the only empty place on the couch which was next to Glory. He looked at the film in five minutes and decided to agree with Flaria and Valerie on the fact that, the film was extremely boring. He suddenly was hit with tiredness causing him to yawn.

"Are you tired already?" Glory said, looking over at Zane.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep too much last night," Zane said.

"Ha, you need to go to sleep early then, beacause the clock says it's only eight o'clock," Glory said, in a teasing tone to Zane.

"That reminds me of something," Umbria said before she continued: "Since summer has ended and autumn has begun, that means that the first school day is tomorrow."

"And that means that you all persons younger than me have to go to sleep," Flaria said, as she looked at Glory with a huge grin.

"You do that because you want to tease us, this isn't necessary," Lavender said, refusing to move even when Flaria began pulling Lavender's ear.

"Hey, if you don't move I lift you to your bed," Flaria said, before she lifted Lavender and began to walk to upstairs to her room. Lavender tried to wriggle her way out of Flaria's arms but failed miserably.

"Hey, somebody help me!" Lavender said, looking at the rest of her sisters.

"For one time it isn't me she is teasing," Valerie said through uncontrollable giggles.

"Come on now Glory, Zane, I can't stay here the whole night," Flaria said and left the room. Glory looked away from the screen and rose from the couch heavily.

"I thought it was a joke," Glory said and began following Flaria. Flaria walked to the circle like room and carefully dropped Lavender. After her was Zane and Glory came up the stairs. Immediately, Glory took the chance to argue about the ridiculous bedtime.

"Can you stop it? The clock says it is only five minutes past eight, I was just joking when I said that Zane needed to go to sleep," Glory argued, before walking over to the small two-person-table in the room and satting down. Flaria just smiled and said: "I'm not joking,"

"Not even Umbria does things like this and if we are so young that we need to sleep at eight, then why isn't Eriel here?" Glory questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't you understand that I'm doing all this because it's funny," Flaria said, as she went over to the table and sat down.

"So who is first on the toilet?" Flaria said and nodded towards one of the doors on the other side of the room. Lavender quickly to the chance and went to the door to use the toilet.

While the girls had been arguing about bedtimes they hadn't noticed that Zane had snuck away to his door and into his room. He began to take all his clothes off and put them in the wardrobe. After that he changed into a pair of red and black pajamas. He then left his room and aimed for the toilet. When he approached the door he saw that it was locked. _I suppose that Lavender is still there._ He then turned and was about to go to Flaria when the toilet door was opened or more exactly slammed in the back of Zane's head (R.I.P. Zane 2017-03-13, I mean it hurts a lot!). He groaned at the pain and turned around to scold Lavender when he suddenly stood eye-to-eye with Glory.

"I'm sorry I…I was up in my own thoughts and… are you ok," Glory stuttered and began to back away from Zane. When Zane saw that it wasn't Lavender his face softened a bit. He noticed that he was knuckling his fists and baring his teeth.

"Zane, stop glaring like that at me," Glory said and took another step away from him.

 _If she thinks I'm angry, why not prank her?_ Zane thought and took a step towards her.

"Flaria help me, he look likes he is about to kill me," Glory said and looked at her sister while she took another step away from Zane.

"Sorry sis but I'm busy seeing my sister being scolded by Zane."

Glory just looked at Zane and began speaking with an afraid voice again: "It…it w-was a mi-mist…,"

At last, couldn't Zane holds his poker-face and began laughing. Not long later did Flaria join in the laughing. When Glory realized that Zane hadn't been angry at all she began to laugh too, more of the relief than from the actual joke. They laughed and laughed, so much that Zane could't even manage to stand up anymore so he just dropped to the floor. After a few minutes of gut busting laughing did it finally began to die out.

"That was a good one!" Flaria said and walked over to Zane sat down beside him on the floor.

"Zane, never do that again. You scared the shit out of me!" Glory said, still smiling and sat down, astride on Zane's chest. _Uh, she isn't so heavy after all,_ he thought blushing a bit.

"Promise to never scare me like that," Glory said and put her hand on his shoulders.

"Why would I? It was funny," Zane said, before trying to get from her grasp and remove her to no avail. She pushed his shoulders against the floor and said: "I won't release you, if you don't obey," Glory said and gave him another push against the floor. When he hit the floor the back of his head, unfortunately, hit the floor and the pain reminded him of itself. Zane groaned in pain again.

"Sorry, forgot that," Glory said and carefully moved off him.

"Maybe we should do something about it?" Flaria suggested and sat up from the floor.

"I got an idea, come follow me," Glory said with an enthusiastic voice and led Zane to her room. Her room was painted in a light blue color with streaks of dark blue. She had most of her things colored in blue shades. The temperature was also some degrees under the temperature that was in the rest of the house. Glory carefully led Zane to her bed and sat him down on her turquoise duvet. She sat down behind him and slowly she laid her hands on the back of his head. He felt her hand became colder and colder. All the while he felt how the pain slowly began to lower until it was nearly gone.

"Better?" Glory asked and softly began to stroke him from his head down to the neck.

"Yes," he said and turned around to face her. They sat there and looked at each other for a while. Zane looked at Glory and saw things he never thought about earlier. Saw the black tinted dot of fur on her neck. Saw the little tiny scratch she had under the fur on her ear. Saw her beautiful glittering eyes. He saw the beauty in her whole body. He looked her in the eyes and she looked back. Zane just drowned himself in her eyes of perfection and felt when her soft hands took his. _She is really cute_ Zane thought. _She is so perfect in every way._ They looked at each other for a few seconds more until they both began to carefully release each other's hands both blushing. Glory just smiled at him and said: "I suppose we need to sleep before Flaria decides to resume her joke and put us to bed," Glory said and stood up from her bed.

"Yea, that sounds like a good idea," Zane said and made his way out of her room with goosebumps and a slight blush. When he was on his way back to the bed he heard a crash followed by a scream that came from Lavender's room. The scream made him freeze for a second until he recuperated and he ran into Lavender's room. In the room was Lavender and Flaria, Lavender standing with a lifted fist bent over Flaria and Flaria was on the floor bleeding. Around Flaria were several broken pots and ceramic shards. Glory appeared in the door and immediately dragged Lavender away from Flaria. Flaria stood up from the floor and quickly left the room, ignoring Zane's and Glory's confused looks.

Everything went quiet. The only thing they heard was the wind rustling in the leaves. After a while, Lavender was the first to talk.

"Zane, leave us," Lavender said and turned her gaze to Glory. Zane left the room and went down the stairs to see what had happened to Flaria. He was, despite the last events, a bit happy that Lavender actually talked to him in a non-angry mood. At the staircase, he's saw a trail of blood stains began and run to downstairs. A little more worried, Zane followed the stains down the stairs to the big bathroom.

 _I Wonder Lavender actually did to Flaria? I thought they were good friends in this family._

The door stood wide open and he heard voices coming from inside the room.

He entered the room and was surprised by how big it was. While the other bathroom was only a one person bathroom, this was a bathroom designed for at least three people at a time.

It was a rectangular room with the door at the short side. One wall was equipped with three basins. The farthest wall was divided into three separate small toilets. The last long side was also divided into two sections. In the first was a long bench made of marble, that spread out over the bench. Ingraved in the wall was a shelf to put things on or use as a table. In the second was a few hooks, bathroom cabinets, and other things you can find in a bathroom. Between these two sections was a open corridor away to another part of the bathroom.

Leaned agaist one of the basins stood Flaria with no clothes on the upper part of her body, instead, she covered her front side with a towel while Valerie was cleaning her fur with a cotton ball.

"Stand still," Valerie said and put a hand on Flaria's shoulder to hold her still.

"Hey, are you okay Flaria?" Zane asked and gaving her a pity smile.

"It is not as bad as it seems," Flaria said, with a sigh.

"What happened," Zane said and took a cotton ball. With it, he began helping Valerie with cleaning up the blood in Flaria's fur.

"I tried to tell her what we talked about," she began, with a stutter.

"I don't know how she could do this to me," she continued, breaking out into a sob.

"She was just angry, that's all," Valerie said and patted Flaria on the head in a reassuring way. They stood there in silence for a while until Valerie spoke.

"Your fur is clean now and since the wounds from the pot shards aren't big nor deep we only need patches to cover them," She said and took a box from one of the cabinets.

After a half minute of patching Zane tried again: "What happened to you?" Flaria just covered her face with her hands and sobbed. After a while, she said: "tomorrow." Not at all satisfied with the answer he tried again.

"Why wait until tomorrow?" Zane said and gave Flaria his baby-doll-eyes.

"Don't push it," Flaria said and looked away from him.

He sighed and began examining the room.

"Where are the showers?" he said and looked at Valerie for answer.

"If you follow that corridor between the benches and the cabinets, you'll see them.

Zane followed the short corridor and found a room with a shower drapery to the right and three bathtubs to the left. The floor and the walls were made of tiles as the rest of the bathroom. He walked in behind the draperies and saw three regular showers in a line. As Zane entered the shower he heard some steps behind him.

"Wonder where Zane went?" Valerie said as she entered the showering room.

"Don't know, don't care, I'm going to take bath," Flaria said and began getting various soaps and skincare products. Zane froze when he heard this.

 _If she is going to take a bath that means she won't wear any clothes, I'm stuck._

 _ **See it from the good side, you now get a chance to have a sneak-peak at her now.**_

 _What are you talking about, I would never do such things! I have never seen a girl naked._

 _ **Everything must have a first time, you are after all 15.**_

Zane was interrupted in his thoughts when something pushed him the floor. The surprising attack made him jerk his elbow in the attacker. Something soft stopped his elbow earlier than he expected. The attacker did immediately release him and he turned around to see Valerie sitting behind him, giggling at his reaction.

"We hadn't forgotten you if you thought so," she said and lifted him to his feet.

"Did you get that little sneak-peaker?" Flaria said from the other side of the drapery.

"Of course," Valerie said and pushed him out of the showers. Thankfully for Zane, Flaria was fully clothed.

"Hey I didn't try to look at you," Zane said to Flaria.

"It's just a joke, we know that you didn't," Flaria answered.

"Depends, this little guy hit my breast with his elbow, isn't that sexual harassment?" Valerie said and gave Zane a hug.

 _She must learn about limits. I have only been here an evening and she is hugging me like I have been here a my whole lifetime._

"It was a mistake," Zane said and gave Valerie an angry glare.

"I understand, go now so we can bath," Valerie said and released him.

With a fast speed, he left the bathroom, he headed straight to his room and went to bed. When he was in his bed he began thinking about his crazy day.

 _Aside from Lavender, this place seems quite okay._

After at few restless minutes, he ended up thinking about Glory. No matter how much he tried to sleep, it was nothing compared to his will to think about Glory. Everytime he thought about something it ended up being about Glory.

 _It must be the fact that I'm new to this family…I think._

* * *

 **Author note**

And there we got it, the second chapter! I must admit that this chapter is a bit longer than 3500-4000(5000) words but shall I split it in two chapters next time or just have longer chapters sometimes? This time I took a part of this chapter and placed it in the next to make 500 words shorter.

If you liked the story please leave a like and leave a review to tell me why. It's your way to show me what you think about the story. I'm interested in what you think since it's it's actually for you I'm writing this. If you got questions send me a pm so shall I answer as fast as possible.

If you liked this make sure to check out my one-shot about Celebi and his love struggles with Shaymin.


	3. Friend or Blackmailer?

Author note

Hi, now it's time for chapter 3. I also want to present NathanDrake679 as my beta reader.

Reviews:

 **Important to read** : In this story, the fighting system would work differently from other stories. All persons in the story would have a power matching their type. Fire for a Flareon for an example. They would be able to train the power exactly like we train muscles and it will increase when they grow older.

Attacks would also work differently. A Pokemon can use specific attacks but they can also use their powers freely without any attacks. All Pokemon can learn to use others types of powers or other types of attacks but it's very hard for them to learn.

* * *

Chapter 3

Friend or Blackmailer?

 **In the early morning** , Zane woke up from his clock. He yawned and stretched out his body a bit before making his way down to breakfast. As he did so, he ran into both Glory and Eriel.

"Awake?" Glory said, before she let out a huge yawned.

"Of course," Zane answered, giving her a smile.

"Stop being so lively this early in the morning," Eriel said tiredly, while hung with her head.

"We didn't decide to watch some crapy drama movie to 23:00 yesterday so we have a reason," Glory said, as they made their way to the dining hall for breakfast. Entering they saw that someone had already set the table so they just sat down and began eating. Zane prepared himself and a few sandwiches while Glory and Eriel preferred milk with cereal.

After a short breakfast, Zane began with his normal morning ritual. Getting dressed, brushing teeth, and stuffing his school bag full of things he needed. The morning flowed on until Zane reminded himself about an important thing.

He walked to the circle room and went over to Flaria's door, knocking on it. A few thuds were heard from the room and Flaria yelling: "Wait a minute,".

After an estimated thirty seconds, Flaria opened the door and greeted Zane with a smile.

"You want something?" she said, before backing away from the doorway so he could enter. He then entered Flaria's room taking it in. The room was the same size as the others and it had walls of bright-orange. On Zane's left side were some drawers. In the farthest right corner stood a bed with red-orange bed curtains hanging from the ceiling. Next to it, under the window was a table. She also had a desk with a mess of things spread out on it.

"Yea, yesterday you told Lavender that I know her history. I saw that it didn't go the right way and now I want to know what happened," Zane told her and walked over to her desk.

"Oh…yes, I shall, I promise I shall do it," she said and sat down on a chair.

"Then why not do it now?" Zane said, as he turned around from the desk to look her in the eyes.

"Why not do it now? Ummm... I shall...but this afternoon," she said and looked away from Zane's gaze.

"Don't escape from my questions," he said and crossed his arms.

"I promise I shall but in the afternoon, Now leave," Flaria answered, clearly annoyed by Zane's questions. Zane gave up and sighed before leaving Flaria's room. The door was slammed shut behind him.

 _How hard could it be to just spit out whatever is happening?_

 ** _It could be hard, I mean you are basically a stranger to her._**

A little annoyed by his failure, Zane took his bag and went to the outer hallway. He took a glance at his clock, discoving that it was 07:27.

 _I promised to be here wait at 7:30 so that the others so she could show me the way to the school._

After some minutes Glory, Lavender, and Eriel showed up. Both Eriel and Glory greeted him while Lavender ignored him. Everyone spent some minutes on finding and putting on their jackets. At 07:31 Glory was shutting the door before they began walking out in the cold autumn weather.

They started walking down the hill the mansion was built on while Glory began explaining how the school worked for Zane.

"Unlike other big cities like this, they decided to build one big school for everyone. Of course the city also quite small back in that days so now it's not just one building," Glory said as they walked past a bus station.

"Here is the bus if you ever feel that you are too lazy or late," Eriel said.

"Don't interrupt me Eriel,"Glory said and continued "It's three major buildings: one on the other side of the road for the younger students. Two on the side we would be on. On our side there is first year 14-16. That is where all of us goes minus Umbria. She goes in the other part on our side of the building. It's the one for students 17 and older."

"So on our side of the road, there is only two buildings and nothing more?" Zane asked while he tried to remember everything Glory said.

"There is also a lot of parks in the school region and we also have a sports field along with the sports hall behind the school building,"Glory said as they walked along a street to the more central parts of the city. The wooden cottages changed successively to apartment houses. After a 15 minutes long walk, they stood outside the school buildings.

A wide stone path led up to the school building. After a few meters it was divided into two paths. The first to the school building for the older students and the second to the building where Zane was about to go.

They walked up to the school. It was a four stories high with white, concrete walls and an innumerable amount of windows. Outside the entrance was crowded with students flooding into the doors.

 _This is confusing, hundreds of students and I don't even know where to go,_ Zane thought.

"Glory, do you know where to go," Zane said feeling a little dumb.

"Of course," she said and gripped his hand, before she began dragging him through the crowd of people. Luckily the inside of the school wasn't that crowded since the corridors were wide. When they reached the other side of the crowd both Lavender and Eriel were gone, heading to some of their friends. Inside the school, they stopped when they heard someone call out for them.

"Hey Glory, what's happening here?"

Glory turned around to see Flaria and Valerie, both with their jackets thrown over their shoulders.

"Aren't you a bit perky with the guys now?" Flaria continued on Valerie's first question.

"What do you mean? It's actually you who are the hottest girl in the school, if you ask anyone," Glory said still not understanding that she was holding Zane's hand in a tight grip while Zane tried to wriggle it away.

"I know and that's why I want to teach you how to get a fellow for yourself," Flaria said and smiled while Zane finally decided to tell Glory what she was doing.

"Glory, you are still holding Zane's hand," Valerie said before Zane could. Glory finally released him and backed away in astonishment. She began blushing, the red skin showing under her fur.

"Ehh… I'm sorry," she said and turned away to avoid Zane's gaze.

"Time to hurry up," Flaria said and walked away with Valerie, both soon arguing about why Flaria was the hottest girl and why Valerie wasn't.

That left Zane and Glory in an awkward moment until a mightyena saved them by greeting Glory.

"Hi, how has the summer been?" He kindly asked. The mightyena was clothed in black clothes with gray details. His fur was black, approximately the same shade to Zane's fur if you ignored the red parts. The fur on his stomach had a gray tone instead of the black. On top of his head, he had two black ears and his lower jaw was also light gray like his stomach.

"Good," Glory said, giving him a smile.

The mightyena turned his attention to Zane.

"You are new here, aren't you?" he asked to Zane.

"Yea, my name is Zane," Zane said and smiled.

"Well mine is Mitis," he said and they all began walking to a corridor with lockers. Glory and Mitis opened one each and began putting their bags and jackets in them.

"Our first lesson is with our class teacher," Glory said, before closing her locker.

"She is talking with us about everything that is necessary along the lines of school," Mitis said and began walking towards another corridor. Zane followed still holding his bag since he didn't know what he needed and where his locker was. After a couple of minutes, they entered a door. Zane entered and saw a class with 25 - 30 students. Everyone was chatting and talking since the teacher hadn't arrived yet. Zane looked around for a second and then he took an empty seat next to Mitis. They waited for the teacher and soon she appeared.

She was a Gothtielle with a strict and stubborn behavior. She was about 50 years old. She began with checking that everyone was there. After a few minutes of silence, she decided to speak.

"The most of you already know my name, but for everyone that have lost it after a summer, it's Gothiel. There are also two new students in this class," Gothiele said and looked out over the class. Immediately whisperings started about the new students.

 _Two? I thought I was the only one!_ Zane thought.

"Quiet," Their teacher said and began talking again.

"They are going to present themselves now," she said and nodded against Zane.

Zane rose from his chair. He felt sweat running down his back.

"My name is Zane and I'm from Kanto," he said a bit shaky on his voice.

The presentation was interrupted by knocking on the door. With a sigh of relief, Zane took the chance and sat down.

 _If it's something I hate it is speaking in front of people I don't know._

Gothiel opened the door and there stood the second new student. She was a ninetales. A ninetales but not just any ordinary ninetales, she was literally the definition of sexy. Her fur was yellow and she had light blue eyes with shades of yellow in them. Her body was well shaped and the tails followed behind her majestically. When she stood there in the door she had 100% attention on her, all over how perfect she was. Every one of the boys were already dreaming having her as girlfriend except Zane. The girls in the class instantly understood that being friends with her meant high status. When she was sure she had all attention, she spoke.

"Hi, my name is Nicole," she said with a wonderful voice and smiled.

"Take a seat and don't be late next time," Gothiel said sharply.

Everyone hoped that she should sit next to them. At her former school, she had also been popular and liked it. She knew how to use her body to attract and convince people. Just the crop top and the low neckline was well enough to completely manipulate most boys. If it was something she could do, it was speaking and manipulating.

Nicole knew how people saw her and down her way, to a seat, she occasionally let one of her tails stroke someone's arm or leg. She decided to sit down next to a urasing.

As soon as the whisperings about her died down, Gothiel handed out a bunch of paper to Nicole and Zane about lockers, rules, schedules and so on. Then she said, " Class dismissed,".

Everyone left the classroom in a hurry. Mitis began talking intensively about the new girl with Zane.

"Do you understand how lucky we are? The fanciest girl in our class! Before everyone talked about Flaria as the nicest girl but now we definitely have a new one on that place,"

"I know she is nice but I try to never judge people by their looks," Zane said.

"True but you can't deny that she isn't nice to look at," Mitis said as they walked to Zane's new locker.

"Uh...maybe," They stopped at Zane's locker and Zane put his thing in it. He thought: What is a good look compared to good behavior?

 **The next lesson** proceeded without any special events for Zane more than a history essay about the Orange islands.

 **As the third** lesson that day they had sports. Zane and Mitis proceeded to the sports hall where they changed to their sports clothes. After a few minutes the whole class was gathered in the huge sports hall. Most of the hall was a big open, flat space with various lines on the floor for different sports. At the end of the hall was a corridor away to rooms equipped for other sports.

From a door, a machoke entered the hall, happily whistling. As usual, he began with checking the attendance list.

"Everyone his here now I see," he said and did the last cross with his pencil on his list.

"My name is Mac for everyone new this year. Now to the sum up this year. We are going to focus more on your abilities this year. Some of you can create fire, other water, and you Zoroark over there can create illusions," he said and pointed at Zane.

"In earlier years you have trained to use them on simple levels, now shall we will begin with the harder things," Mac said and looked at the class. "You have learned many specific attacks like ember. Now we will also learn to use them more freely without instructions on how to exactly do the attack,"

"But how are we going to learn this on only one lesson each week, It's just two hours," a milotic from the class objected.

"True, we are going to have two lessons a week now. One for training real power and fighting against each other. One for training how to use your abilities more controlled and reading theoretical," Mac said and crossed his arms.

"In this lesson, we will begin with some simple wrestling. So hurry and put out the mats over there in squares," Mac said and pointed at a stack of mats. Everyone began working and soon all the wrestling arenas were built.

During that time Mac brought a tablet computer and connected it to a big screen. All the names in the class were shown on the screen.

"This machine will pair you two and two. When you are paired, take an empty mat and begin the wrestling," he said and pointed at the screen as it began to pair people up.

Mitis jerked Zane in the rib and said: "Who is going to be with that ninetales?"

"I think you want to be with her," Zane said, giggled at him only to get a second jerk.

"Look who really is paired up with her," Mitis said and looked back at the screen. Nicole's name was placed in the same row as Zane.

Zane shrugged while he thought: _It seems like I'm the only boy in the class that doesn't want to like just because of her body. I mean her first impression on was that she likes to manipulate._

She already stood on a mat with a hand rested on her hips. When he approached her she smiled obviously trying to manipulate him like she so easy did with the others.

"Sorry but that won't work on me," Zane said when he stepped up on the mat.

"I saw that earlier," she said with a silk-soft voice, stroking a hand along her body.

"It seems like I'm the only one that does not want your body or your attention," Zane said and crossed his arms. Nicole huffed and stepped up on the mat.

"Let's wrestle," she said and they began to circulate around each other. Zane took advantage of his speed and moved around her. She did fast turn and they were facing each other again.

With a long step, she was suddenly in the reach of him as he tried to catch her by the shoulders. She jumped to the left and his right hand just caught air. The left hand missed her shoulder and bounced aginst her chest or to be more accurate her breast.

Zane immediately understood what he had done and took a frightened jump away from her while he looked around himself to see if someone saw. Luckily for him, everyone was up in their own wrestling so nobody noticed what Zane did.

He looked up to meet Nicole's gaze. What he expected was her to be angry or furious but she just smiled at him.

"Oh, you are a little bad boy now aren't you," Nicole said and giggled. This made Zane quite confused.

 _What is she planning to do with me now?_

"Sorry but it was a mistake," Zane said and held up his hands in defense. Nicole jerked with her head and giggled.

"I was sure that you should fall for me sooner or later," Nicole said and did triumphant motion with her hand.

"It was a mistake," Zane said getting more and more annoyed by her.

"I know that, you don't seem like the person that harasses girls but do the others think that?" she said, as they began circling around each other again.

"Why are you doing this?" Zane asked straight out.

"What do you think Glory or Lavender would say if they got to know that you did this to me or even the principal. You could get secluded from the school," she said and did a fake sad smile.

"What would you win on destroying my life," Zane said on the edge to let the anger speak for him instead of the sense.

"Who would they believe, the little poor new Ninetales or you," she said still ignoring his questions.

"There is nothing poor about you,"

"Maybe, Maybe not but I can consider being quiet about this if you do some things for me," she said and tried to take a wrestling grip around him.

"Blackmailing you mean?" Zane said and thought: _She seems to like this._

"We don't need to use that ugly word," she said and hushed him.

A loud whistling sound entered the hall.

"The lesson is ending in ten minutes, time to put the mats back in stacks," Mac said.

Everyone began working and after a few minutes, the hall was empty again. Zane and Mitis proceeded to the changing rooms and then to their next lesson.

 **When the lesson** ended they went to the big dining room. It was a big rectangular room with white walls. The tables stood in endless rows and at the far wall was a desk where everyone took food.

Zane noticed that the dining hall was secluded in two spaces. On big desk to the right with food on, another smaller to the left with soda, cakes, and other things.

"Why do they have that secluded space?" Zane asked his new friend.

"The one with food is free but if you want the cakes or soda you need to pay," Mitis said and walked over to the desk for food. They took food and looked for a table. Mitis selected a table were two people already sat. It was a druddigon and a larvitar. They were Mitis's old friends.

"Hey, bros good to see ya, after the summer," Mitis began and introduced them to Zane. They talked for a while until two familiar persons, Glory and Lavender entered the dining hall. Zane thought about the problem with Lavender and wondered how he should make her like him.

 _Maybe if I buy something for her, but if I do would she accept it if I gave it to her? Probably not._

He thought second before directing his attention to Mitis.

"Can you do me a favor?" Zane said and tried to be a bit slimy.

"Depends," he answered and looked questionly at Zane.

"I want you to deliver a thing to Lavender," Zane said.

"I know she is nice but she is a male hater so don't even try with her. If it wasn't for her, I would be jealous of you for living with six girls," Mitis said and put down his glass of milk.'

"Do you think anyone would be able to go near her?"

"Maybe Uran, the urasing in our class. He is quite hard-nosed but he is also a bully so be careful,"

"Sure," Zane said and went over to the cafeteria part. He bought a cake and went over to a big urasing that was picking some cakes for himself. Zane did a discreet cough and began talking.

"Excuse me but can you do me a favor?" Zane said as the urasing turned around to face Zane. Uran was a big muscular urasing with a threatful look. This appearance made Zane's face turn a degree paler.

 _It's lucky that my pelt is thick_ Zane thought and gulped.

"What favor?" Uran said in a dark voice.

"Bring this to Lavender," Zane said, pointed at Lavender and held the cake in front of him.

"Ok, dude. I'll giving it to her and says it's from you but don't blame me when she is pissed off at you," Uran said and took the cake from him. Zane walked back to the table and watched as Uran delivered the cake to Lavender.

 **Next up on** the schedule was some boring lessons that honestly isn't doing anything for this story so let's forget them.

 **The school day** had come to an end and Zane stood next to his locker filling it with his bag and new books. He was thinking about Flaria and the picture of her bleeding. She had promised to tell him about that.

 _I'm wondering what happened? Did Lavender hurt Flaria or was it a mista_ ke of some sort?

His thoughts were interrupted by someone tugging on his arm. Zane looked up to meet the gaze of a Nicole. She smiled at him and did a nod with her head as she said: "follow"

Zane put the bag on his back and followed her into an empty classroom. She leaned herself against a bench and looked at Zane.

"So what do you want me to do?" Zane said and crossed his arms after closing the door.

"It is this little essay about the orange archipelago," she said took a white piece of paper from her bag.

"You want me to do it for you," Zane said with a harsh voice.

"I'm not dumb. If I let you do that, you would probably find a way expose me. Instead you should write down facts about the Archipelago and give it to me so I can do the text," Nicole said

 _She is at least smart. If she had forced me to do the work for her, it would have been against the school rules. When I help her with facts, there isn't any way to bust her for breaking the school rules._

 ** _Why aren't you seeing the good side of it, to find fact and give to her is easy in comparison to writing a whole essay. Besides even if she wasn't involved, you would still be forced to collect information to your own essay._**

 _Maybe it isn't that much work but still, I'm feeling vulnerable in this position. What happens if she takes this to another level makes me steal things or something._

Zane put the paper in his bag, before leaving the classroom with heavy steps. Glory had promised to meet him at the school entrance.

When he approached the entrance he saw that Glory was upset. She stood, leaning against the wall with her gaze nervously looking up and down the corridor. Zane approached her and noticed that none of the other girls were with her. She looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"Zane I need to talk to you about something," she said as they walked out of the school building and on the road to their home.

"First, where is are the rest of your sisters?" Zane said and looked around him an extra time.

"They went to the bus and well that is a part of the whole thing," Glory said and began breathing faster and faster without noticing it.

"And?" Zane said and wondered why she was so stressed.

"You remember the cake you gave her. I don't know if anyone told you but Uran is a bully that always wants to destroy the day for people. Before he gave it to Lavender, he spiced it with some chili before serving it to her. Of course, everyone knows that he did it but Lavender insists that it was you," Glory said in one breath.

"Glory calm down, breath slowly," he said and put a hand on her shoulder. Glory took three deep breaths before talking again. She began talking in a much-relaxed tone.

"I was literally holding down her on her chair so she couldn't go and beat you and now she's just ten times more pissed off at you than before," losing the relaxed tone at the end.

 _Why do all my attempts to be a good person fail? What shall I do now?_

 ** _Go home and avoid her._**

 _That is a secondary solution that won't work in the long run._

"No worry she won't hurt me," Zane said.

"That's the thing, I don't know if she is capable of doing that. I mean, she hurt Flaria by some way and won't tell me if it was by accident or on purpose. What happens if it was on purpose will she and she hurts you…" Glory said, being interrupted by Zane.

"You let your mind imagine things that won't occur. She would probably try to ignore me as before," Zane said even if a little tiny part of his mind still was a bit worried about what Lavender could do. They were now walking up the hill to the mansion.

"But…what shall we do?" Glory said worried about Zane.

"We shall go home and talk to Flaria so we can see what Lavender did and why," Zane said with a determination that surprised himself.

Zane and Glory stood now outside the mansion. Glory picked up her key and they walked in. After taking off jackets and bags they walked around in the house to find Flaria in her room.

"Flaria, can we have a talk," Glory said as they entered the room.

"Uh…yes o-of course," Flaria said.

* * *

Author note

Thank you for reading the chapter. Please leave a review and a like if you liked the story. If you got questions or something to say, send me a pm and I will answer as fast as possible. Otherwise, have a nice day and wait for the next chapter.

Over and out.


	4. Old Friends

**Author Note**

Welcome to chapter four. This chapter would consist of a bunch of flashbacks.

Likes: Dark holt, Yami Furea Aisu, puljko24 (Tell me if I missed forgot you and I ad you in the next chapter.)

 **Important to read:** In this chapter some darker stuff will be mentioned, this is a m-rated after all.

* * *

Chapter 4

Old friends

Both Zane and Glory made their way into Flaria's room. Flaria just sat down on her bed before looking at them with a serious face.

"You wanted to talk?" she said a bit unsure on what they wanted her to say.

"Yes, we want you to tell us what happened beteween you and Lavender," Glory said crossing her arms over her chest. Still not wanting to talk about what happened Flaria looked down in her lap before she spoke.

"Tomorrow," Flaria said simply, trying to postpone talking about it for as long as possible.

"You said the same thing to me yesterday," Zane said, giving her a penetrating gaze.

"Tell us, please," Glory said and sat down next to Flaria. She put an arm around Flaria and looked at Zane as he sat at down on the other side of her.

"Ok, I'll tell you," Flaria said, finally giving up her fight.

(Flashback from chapter 2)

Flaria was in Lavenders room talking with the leafeon. She was sitting on Lavender's bed, talking with her sister who was randomly pacing across the room until the subject of Zane came up.

"Why does he need to be here?" Lavender said and sat down in a chair in front of her flower bench.

"If you just could put that grudge behind you for a while and treat him like you are treating us, I'm sure you would accept him after a while," Flaria said, a bit of hope filling her voice.

"Why do I even care about this. I hate him and that's how it's gonna stay," Lavender said, being bitterly stubborn.

"If you told him about your past, I'm sure he would understand you," Flaria said in a convincing voice.

"I would never tell it to him or let anyone do it for me," Lavender almost roared, showing her hate for the idea. Flaria felt a sting deep in her heart, when she heard Lavender say that knowing she was treading dangerous waters. _Well, half ventured and half gained_ Flaria thought. She took a deep breath and tried to speak but the words were stuck in her throat that felt dry like sandpaper. After the third try, she was able to force herself to start speaking.

"Lavender for your own good, I told your history to him," Flaria admitted and gave Lavender a placatory gaze. Lavender was straight out stunned. She stared at Flaria for a few seconds before she mentally broke down.

"Why, why would you take his side," she said and threw herself on the bed. She didn't raised her voice or showed any signs of emotion.

"You must understand that you need to solve this problem," Flaria said, trying to put as much authority in her voice as possible. Lavender didn't respond, instead she just stared at Flaria with a cold look.

"Please don't be angry at me," Flaria pushed out. Flaria had dealt with Lavender many times and was prepared for an angry outburst

"Bitch," Lavender said without raising her voice. This scared Flaria more than she would ever admit to herself. The fact that Lavender called her bitch didn't bother but more it being her cold attitude.

"Lavender… I do really wa…," Flaria tried to say but was interrupted mid sentence.

"Bitch" Lavender said and rose her voice while she tasted the word before she jumped up from the bed and stalked towards Flaria. Flaria took a step backward feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. Of all things Flaria was prepared for, what happened was never even a thought of it occurring. Lavender took a step closer to Flaria, making her back up some more. Flaria was about to speak when her head was thrown to the right by a sudden force. She felt an increasing pain on her left cheek. The next slap hit her in the temple, it being way more powerful than the first one. In an attempt to defend herself Flaria caught Lavender's arms in a steady grip. Lavender tried to wriggle out of Flaria's grip but failed miserably.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Flaria questioned and for the second time this day she lost her always-calm-and-happy mood.

"You don't understand what this means to me," Lavender screamed and managed to get away from Flaria's grip by kicking her in the stomach. She used the opportunity to push Flaria into the bench with pots. This caused several broken pots and ceramic shards to fall down on Flaria from the shelves at the sudden impact. A few of them dug themselves in Flaria's back causing her to scream.

The door wax then burst open, both Glory and Zane entering. In an instant Glory took Lavender by the shoulders and dragged her away from Flaria. Flaria quickly stood up from the floor and put a hand on her back when she felt drops of blood running down her back.

"I'm done with this," Flaria said before she left, ignoring all the others. She then slammed the door after her and everything went into an eerie silence.

(Flashback end)

"That's it," Flaria said with a sigh and rested her head in her hands. She closed her eyes and began sobbed.

"She actually hit you," Zane said in astonishment by the surprising fact that Lavender had actually hit Flaria. Flaria took a shaky breath, whipped her tears and buried her face in Glory's shoulder. Glory stroked her a few times until Flaria said: "I think I need some time for myself,"

As soon as they left Flaria's room they split and walked to their own rooms without a word.

As Zane got to his room, he plopped himself down on his bed with a sigh.

 _I can't say that I'm not amazed by Lavender._

Then he pulled his phone from a pocket and looked at the screen seeming three missed calls all from the same person. He quickly checked the number and his whole body went cold. A flood of memories welled up inside him. Zane sighed and thought back at that eventful day.

(Flashback, the hours before Zane went home and his parents told him about the Journey.)

 **Zane and his** friend, an aerodactyle named Antonio, sat in there classroom. They were in the middle of a math lesson when the principal, a ryhperior opened the door and called out their names. They exchanged a worried glance before following him.

He led them to his office where he sat down and did gesture towards two chairs on the other side of his desk. They sat down and the principal began speaking.

"It is known that you two was hanging out with Andromeda,"

Andromeda was an Arcanine in the same class and age as Zane. She had thick orange-red fur with yellow strips here and there. Around the neck, she had a big mane. Her eyes was blue. Andromeda was a loner so the only friends she had in the class was Zane and Antonio.

The thing that made different from the crowd was that she was depressed. Last year she had even occasionally hurt herself on purpose and Zane had, quite a many times, ended up with the job to comfort her in the hard situations. The three friends had during the years grown very close.

When the principal spoke her name, Zane froze. He had been up here many times about her and the last time was nothing he would forget in the first stage. That time she had hurt herself in the degree that her parents drove her to the hospital.

"W-what's wrong?" Antonio spoke with a staggering voice feeling chills down his spine.

"She tried to jump from a bridge," the principal said.

Zane began to breath faster and faster. He felt his face grew pale white and how his hands shaken.

"Luckily, someone managed to stop her before she jumped but since you are the only friends she has, it's your responsibility to support her," the principal said and nodded to himself.

"She is at the hospital, the psychological section," the principal said.

"We're going immediately," Zane said and rose from his chair.

When they were halfway there someone called Antonio. After a short call, he looked at Zane with sadness in his eyes.

"My parents know what she has did already," he said and looked away from Zane.

"And they won't let me see her since they think she is dangerous. I can't come …sorry," he continued.

"you can't leave her like that!"

"My parents literally forbid me to see her,"

"I will tell her why you aren't there," Zane said in a abandoning voice as they split and walked in two different directions.

Zane thought: _Great my little gang of friend is falling apart. One is trying to kill herself and the other one has parents that think we are crazy._

 **Zane** sat on a chair next to a hospital bed. He was in a clean white hospital room that made his eyes hurt from how perfect it was. In the bed next to him was Andromeda. She was laid face down hidden under the covers. Zane heard her sobs and decided to remove the covers carefully.

When she felt it being removed as the he cold air hit her, she turned her head to look at Zane. Without a word she lifted her head and put it in his lap. She the dug her nose into the fur on his stomach with Zane stroking her head as she began crying again.

The time went on and after a half an hour Andromeda removed her head from Zane and put it back on the pillow.

"Where is Antonio?" she wondered before she took Zane's hand in hers.

"His parents didn't allow him to come see you because they think you're crazy," Zane said without reflection on what he said.

"I-I really am, I am worthless. Why don't I kill myself," she cried out and began crying again.

 _Whoops, that wasn't the best thing to say to her._

 ** _Maybe, but do something instead of letting her cry there._**

Zane stroked her over the back and said: "You aren't worthless, you are good person that has so much to live for,"

"I'm not, the only reason that I'm alive is because of you and Antonio or actually only you now since Antonio can't see me anymore,"

Zane understood what she was saying and immediately felt a huge amount of pressure on himself.

 _If you make one wrong move, she could possibly kill herself._

(Flashback end)

Zane looked at the screen again.

 _What am I stuck in?_

Zane sighed as another memory pushed its way to the front of his mind.

(Flashback, when Zane is waiting for the time until he has to go on the train.)

 **Zane put his** packed bag down in the hall and went outside. He was going to go to the store to get some candies and talk to a special Arcanine.

When he approached the store he saw nobody so he entered it and bought some candies help with my the time rush.

When he walked out of of the store with his bag in hand, he saw Andromeda sitting on a park bench with her head rested in her hands. She wore a thick orange jacket over her normal clothes. He sat down next to her and greeted her.

"Hiii," she said back and lifted her head from her hands.

"What did you want to tell me?" Zane asked while he looked at her with curiosity. Andromeda's face darkened and she looked down in her lap.

"You know what I did to myself," she said and tried to stop herself from crying, all the happiness gone in the wind.

"Yes," Zane said and put an arm around her to comfort her. Andromeda thankfully leaned her head against his shoulder.

"M-my psychologist, parents and I had a meeting yesterday,"

"What did they tell you?"

"They are going to move me," she said and her sobs finally broke into crying as she buried her head in Zane's mane. Zane rubbed her back.

"You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to," Zane said and looked around him for people.

 _I'm at least a bit lucky, nobody is around here,_ he thought.

"They decided to give me two options," she said with her voice a bit muffled by his mane.

"Am I involved in them?" Zane asked and thought about the move to Unova.

"Yes,"

 _What shall I do now? I'm basically the only friend she has and now she wants me to help her in some way. I can't desert her but neither my parents either._

An evil voice entered his mind: _If she kills herself it's your fault since you are her only friend._

He was dragged back to reality by Andromeda.

"I…," Her voice trailed off.

"Can you tell me the options?" Zane said feeling a bit guilty for pressing her.

"I shall but give me some time," she said and lifted her head from his mane.

"We could take a walk," Zane said and rose from the bench.

In agreement they walked in silence away from the market. Andromeda led the way to a path into the woods. After a quarter of walking, they stood on an old wooden bridge out in the forest. From it, they had a great view over a lake surrounded by a forest. They stopped at the bridge and Andromeda leaned against the railing.

They stood there in silence. A burst of wind broke it for a few seconds until Andromeda spoke.

"The first option was to stay here with my normal life but always have someone close to me if I get any dumb ideas,"

"Me?"

"Yes, you are my best friend and you live one street away from me so I managed to convince them that If something happens I call you," Andromeda said and looked out over the lake.

"The other?"

Andromeda hiccuped and looked down at her feets.

"They are going to send me to some place for other persons with heavy mental disorders but that is unnecessary to think on since I managed to convince them about the first option," Andromeda said and smiled, happy with what she thought she would escape.

Zane was in a mind-war since he understood what a deep swamp he was walking in.

 _What shall I do? I can't desert her nor my parents._

 ** _She is more important than your parents, without you, she is going to kill herself._**

 _No, she won't they will take care of her at that place._

 ** _Do you want to be responsible for her death?_**

 _No, but lying for her won't work, I will tell her the truth and try to help her by some other way._

Finally, Zane answered with a heavy sigh.

"Andromeda, I can't lie to you,"

When he said this Andromeda's small smile died and was replaced with confusion.

"My parents are going to a science job far away,"

Her face grew paler and paler as he talked. Even though Zane wasn't even finished with his sentence she had already guessed what the consequences would be.

"They sent me to a new home in Unova," Zane said and tried to hold his voice steady. Andromeda was astonished for a few seconds when his words hit her, just standing there as the words sunk in. Two major feelings occupied her body, fear for what she would meet at the new place and rage over the fact that Zane would be leaving her.

 _Shall I hate or forgive?_ She thought before choosing the later. The color began to return to her face.

With her mind made up she rushed forward to meet him in a long hug. Andromeda ended up breaking out crying in his mane for the second time. Zane felt some of his own tears drip down in her pelt as the sadness overwhelmed both of them.

 _I suppose this is the last time I'll see her._

The time went on and when they finally released each other both had their eyes dried of tears without an trace that they had been crying seconds before. Andromeda took a step away from Zane and looked him straight in the eyes.

"What am I gonna do with you? Rage on? Or weep with?" Andromeda said and focused her attention on his eyes.

"You have already done the first," Zane said and put his hand on her shoulder.

"And I will probably do the second sooner or later with my unstable mood."

"Rather sooner," Zane said as he took his hand off her shoulder.

Andromeda giggled a bit and went over to another topic that was gnawing at the back of her mind.

"If we need to part from each other, can you promise to call or answer me whenever I need it?"

"Of course," Zane said as they began walking from out of the woods.

Both walked in silence pondering the past events until they reached Zane's house.

They quickly made there way to Zane's front door while Zane checked his clock seeing that he had only an hour left before his train would be leaving.

"Zane," Andromeda said and faced him.

"Yes?" Zane wondered what was going on in her mind.

"Thanks for everything you've done for me during all those years. Ever since my brother died in that car crash a few years ago, I've been a crazy wreck. I've done everything wrong and caused more and more problems for myself."

She took a deep breath.

"During all that time you have supported me and never doubted me. I want to thank you by trying to keep me from killing myself," Andromeda said and looked down at the ground, utterly disappointed with herself thinking on her suicide attempt.

"It's isn't a problem as long as you don't try it again," Zane said while thinking about all the hours he had used to comfort her in hard situations.

She nodded and began fumbling in her pockets for something. Zane was suspicious about what it was and thought: _Don't say it is what I think it is…_

Zane's suspicion was confirmed as she pulled out an open pack of cigarettes.

"Stop it," Zane said and took the pack from her. She immediately growled and knuckled her fists.

"I swear, if you were anyone else, anyone, I would have punched there lights out by now," Andromeda said as she saw Zane throwing the cigarettes down a street-well.

"But not me and after all, they won't have cigarettes in that special place you are about to go to."

"True," she answered before saying a quick goodbye.

(Flashback end)

Zane decided to call the number.

"Hiii" Andromeda answered on the other side of the line.

"Hi, how is your new home?" Zane asked curious about how she was doing at the new place.

"Much better than expected. It's like a normal home. We all have out own rooms, there's a huge dining hall, along with school and activities. The only difference is that everyone has some kind of harder mental disorder," she said, her voice filled with happiness.

"So how are they working with your depression?" Zane asked after a few seconds of hesitation.

Her voice lost every drop of happiness as he mentioned her problem.

"I'm talking to people with similar problems and a psychologist, so, I guess I feel better but I still have my bad moments when everything feels like shit," she admitted with a sigh.

"Remember if anything ever feels wrong, call me."

"I promise."

They said their goodbyes to each other before Zane ended the call.

 _That is at least one thing out of my mind. She isn't angry with me and she isn't about to commit suicide._

 ** _The only thing left is the Lavender problem and then your friendly Nintailes._**

 _Friendly?_

 ** _Well, even if she is blackmailing you, she isn't bitchy against you differing to the other people._**

 _True but still, blackmailing and that reminds me. I need to fix that history thing._

Zane was interrupted in his thought by someone knocking on his door.

"Zane, it's food time," Valerie yelled from the outside of his door and knocked again.

"I'm coming,"

Zane put down his phone and walked out of his room. Valerie's face lit up when she saw him. They began walking and Valerie took him under the arm. He jerked it free and earned a disappointed look from Valerie before they continued walking.

"So how did the first day in your new school go?" Valerie said without feeling any shame over her clingy attempt.

"Without any problems," Zane lied as they walked down the stairs.

"See any cute girls?"

 _What is wrong with her? She doesn't have any limits when it comes to private space or private life._

Zane sighed and said "Nooo," with his voice full of annoyance.

As they entered the dining room everyone began to sit down in their chairs. Zane decided to sit down between Umbria and Flaria or to be more exact, as far away from Lavender as possible.

This time Flaria and Eriel made the food.

After a few minutes, Eriel entered the room with a big pot filled with a mouthwatering chicken stew.

"Today's meal is chicken stew," she said and put it down on the table.

Everyone immediately served themself, starting eating the meal. The meal continued and to Zane's relief, Lavender used the ignoring method on him instead of any of the other things Glory had worried over.

 **After the meal** , Zane thought he was out of danger and walked upstairs towards his room.

When he was halfway through the corridor he felt someone coming out of a door behind him.

Zane turned around only to get slammed against the wall by Lavender. She used her surprise advantage to push her right arm vertically against his chest and put her bodyweight on it to hold him still. Next, she took her free hand and pushed his head against the wall while covering his mouth.

Zane tried to wriggle himself away from her and was quite sure that he should break her grip at any moment.

Lavender leaned against him and began whispering in his ear.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are but I shall make myself damn clear for you. If you don't leave this house willingly, I'll make you do it by myself. I managed to hurt my sister. My sister! Do you know how easy it is to hurting someone I hate like you? Too easy, easy like hell," she said in a threatening voice before she released him and ran upstairs.

The thumps from her feet slowly echoed away and left Zane in a shock.

 _What is she capable of doing? Hitting me? Torturing me? Killing me?_

 ** _You're letting your mind run away. She won't kill you or hurt you._**

 _Maybe kill is an overstatement but still, after what she did to Flaria combined with her hatred against me, it could end up with a serious mess for me._

 ** _I can't deny that, especially since she basically swore to make trouble for you._**

Zane sighed and walked slowly upstairs. With a heavy mind, he found the way to his room. He slumped down on his bed and tried to get an idea of what to do.

 _She is a real psycho. I can't think of any way to stop her._

Zane lied down on the bed for some minutes until Glory knocked on the door asking: "May I enter?"

"Sure."

Glory opened the door and sat down next to him in his bed.

"Did she do something to you?"

"Yea," Zane said and rose from his bed. His body was filled with angriness over what he was forced to endure, just because Lavender couldn't put her past behind her. He began walking in circles around in his room.

 _Why do I need to take loads of problems for things I haven't done?_

"Yes, she did. She said that she was about to get me kicked from this family, that she would hurt me, " Zane said increasing his speed and breathing.

"Why do I have to suffer just because she can't handle her past. Why does she necessarily need to destroy for me, why does she assume that I'm going to hurt or abuse her just because other did," Zane yelled and stopped abruptly in his circling.

Glory looked at him a bit scared by his angry outbursts however she wasn't surprised.

"Zane, please calm yourself," she said while making more room for him on the bed.

Zane hadn't even realized that he was so angry. At the first attempt he managed to calm himself and went over to the bed. As he sat down Glory gave him a single stroke over the back before speaking.

"I don't think you really understand how hard it hit Lavender when she was nearly raped."

"You're accusing me now?"

"Zane, I'm trying to help you," Glory said a little bit offended by his fast conclusion.

Zane apologized and Glory continued.

"Set it in your situation, you have nearly been raped so you decide to avoid males. You do that for a few years until your family suddenly decides to let one live in your home. She hasn't been this close to a male for years."

Zane's mind slowly began to get it.

 _When she puts it in that viewpoint it makes more sense._

"Thanks," Zane said and gave Glory a smile.

She then silently left the room, giving Zane time to prepare himself for sleeping. When he finally was in his bed after brushing his teeth, he thought about what Glory had said.

 _It makes sense that she is angry at me, at least a bit. The thing is that she isn't just a bit angry. She's furious and when she talked to me there in the corridor, it felt like she was capable of killing me._

 ** _You're right, she is over reacting for some reason. Even with the incident at the train and the one in school. It isn't enough to threaten you like that._**

 _Someone is hiding something, whether it is the family or herself. I'm going to find it out._

 ** _Tomorrow. Now sleep and may Cresselia watch over your dreams…_**

As Zane slowly drifted to sleep he didn't even realize how right he was about thinking that someone was hiding things…

* * *

Author note

So the plots moves and someone hides things...

Send me a pm if you got questions or want say something.

Reviews and likes are appreciated.

Over and out from DragonMasterPaarthurnax!


	5. Escalation

**Author note**

 **Important to read:** During the summer is my writing schedule will be quite broken. Here is some estimated publish dates:

3-4/5: chapter 5

17-18/5 chapter 6

1-2/6 chapter 7 (A bit longer than a normal chapter.)

24-25/6 chapter 8

Likes: AsuhraTheFox, BrandonBGamer, Cptslapem, Daniel1122, Ilovesometing, NathanDrake679, Razvan563, TrainerBenji, Ultima the Eternal Dragon, VicDark, Vixal, brad goss and at last kyled91doc. For you who favorited the story in the early days, sorry for not adding you until now.

Reviews: Cptslapem, Ilovesometing, TrainerBenji and Ultima the Eternal Dragon.

Second important thing is that I'm going to do a small side story if this story. Read more at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

Escalation

Zane woke up early in the morning after a good nights sleep feeling completely refreshed. He followed his usual morning ritual, careful to avoid Lavender as he did so. When that was all finished he headed out the door with Eriel and Glory to start there walk all being ready just on time so that they could actually walk to school. When they finally got to there school the day passed in a blur and in what seemed like seconds Zane was sitting in the cafeteria with Mitis.

They had to wait for their next lesson since it was adjusted and they didn't know about it until now.

"So what's the plan. We've got half an hour until the next lesson," Mitis said and rested his head in his arms.

"We fix the homework," Zane said clearly bored out by just the thought of the idea.

"I suppose that's pretty necessary."

Zane quickly stood up and went away to his find his locker, so that he could grab the books were needed. After a few minutes of getting the lock off followed by him rustling around in the mess inside, he was able to find what he needed. When he finished shoving the items in his backpack, he closed the locker just as someone walked past him with their heavy steps echoing down the hall. Zane quickly turned around to see Lavender walking down the corridor.

Her whole appearance showed that she was inscribed by some reason. She constantly flickered with her eyes like she was trying to avoid someone.

 _Something is definitely not right, I'm sure she is hiding something._

Zane deciding to forget about it for the time being took his books and went back to Mitis.

 **At the end** of the day, Zane was once again sitting outside his locker when someone patted him on the head. He expected it to be Mitis or maybe Glory but when he faced the person he felt like his whole day had just been shot.

It was none other than the devious Nicole who smiled at him and tugged his arm a bit.

"Come, follow,"

With a huff, Zane packed his bag and followed her. She lead him out of the school building to one of the parks around the school.

They sat down on a bench and Zane already knew what to expect.

"So where are my little facts about the orange island?"

"Here," Zane said with a harsh voice and opened his bag, taking out the paper and handing it to her. She took it and inspected what he had written down. After reading it she nodded and gave him a smile.

"Seems like you are capable of doing this after all, even if you don't like it,"

"I didn't really have a choice," Zane said and crossed his arms before huffing as he was irritated to no ends with this whole ordeal.

"Don't have that kind of attitude" she said a bit disappointed at his reaction.

 _Oh, what do you expect then?_ Zane thought.

He was totally abounded when she leaned forward and into a thight hug with him. He felt her soft fur touch his body and even if he felt super awkward, he was surprised by its softness. Zane smelled her perfume and how she rubbed her body a little against his before releasing. During the hug he felt so awkward, he wasn't sure what to do.

Zane hadn't hugged her back and was very happy that nobody saw the hug.

"Better?" Nicole asked with a questioning expression.

"No, of course not. Not when you harasses me like that," he said and barred his teeth.

Nicole began laughing when he said that. _What did I do now that was this funny?_

He poked her to get her attention.

"What's so funny?" Zane said and tried to be intimidating, even if a little bit of him felt like he would laugh just because she was. She controlled her laughings and spoke.

"Why it's funny? It's obvious. Every guy I've met would do everything to be hugged by me just cause of my body but you don't want to be hugged. I've never seen a reaction like yours before and-and is's funny because I didn't even consider that you would act like this. It's so different, I've nev…," Nicole said before breaking out into laughter again. Zane began giggling too after a while.

As soon as the laughter died off a Nicole put her arm around his shoulder and Zane immediately wriggled himself free.

"Stop it."

"That's what make you so funny to tease. Everyone else would react in the complete opposite way," Nicole said before she got up.

Nicole then walked away towards the entrance while Zane made his way back into the school planning to see Mitis in the cafeteria before going to wait for Glory at the gate as normal.

He walked a few minutes making good time until someone took him by the shoulder and turned him around. Zane looked up to the angry face of Uran. Zane tried to move backward but Uran didn't move his hand.

"Wha…," Zane said and was cut of by Uran.

"Don't let me see you with my ninetales again," he said and growled at Zane. Zane gulped and held up his hands in apologize.

"I won't, I promise," Zane said, even though he knew that it was impossible to escape his blackmail meetings with the culprit.

Uran snorted and looked at him.

"I may not be the smartest in the class but I'm not dumb ass. Everyone wants her so what's the difference with you."

"No that isn't true."

 **(P.O.V. change first person, Glory)**

Valerie and I were walking through the parks around the school on our way to the bus. I really like these parks since they are always a beautiful sight to look at. Through winter, summer, autumn and spring. This went through my mind as we got on the road connecting to the bus stop.

"Glory, do you know where the others are?" Valerie asked me.

I didn't have any clue more than the fact that Zane would be meeting me at the entrance soon.

"Nope," I said to her and took a deep breath of the fresh autumn air.

"I guess we'll have to find them if they don't hurry up," Valerie said to me as we walked through the parks around the school grounds.

I just looked up to the sky and for a second forgot all the problems with Zane and Lavender, them becoming a thought at the back of my mind. For a second they finally stopped fretting around on my mind. For a second I felt he most relaxed since this Zane-Lavender problem had entered the picture.

I couldn't deny that I was stressing a lot with this problem.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder pulling me out of my thoughts as I looked up at Valerie. She giggled at me with that smile she used when ever she was about to tease. Valerie could be quite annoying even without Flaria to help her in a scheme.

Oh, great why is she gonna get in this mood right now. It's just annoying. Okay, a little funny afterward _,_ I sighed inwards.

"What's up," I said and huffed at her.

What is she up to now?

She already knew that I had spotted her giggle.

"A question, what is your future boyfriend doing with that Ninetales over there,"

I looked towards where she pointed. On the other side of the park, I saw Zane sitting at the same bench as the new Ninetales. It surprised my a bit to see him with that ninetales but first, I reacted more in Valerie's allusion.

I don't like Zane in that way, she knows that _._ I quickly tried to shake him out of my mind.

"I don't like him that way,"

"So you don't care that he is sitting with the fanciest girl in the school?"

"No…wait what?"

I turned to look at Zane and recognized the ninetales besides him was the one in our class. My blood began to boil. Why was she putting her hands on him of all people? I knuckled my fists and my heart began to thump faster.

What is she doing? Nobody touches my Zane!

I was about to walk over to them when she suddenly hugged him. Hugged him! Thankfully for Zane, he didn't hug her back. My blood began to boil even faster and I was seriously wondering if could hold myself back much longer. I was about to just walk over to her and scold her when Valerie took my shoulder.

"Glory, it's not like you to look that furious,"

I ignored Valerie when I saw Zane and the ninetales splitting up. My whole body was shaking with angriness. During this period some part of my mind thought: _Why do you care so much? All guys hug girls sometimes._ I oppressed the thought.

Without any hesitation, I decided to talk to that ninetales face to face. I pushed Valerie's hand off my shoulder and began following the ninetales. Ignored Valerie's question if I was okay, I pushed on.

I let of a steam anger as I walked up to the school following Nicole. To dismiss my angriness I kicked the bigger stones on the path. Why, why does she need to cling on him of all people?

The ninetales walked up to the entrance of the school and inside. Without caring about the attention I got, I pushed myself violently through the crowds. Finally, Nicole slowed down to take a turn into an empty corridor. Our lockers. Great, nobody is here so I can scold her as much as I want.

I walked up to her as she opened her locker.

"Hey, you," I began a little unsure on how to scold her since I rarely ever lost my temper.

"Yes," Nicole spoke with a bitchy tone.

At that I felt the rage start to build up inside me.

"Leave Zane alone," I managed to say with my voice still in a normal volume. That bitchy voice was so annoying.

She clearly noticed my suppressed rage. Of course she was that kind if a bitchy person that decides to mock you when the chance presents itself.

"Why would I? He is cute and funny to tease,"

Now I lost it.

"Leave him alone," I yelled at her and bared my teeth.

Nicole smiled at me. I did exactly what she wanted. Her smile showed that my scolding only fueled her teasing attitude and that she didn't felt any guilt about her actions. Still, I was about to continue when I heard heavy steps.

I turned to face Lavender. She was probably about to grab her bag from her locker but now she was coming to my rescue.

"What's up, sis? Is she annoying you?" Lavender asked me and turned to Nicole to continue.

"And for you, don't even dare touch my sister,"

Her voice was extremely threatening.

Nicole probably felt a bit cut off by Lavender's sudden entrance. Still, she decided to continue her teasing.

"Glory, how does it feels that I've probably been closer to Zane than you ever will be," she said and giggled.

She knew that I saw her hug. My body was filled with rage. I began muttering curses. Then I noticed Lavender.

She had always been temperamental and since Zane arrived it was worse than ever before. It took very small things to offend her and make her furious. When somebody mentioned the words Zane or male she often goes totally mad. That made Nicole's insult the worst possible of all.

First, it includes Zane, then an insult against me and at last and worst, for Lavender, that I, her sister would like to hug the person she hates.

As I expected she saw red and began threatening Nicole.

"You leave us alone or I will hurt you…," Lavender said to a Nicole.

Somewhere there my sense entered my mind and gave me a short flashback of what happened to Flaria. My rage was blown away and fear took its place.

What is Lavender going to do to Nicole? If she goes mad on her here and hurts her it could give her problems and it would be my fault from the beginning since I started the brawl.

I took a breath to calm myself a bit.

Even if I do hated Nicole, I couldn't let my sister ended up in the mess just because of me.

I took Lavender's arm and jerked it to get her attention. She turned her attention to me and I was frozen for a second when I saw the rage in her eyes. Yes, I was scared for my own sister.

I knew that I couldn't tell her to just leave Nicole alone so I improvised.

"Lavender she is so worthless so it isn't even worth the time to argue with her," I said. Sadly Lavender was in unstable in her mood and, of course, It didn't work out as I expected.

"That's why I want to beat her up," Lavender said and looked back at Nicole. I knew that Lavender was beyond the point where I could calm her.

"You are just a worthless whore that want's to be in the bed with as many boys as possible," Lavender screamed to Nicole and took a step closer.

Nicole didn't show any signs of fear or being offended. My whole body told me that Lavender would soon seriously hit her max and explode. Nicole smiled and continued her insults.

"Oh, why are you so edgy, you on your period?" Nicole said and didn't have a centimeter(Inch) of guilt in her body or voice.

That made Lavender lose her mind totally, even more than I expected and more than I could handle.

Lavender lunged forward towards Nicole who didn't have one clue about Lavender's unstable mood. Lavender took Nicole by the shoulders at the end of the lunge and slammed her against the lockers. The slam was hard and Nicole was redundant after the hit.

Nicole was astonished by Lavender's violent behavior while I tried to drag Lavender's arms off Nicole.

Before I could even ease on Lavender's grip, she took and eased it by herself just to slam back Nicole's head against the lockers with full force. I began to panic as I saw Nicole's head hit the lockers for the third time.

My body grew powerless as Nicole's head hit a metal eye made for padlocks. Blood began flowing out of her head. She was trying to escape from Lavender but by the look in her eyes, she looked like she was about to faint in any second.

I managed to do powerful jerk in Lavender's arm so she released Nicole with one hand. In her other hand was Nicole hanging with a vitreous look in her eyes. Stains of blood were all over the locker and droplets of bloods was were running down Nicoles back.

"Stop," I screamed to Lavender and tried to make her release Nicole while I felt how my breathing pace was increasing and my eyes were filled with tears. My body began to shake uncontrolled and the only thing I felt was anxiety over what I had caused. No wonder Lavender is in that unstable mood if this is how her panic attacks feel.

Suddenly a pair of muscular arms took and lifted Lavender away from Nicole. That was the last thing I remembered before going into a total, full blown panic attack.

* * *

Author rule: Always end when it's exciting.

 **Side-story contest**

I'm going to do a little side plot of my main story as a separate story. About what? That's up to you to decide. Pm me or put your idea in a review. All suggestions are appreciated and will be read. The idea mustn't be advanced, it could just be: "I would like to see more of this character" or "do a flashback about what happened here." Of course you are allowed to do more advanced ideas if you want.

The only thing I require is that you have at least one character that is from the story in your idea. 17/6 will I stop taking in requests. I will read every request and randomize the winner. In the next chapter I will tell who is the winner. The story will be published in the end of August. (Of course it could take longer/shorter time, it depends on the idea.)

Reviews and favorites are appreciated.

I'm answering questions by pm.

Over and out - DragonMasterPaarthuranx


	6. Aftermath

**Author note**

Hi!

Here is chapter 6. I hope that everyone likes it. Sadly ff.n doesn't work properly so when I uploaded this chapter all bold and italics were gone. As you may have noticed all the bold I've used in earlier chapters have disappeared for you but not me. Now is the case that I can't see the bold text or the italic but hopefully you can. I'm very sorry if they disappear since it would probably make it harder for you to read. (On the positive side, since bold hasn't worked earlier you won't miss it.) Conlusion: Curse ff.n admins for not fixing this bugs. If someone has know how to fix this, please tell me. I'm using LibreOffice and I've made various test to try to find a solution but I can't. Again, I'm very sorry for this problem.

 **Important to read:** About the writing contest I'm giving it two weeks (2/7) more since a few people wanted more time. (See my profile for more information.)

Thanks for liking: TOXIC LUCARIO LOVER, Icanroc and Nogitsune96.

Thanks for reviews: Ultima the Eterenal Dragon (again), and a guest.

* * *

Chapter 6

Aftermaths

Umbria was sitting in her office room paying rent and all the bills for the family, when she was interrupted by a sudden call from the school. It was a normal, big room with a great view of the backside of the house where a big garden could be seen. At the moment she sat in the comfortable office chair with a cup of tea in her hands, relaxing since she was done with this months bills the call came.

An irritated huff managed to escape from her mouth when she heard the ringing of her phone.

 _Why. Why do people need to call me now of all times?_ Umbria thought before picking up her mobile phone.

She answered the call and a talk that suprised Umbria began. The call was about an incident in school. Lavender had beaten someone up. As soon the call was ended, Umbria's relaxed feeling from earlier was forgotten.

 _I can't deny that I'm a little stressed by these problems. It's, after all, me who is registered as their responsible guardian. One thing is, that on the bright side is that I don't need to worry about them since I know that they can take care of themselves and each other._

Even if Umbria was the oldest and the others always put a ton of responsibility in her hands she hadn't grown mommy like most people expected her to be. Most of the time she acted like a normal seventeen yearnold Umbreon.

Umbria knew that calling Lavender would be a waste of time, since when Lavender was angry she never answered. Instead, she decided it would be better to call Glory.

 _I don't know what's going on but first priority is to get them home so I can talk to them._

Umbria was a very calm person so even if in the face of a worst case scenario she managed to keep her cool.

After a few minutes of dialing the number, a voice finally answered her.

"Hi, Umbria," Valerie said on Glory's mobile.

"Hi," Umbria answered, wondering why Valerie was using Glory's phone.

 _Glory is probably not hurt. Even if we know that Lavender hurt Flaria a bit, it was actually only a slap and the rest was an accident. Lavender would never hit Glory that hard, so what could it be? Shocked over Lavender's violence? Most likely. I'm myself am quite shaken by her growing violence since Zane came to our house._

"I suppose you want a short explanation?"

Umbria caught herself nodding, even if she was using a phone.

"Yes please,"

With a deep breath, Valerie began talking.

"Wewascomingfromschoolwhe-," Valerie said without understanding that she was speaking way too fast and that everything she was saying sounded like gibberish.

"Stop!" Umbria interrupted Valerie before continuing: "Speak slowly so I can understand you,"

Valerie took a deep breath and began talking at a slower pace.

"When school ended, Glory and Lavender met Nicole, a new girl in their class,"

"Already know about her, the rumors about her body is widespread and I'm a whole block away,"

"Well, they were in an empty corridor and nobody knows what happened but after a while a few students and a teacher found Lavender beating Nicole and…and Lavender refuse to talk about what they actually did or talked about while Glory is too shocked to talk. She just cries a-and…,"

Valerie went quiet for second while checking if she had forgotten anything major. Umbria took her chance to put in a question.

"And Nicole?"

Valerie hesitated before answering.

"She is at the school infirmary. She took some hits in the head and when people arrived she was nearly unconscious but they told me that she would be alright, it wasn't as bad as it looked,"

Umbria thought for a second before asking the major question she had been thinking.

"When are you guys gonna be home, I really don't want Lavender to hurt anybody else,"

"I'm on the bus with Lavender and Glory. We all thought it would be best to keep Zane out of the way of Lavender so Flaria, Eriel, and him are walking,"

"That works. Can I talk to Lavender or Glory?"

"Already tried multiple times and failed," Valerie said, with a sigh.

 **Zane walked beside** Flaria and Eriel in complete silence. He already knew about what had happened with Lavender and didn't want to make it worse so he choose to keep quiet. As they walked up towers their house Zane felt his heart beat rise.

 _It's definitely time to keep myself out of Lavender's way._

 _ **You are right about that. I would recommend you to stay in your room.**_

 _Of course, I don't want to get hit._

After they reached the house, Flaria opened the door for all of them. When Zane entered the room he quickly scanned the room for any signs that Lavender was home.

 _Seems like they got stuck at the principal long enough for me to get home before them._

Umbria entered the room and leaned against the door frame.

She broke the heavy silence and said: "We need to talk about this as you probably expected,"

"When?" Eriel said and put her jacket on a hook.

"When everyone is home," Umbria said and moved a blue jacket with her foot.

"Works for me," Zane said.

"Isn't that Valerie's?" Umbria said and took a second look on the jacket.

"Yep," Flaria answered and picked it up before putting it down on the hall bench.

"I won't be a mother for you, so no I won't pick it up nor telling her again. I've already told her one time and that's it," Umbria said with a hint of disappointment hidden in her voice.

"I'm always impressed by your capacity of taking care of us and still be our sister, Not just our mom," Eriel said as she put her school bag on the shoulder and walked to her room.

Umbria gave Eriel a thankful smile and turned her attention to Zane.

"Can we talk for a bit?"

"Of course," Zane answered and followed her as she walked into the kitchen.

They entered it and Umbria walked over to the kitchen desk. She then began boiling water for tea.

"I know that you are extremely affected by this events," Umbria pause for a second. "You are a big part of this problems and you know it. I don't accuse you for doing anything wrong but still, Lavender is angry at you. After this, she has confirmed that she is capable of doing nearly everything in her unstable situations,"

"I know," Zane said and accepted the cup of tea Umbria handed him.

"The point is that I'm going to have to talk to her. Hopefully, I can convince her to bury the battle-axe. Wheather I succeed or not, I've got a backup plan. The reason that she is so hateful towards males is because she hasn't been with one in years,"

When she spoke Zane began to get a bad feeling about what direction her plans were going.

"If she actually gets to meet you, you can prove her wrong," Umbria said and took a sip of her tea.

Zane's mind was racing and after a few seconds he managed to talk about the holes in her plan.

"First: how shall I make her freely go into the same room as me, second: if she does what shall I do so she won't beat me up,"

Zane was feeling very vulnerable over position he was currently in.

 _This can end however Arceus knows._

"I'm going to use our duty lists. We all agreed that it would reduce the arguing in this family so as you have noticed we randomize people for different jobs. For now, nobody has put you in the system but the current lists are ended soon,"

"And on the next list, I'm going to be with Lavender every day?" Zane asked fearing for the worst.

"No, we don't stick to anyone special. We just have at random a person and a job. When we meet and make the next list we pair people up, and some days we let everyone get paired up excluding you and Lavender, so Lavender can't say no," Umbria said a bit proud of her plan.

"And what about me getting beaten up?" Zane said and put his empty tea mug down on the counter.

"I will ensure that the two of you are with someone else. After I've talked to her I'm sure she won't hit or disobey any of her sisters," Umbria spoke, wrapping up her plan.

Zane looked at her while thinking the plan through.

 _It is actually thought and through from beginning to end._

 ** _I think you can trust her, she seems to be smart._**

 _I suppose your right but I can't stop feeling worried about meeting her._

 _ **I can't do anything but agree.**_

"I'm in,"

"Thanks, Zane," Umbria said and put down her cup as someone opened the kitchen door.

Flaria stood in the opening with Valerie behind her.

"They're here,"Flaria said and nodded towards Valerie.

Umbria looked at them before nodding and walking to the hall.

Zane took the opportunity to escape to his room.

 _Lavender will probably not come into my room._

When he was finally sitting in his room he thought about a thing noticed earlier that day.

 _When I was at my locker I saw her. She was defiantly looking for someone and besides, she looked like she was worried._

 _ **Yes, I think it something more than you that makes her this mad.**_

 _Wondering if and if what? A person?_

 _ **Probably**_

 _True but I don't have clue who then... And why she is dong this._

 **Meanwhile Umbria** , Flaria, and Valerie entered the hall. The atmosphere was dead silent. Glory stood leaning against the wall, sobbing silently. She hadn't put her bag down or taken off her jacket. The events had made her shocked to the core.

Lavender stood and simply ignored her environment. She was still mad after the events.

When Umbria entered the room she noted that Lavender was acting like everyone was transparent.

 _Not worth it to waste time on her, for now,_ Umbria thought about Lavender and decided to walk over to Glory. She walked over to the jumpy Glory and embraced her in a deep hug.

Glory rested her head against Umbria's shoulder, as her sobs got higher. Flaria, joining in, dragged Valerie by the arm and soon they joined in a group hug. After a few minutes they released each other.

"Glory you are shocked, you need to rest," Umbria said walked over to Lavender.

Flaria and Valerie took Glory and led her away to the living room. During the whole scene Lavender had just ignored everyone but now she realized that it wouldn't work any longer.

Lavender felt a variety of feelings welling up in her body. Guilt for what she had done, rage for what the world had done against her, sadness over what state she had put her sister in.

She felt like she had a big lump in her stomach.

 _Why does it need to be like this? Why is the world so mean?_ Lavender thought and looked up to meet Umbria's gaze.

 _Here goes nothing_ Umbria thought and spoke.

"Come, Lavender. We need to talk," Lavender responded with a slight nod.

Umbria walked to her office with Lavender in trail. Lavender followed without saying anything. She was clearly recalcitrant when they entered the office. Umbria closed the door and sat down in her normal chair while Lavender took a normal wooden chair and placed it in front of Umbria's desk.

A heavy vail of silence hung in the air. Umbria swept away some papers to make space for her to put down a paper.

"Read it. I've noted some things the school said to me during our phone call," Umbria said and pushed it a bit closer to Lavender. Slowly Lavender took and dragged it to herself. She began reading it. A minute passed by before when finished reading the whole thing.

Lavender soon switched her gaze from the paper to Umbria's eyes.

"Suspension for three weeks and a warning. The next time they find a reason, they will kick you out," Umbria concluded and took the paper from Lavender.

"If it was really was necessary for you to put yourself in trouble like this, at least tell me what's wrong,"

Lavender didn't answer. Now with the paper, Umbria had shown her it felt ten times more real. She felt guilty for what she had done. Some parts of her just wanted the dam to break so she could cry, scream, and tell Umbria everything. Others wanted to keep quiet. One wanted to think about all her problems.

 _ **Why don't you just tell her?**_

 _Because it's private._

 _ **Not when you attack people like that. You need someone to talk to whether it's Umbria, Glory or someone else of them.**_

 _No, it's my business._

 _ **That's not an excuse for not isolating yourself, especially with this problem you haven't told them.**_

 _I would never tell anybody about that._

"I won't force you to say everything you know but I do demand a short explanation," Umbria said with a little piece of anger in her voice.

Slowly, Lavender shook her head and looked down in her lap. As she did, waves of guiltiness rushed over her and the lump in her stomach just grew.

Umbria rose from her chair and looked down at Lavender before speaking at a fast pace.

"I've taken care of you ever since our housekeeper left when I was twelve. Ever since that, I've been responsible for bills, food and, your upbringing. I've raised this whole family for several years as a sister. Our parents left me with our housekeeper as soon as I was born. After that, they have never been here. When the others were born our housekeeper always drove to the hospital alone and came back with them. I've never ever seen them or even a picture,"

Umbria stopped for a breath and continued her cursing over their parents. She was angry. Lavender had stopped her attempt to ignore Umbria and was know fully focused on her.

"They have never called us or sent us a letter. Just a code to a bank account with loads of money and the keys to this house. The only thing that confirms that we even have the same parents is a blood and DNA comparison we did at the doctor one time," Umbria said anger raging through her system.

"And a whole life without parents has made me responsible for you and you thank me for all these years by beating people up and then refusing to let me help you," Umbria said and slammed her fist on the desk.

Lavender sat frozen in her seat. She had only seen Umbria lose her temper in rage two times. One when Valerie managed to lose a folder filled with bills and the other when Eriel's prank escalated and destroyed their tv for 2 700 dollar.

Lavender felt fear. She wanted Umbria to be her normal self.

 _ **It is your fault that she is so angry.**_

 _But what shall I do?_

 _ **Talk to her.**_

Umbria had calmed herself a bit and sat down in the chair. She hadn't really understood how angry she sounded and said: "I'm sorry if I was a bit harsh,"

"No, I shall be sorry, It's my fault. I destroy everything for myself," Lavender said and felt how the dam inside her that was holding up her feelings was about to fall. Umbria looked at Lavender and felt a bit proud over the fact that Lavender actually spoke out that what she was doing was wrong.

"We'll talk about your problems and your behavior against the others but first we need to do something much more important," Umbria said and walked around her desk to where she embraced Lavender. Lavender hugged Umbria back and rested her head against Umbria's chest and began crying. The lump in her stomach felt lighter as she cried against Umbria's chest but she knew that this wouldn't be the final solution.

 _ **Talk to her, you need it.**_

Lavender ignored herself and dug her head deeper in Umbrias chest.

Umbria stroked Lavender's forehead and after ten minutes her crying began dying off.

"Let's take a break, you can take a rest and gather yourself. Later today we talk about your behavior, problems and you tell me exactly what happened," Umbria said and they walked out of the office.

Lavender nodded and walked out of the office aiming for her own room.

While Lavender and Umbria had their talk, Glory was lying on the living room couch. She was recovering from the shock-like state she had been in. Flaria and Valerie had put her under a blanket and when she calmed they left her to rest. She wasn't resting as much as they believed. Much more lying curled with her eyes shut and ears flat against the head in attempt to close the world out. Glory kept on thinking about the fight.

Many things had flown through her mind since Valerie and Flaria put her on the couch. About Lavender's violent behavior. About the fight. About her involvement in it.

 _If I hadn't followed Nicole in the first place. Lavender would have never attacked Nicole._

She felt guilty as she curled herself together.

 _Everything was my fault. I managed to make Lavender's situation ten times worse._

Glory was up in her own thoughts and didn't notice that someone entered the room. The person carefully sneaked up behind the couch. As Glory was thinking on her problems the person suddenly took there hand and slid it in under Glory's shirt to her stomach.

Glory squeaked and jolted both for the sudden touch and the cold hand. She opened her eyes to see Eriel's smiling face. Eriel giggled and Glory couldn't resist joining in. Glory's heartbeat fell back to a normal pace after the surprise as she laughed with Eriel.

"See, it's much better to be happy!" Eriel said and walked around the couch to sit down just below Glory's feets.

"True but a few things are still nagging at my mind," Glory said as Eriel took her legs and stretched them out. Eriel put them in her lap and said: "It's always better to ponder together than alone,"

"I'll tell you. Most of the things I've thought about, are the fact that I'm feeling responsible for starting the fight and well… another thing that I'm thinking on is what made Lavender so angry. She had many reasons, Nicole's insults, the mention of Zane but what I think made her angriest was when Nicole mentioned that I wanted to be his… friend,"

"Aren't you that already? "

"Yes, but Nicole pointed on something closer friendship,"

"You mean that Lavender would be angry on you for growing too close to Zane?"

"You must be reading my thoughts. I think she would feel betrayed if I, who is closest to her, choose to be with him too much," Glory said and looked up in the celing wondering what she could do about it.

"The answer is simple, you need to make Lavender and Zane friends,"

"Easier said than done,"

"Belive in yourself and try. Affter this incident, I think the whole family is in this thing with making Lavender normal again. That would solve many problems both for herself and us,"

Glory nodded and thought on what Eriel said.

 _She is right. If I want to change Lavenders attitude to Zane, then I need to fight for it._

"Thanks, Eriel, sometimes you are wise,"

Proud of the compliment, she smiled and gave Glory a hug.

"Aren't you wiser? You are one year older than me," Eriel said as she released Glory.

"Today I wasn't,"

Glory still felt guilty for the fight and still worried over how Lavender felt but she was now determined to help Lavender. As Eriel left the room Glory fell asleep with new ideas and thoughts about how to help Lavender and especially remove her guiltiness.

 **Lavender layed in** her bed in her room and thought about what she had done and said. She was covered by a green covet and had a big cushion under her head. She was quite tired but was still awakened by knockings on the door. Lavender huffed and yelled: "Come in,"

Umbria opened the door and walked over to Lavender's bed. Lavender sat up in the bed but didn't let go of the covet. Umbria sat down on the edge of it and said: "Can you tell me what happened now in school?"

Lavender snorted and told Umbria what happened in short. The Lavender that wanted to cry in Umbria's arms were long ago dead.

Umbria pondered a few seconds before speaking again.

"I've already told you how disappointed I'm with your behavior, so let's begin there,"

"What do you want out of me?" Lavender said in a harsh voice.

"There we have it again. Stop using that harsh attitude against people. You have used it nearly every time, since Zane arrived,"

"Zane is a male and I hate males,"

"You are hopeless to talk to now," Umbria said and put a hand on her forehead.

"Maybe because you took in that idiot thing in this family,"

Umbria tired of Lavenders stubbornness decided to go the hard line.

"Since you don't want to negotiate with me, I'll set the rules without you. First, you shall respect your family and listen to what they say. That means no getting mad and attacking people. Second, you shall tell us when you have problems. Third, you shall give Zane a chance,"

Lavender looked at Umbria and snorted before answering.

"All of them expect the last one, I will follow. You can just dream about that one,"

Umbria stared in Lavenders eyes.

"Fine, say no, refuse and be difficult but I will make you spend time with him whether you like it or not," Umbria said with hardness in the voice.

Lavender shivered a bit since she knew that the threat was genuine. Without reflect on Lavender's reaction, Umbria continued.

"Back to point two of the things I said. Do you have any problems beyond Zane and your resent three-week long suspension?"

"No," Lavender lied.

 _ **You need to tell her, nobody knows this and it's a problem far more than you can handle.**_

 _Never_.

 _ **People will soon begin suspecting things. They will find out.**_

"Are you sure about that?" Umbria said and put her hand on Lavender's shoulder.

"Yes," Lavender said even if a lump in her stomach began growing.

 ** _You can't lie to your sister._**

"Next thing I want to talk about is the way you treat Zane," Umbria said and nailed Lavender with her eyes. Lavender did a little-alarming sound.

"Yes, I know it, did you think he would be quiet? Anyway, you shouldn't hurt him nor threaten him," Umbria said and gave Lavender a don't-try-to-resist gaze.

Lavender just muttering something and nodded. Umbria satisfied with what she had said to Lavender nodded and left her room.

 **Zane sat in his room** and wondered how this Lavender thing would turn out. In the middle of his thoughts, someone called him. Zane walked over to his desk and picked up his mobile. He saw Andromeda's number and answered.

"Hi!" he answered and wondered if something had happened due to Andromeda's earlier suicide attempt.

 _Don't say she is in trouble with herself again._

"Hi," Andromeda answered markedly tired and sad.

"Are you okay? Has something happened?" Zane couldn't stop his concern. She delayed her answer a few seconds.

"Maybe…,"

"Tell me," Zane said while a chill flew trough his body as he thought: The worst is if she tries to do suicide I can't do anything about it more than talking to her.

"I lost control over myself again. Did I tell you that we have a school here, like you? Whatever, yesterday we had a class and I just become so frustrated over how much I had missed and left the lesson in rage. I walked to the building with my room and here I am now," Andromeda's voice trailed off. Zane heard her sobbing and said:

"You don't need to be ashamed if you have missed things. You are a perfect person like you are. Besides I'm sure that they can help you with that."

"Thanks but I've truanted way too much. I haven't learned a thing since my brother died. I've missed many years of education. If that isn't enough, I've never listened to the teacher or done my works when you dragged me to school,"

"Sigh. Next time, promise to call me whenever you get an impression of doing something you know is wrong," Zane said when he knew that she was safe.

"I will, I promise,"

A loud sound was heard in the background of Andromeda's voice.

"Zane, I'm gonna go eat. Talk to you later,"

"Bye,"

The call ended and Zane put his phone down.

 _I really hope that she stops with that behavior._

 **Down in the kitchen** was Lavender. Out in the dinning room was Flaria and Eriel making the table. Lavender stood with the door to the dining room against her back. She was searching for a special thing.

 _There it is._

In the big kitchen there was a lot of kitchen-dressers with various things in them. Lavender was opening one of them. She sat down on her knees and picked up a single thing from it.

 _Too small._

Lavender put it back and took another similar thing.

 _I won't be able to hide it. It's too big._

She moved on to the next one.

 _Perfect. Medium big. Sharp. Plastic handle. 15(5.9 inches) cm long blade._

Lavender took the knife and wrapped it in a blood-red towel she brought.

She immediately rose from her kneeling position and shut the dresser when she heard steps closing in on the kitchen door. Valerie entered and didn't notice that Lavender had closed the dresser.

"Why do you have a towel?" Valerie asked and began pairing knifes with forks.

"Just spilled some water," Lavender said with a cold attitude.

Valerie nodded and didn't pay any more attention to Lavender as she walked out of the room to put out the cutlery.

 _This is perfect. Nobody uses it, so they won't notice if it's gone. Lavender thought and walked out of the kitchen with a grin._ _Umbria, fuck your rules._

* * *

 **Author note**

Looks good? Reviews and likes are appreciated. If you got questions, send a pm and I answer as fast as possible. Over and out from DragonMasterPaarthurnax!


	7. Anger and hate: part one

Author note

Hi and welcome to chapter 7.

 **Important to read: this chapter is going to be in two parts. One today and the second in about three days. Toghether they will be twice as long as a normal chapter. Why? Because I'm going on a trip to another land and can't write after that. You can check my profile if you want to see the next publish date.**

 **Warning gore and blood appears in this chapter. It also appears sexual content.**

 **This chapter will contain a battle. I explained the battle logics in chapter three and now I'm explaining it again and yes it's long and boring but important if you want the story to make sense.**

Favorites:

Reviews:

* * *

Battle explanation.

Sorry for the long text but if you want to understand everything read this, most if it is quite easy to understand. It's long because if someone has hard to understand it, I got them covered with examples and this detailed text. If you skip the examples it's much shorter than it seems.

Fighting summary:

check bulbapedia or pokemon database if you want information like movesets, moves, weakness chart. Etc.

Bulbapedia = long and much more facts in the explanations.

Pokemon database = short and accurate explanations/lists

Powers:

All pokemon as a kind of power matching their type/types.(normal) The power works like muscles, can be trained and is individual. Some pokemons has more and some less.

It exists one base power(normal) and one for each type. A pokemon can learn to use them all even if it's hard for them to use powers that aren't matching their type, normal type discluded. That means that a pokemon that trains grass moves often is still very weak when it trains steel moves for the first time.

If they train their normal power, it will make all types a little bit stonger. It boosts the type a bit so training only normal won't make you super good with other moves. The pokemon still needs to train the specific types to be good at them.

Movesets:

They all have movesets similar to the games. They have much easier to learn a move that is included in their moveset but can learn moves that isn't included. They can learn how to use other powers and thereby moves of other types but they need to train a lot to do it.(Normal discluded)

Power and Movesets combined:

The majority of pokemons have one/two base powers they use depending on their type (and normal power). It's also normal that a pokemon has a minor power they use just for one move. Example: Glaceon is ice but since bite(dark) is included in the moveset a Glaceon has quite easy to learn it, still it's harder than ice-moves and it would still be hard for the glaceon to master other dark-moves that isn't in the moveset.

Moves:

Attacks and moves works quite different from the games in my story. When a pokemon is focusing it could create things or moves with their powers. What they create is parted in two major groups.

The easiest things to learn and create are set moves. The pokemon focuses and uses the power to create a move.

The second thing is free moves. They are not bound by any rules and it's only the pokemons mind and powers that could limit them. For an example, a pokemon could possibly move a mountin with a free move if it had power enough. They aren't harder to learn since, there aren't any specific moves to learn. Instead they are harder to control and create. A pokemon needs to have clear vision what the move shall do. Therefore the pokemon needs to think more carefully before executing the move.

Free moves is often giving the user advantage in battle since the move could possibly be whatever you want, that makes it har for the opponent to prepare and counter the attack. It's also better since it doesn't have any limits.

The negative side of free moves are that if the user isn't focusing enough on what she or he want to happen, nothing will happen or the move goes totally mad.

Using free moves without care could be very dangerous since it isn't bounded by anything than the mind and the power of the user. It rarely happens that this moves kill persons when the fails but still be vary before using one if you are unsure.

That makes these moves different since they relay heavily on the pokemons control over it's mind. It's required to have good mind control to use them so especially in stressed sitations like fights so training quite much isn't unusal if the pokemon want to learn to use these moves.

These kind of moves are so flexible so many people use the in their everyday life to make things more simply. In unstressed situations many more people uses them since it's much easier for them to focus.

The moves could, like muscles, be unequal to strengt, depending on how much power the pokemon chooses to put in the move.

Example: if two pokemons use ember, one could be strong enough light a fire while the other is enough to light a candle. Still the same attack.

When a pokemon uses a move the power will be lowering depending on move and strength of the move. The power will simply be lowering like muscles get weary. If their power is going low enough they would faint of fatigue.

If a pokemon uses a free move that, for an example creates a big storm, the storm would drain their powers after they have fainted which could lead to death. It's easy to avoid the move from draining power after the fainting but if it's created wrong this will happen.

The power in a pokemon could go very low before they are fainting etc. How low it can go before they can't fight is much up to their own. Some pokemons give up easier than others.

All set moves are divided in three groups:

Special attacks:

All these are purely made out of power which means that they could be fully absorbed by another pokemon. They are mostly ranged.

Physical attacks:

Are a combination between the pokemons power and fists, claws, kicks, etc.

They combine the pokemons physical powers and type-power.

They can't be fully absorbed by another pokemon.

Example: Dragon claw is a physical attack. It is the pokemons claw(nails sometimes.) combined with it's power. When the claw hit another pokemon, the pokemon can absorb the type-power in the attack but not the claw initself. The claw will still hit if the pokemon isn't dodging it or blocking it. The most of them are made for close-combat.

Status attacks:

These attack isn't focused on hurting the opponent instead it changes the enviroment to the advantage of the user or power up the user. Some of them is also made for giving the opponent a disadvantage.

Many of these moves that is used in the games are changed since they aren't fitting in.

Example: smoke screen works since it would make it harder for the opponent to see you but baby-doll-eyes won't be included since showing cute eyes to person that is about to hit you will probaly not work in reality. It simply doesn't make so much sense to have moves like that in a battle.

Defense and Sp. defense:

When a pokemon hit another pokemon their power absorb a bit of the hit depending on type weakness and resistance. A pokemon can choose how much power it will put in absorbing hits from attacks. Special attacks can be fully absorbed while physical can't be fully absorbed.

HP:

It doesn't exists any hp bar in this fiction or any other wierd thing. Instead the pokemon would work as a normal human would. They can get scratches, broke legs, bleeding, get tired, faint, die etc. When a pokemon get's lower power, it's getting tired and more vurneble to attacks since it can't absorb them. It's unable to attack until the power restores a bit. (They can often use more power than the chooses but they would risk to faint of fatigue.) This is like getting tired in your muscles. You need to rest before using them again.

The power that they use for attacks are closely tied with their normal physical power. (Muscles.) When their type-based-power goes down they, beyond earlier symptoms, will show the same symptoms as if their muscles where tired out. It's the same the other way around, a pokemon that had ran 10 km won't be able to attack any massive attacks.

When it comes to how fast the power regnerates, it would regnerate as fast as the muscles does.

Status conditions:

Will be included but some will work different. For an example, a confused pokemon will act confused, not hitting it self.

 **This battle system is made and owned by me. If you want to use it you must get permission from me. Otherwise it will be a copyright infringement**

Send me a pm of you want to use it.

Sigh* that was everything. Now to the story.

* * *

Chapter 7

Anger and hate: part one

Lavender stood in her room looking at the knife. She knew what she was had to do.

 _I'll do it in tomorrow afternoon_.

After checking that the door was locked she took the knife and hid it under a loose plank. The plank was located under her bed and was hard to spot.

 _The only thing I need to do is wait._

 **Next morning Zane** and the eevees sisters woke up as normal. They ate break fast and did all their morning rituals until everyone was standing in the hall.

Valerie was searching around for her jacket and Flaria was busy with correcting her mane in the hall mirror. Glory, Zane, Eriel stood and waited besides the door while Umbria was talking to Lavender about her suspension.

"As you know you can't be in school for three weeks, so everyday we will collect a packet of books, tasks and essays from your home-teacher," Umbria said to Lavender and gave her a hug.

Lavender muttered something to answer and turned around, showning how moody she was.

Umbria sighed and walked throught the door just as Valerie found her jacket.

Zane, Mitis and Glory, were all in school, currently in the chemistry corrdidor. The walls was filled with posters with chemical formulas. As they walked through the chemistry corrdor they didn't notice who sat at bench staring at them.

Nicole sat on the wooden bench and stared down the back of Glory's head. She had a bandage around her head accompanied by a dulling headache.

 _I hate people that think that they are better than me_. Nicole thought and knuckled her fists as she saw Glory laugh at something Zane said. At that moment she decided to do something.

 _Glory and Lavender shall pay for what state they've put me in. Im not as dumb as that Lavender idiot so I'm not going to do the dirty work myself._

As Zane, Mitis and Glory disappeared around the corner Nicole turned around and walked away looking for a special person.

 **A few minutes** later Nicole found who she was searching for. In a small room made for group works sat Uran with his gang of friends. Uran's gang of friends consisted of a Gigabite, a Haxaouros, and a Exadrill. They all sat in red armchairs with their feets on the plastic table in front of them. As Nicole entered the room she got all the attention on her.

She walked forward and sat down in a empty armchair.

"Hi there, babe," Uran said, flirting with her. Nicole made a false giggling before talking.

"I've been looking for you," she said and looked at Uran while trying to make it sound like she cared for him.

"See, she likes me," Uran said and looked at his friends ignoring Nicole.

 _He really believes that I like him, what a goof._

Uran's friends responded with various questions about what he thought about her body. As they ran out of questions Nicole took a chance and walked over to Uran so she stood infront of him. Uran didn't even tried to hide the fact that he was staring right at her clevage. Nicole gave him a faint smile and bent closer to him, showing some more clevage. She leaned her body against his and whispered in his ear.

"Can I talk to you in privacy?"

Uran fully focused in on her clevage did an affirmative sound. Behind her she heard Uran's friends talking about her and Uran. Nicole stood straight again and turned around.

"Can you leave us alone?" Nicole said and did a nod against the door at the same time as she let her nine tales rest in Uran's lap.

Instead of answering her they walked towards the door whispering about her and Uran with excited voices. Before closing the door the Gigabite said: "Good job, getting a girl like that Uran but hope that she doesn't moan to high,"

 _What in the name of Giratina do they think I'm going to do? I would never do anything like… that in school. Especially with a person I hate._

"Before you say anything, I can tell you that you won't make me do any thing that can put me in trouble. If I'm creating trouble for myself, I do it for my goals," Uran said and gave her threatfull look.

 _Now or never._ Nicole thought.

 _ **Come on Nicole, you have done this may times. He seem like a easy target to con** vince._

 _Maybe he is but I still don't like to do this. It feels so wrong to let someone touch my body even if I hate it._

 _ **You know that this is way of getting people do as you say.**_

 _But it isn't right. I'm only doing this because I'm a worthless person with a nice body. Without it I would be nothing. I woudn't be popular nor noticed by boys._

 ** _Instead of thinking of finding someone who sees you beyond your body focus in the moment._**

Nicole took a deep breath and went through the manipulating-act in her mind.

"Why did you want me," Uran said and snorted.

"Sorry for making you wait, but could you do a favor for me?" Nicole said and walked against him.

"Depends,"

Nicole took a step closer to him and put a hand on his chest. Slowly, she lifted him and pushed him backwards until he stood leaned against the wall.

"Lavender and Glory needs a little lesson,"

"I'm thinking on it,"

"Oh, I'll help you think," Nicole said and pushed her body against his. She let her breasts rest on his chest as she continued with her talking. Slowly her tails closed in on his body.

"Convinced?"

"Nope,"

Nicole sighed and thought: _You have done this before and it's nothing wrong with it_

Her tails curled them self around his legs. She hestiated a bit before taking Uran in a embrace and kissing him on the mouth.

As soon as she ended the kiss he took a steady grip around her neck and pushed her head towards his so he could kiss her again. Without any elegance he smashed his lips into hers. It didn't took long before he pushed his tounge into her mouth.

When he opened his lips and tried to put his tounge in her, her whole body just wanted to turn and run.

 _This isn't right against me!_

 _ **It's the only reason people likes you.**_

Even if she let him inside her mouth she couldn't stop herself from feeling vurnable when he put hand on her soft stomach and began sliding it up against her breast. Uran's hand was right under her breast when she wriggeled free.

At the moment she wriggled herself free she put up a false smile on her lips to make it look like she enjoyed his precense.

"Better?" Nicole asked and even if she was sure on the answer.

"Of course," Uran said as he reached out for her body, not even thinking on his answer instead wanting more of her body. Nicole dodged.

"You accept?"

"Yes," Uran said and reached out for her a second time.

Nicole avoided his hand and quickly disappeared from the room throught the door. With her mind full of thoughts she walked towards her next lesson.

 _Why do I do these things. I know it's wrong towards myself._

 _ **Yes, you should take care of yourself and try to find real friends instead of just being popular for your body.**_

 _Maybe, but the main point is that these two eevee's is getting what they deserve._ Nicole thought and tried to supress her feelings but she still felt the tears in her eyes.

 _Real friends..._

 **The cafeteria was** filled with noisy students as usual. People talked, ate, and bought food from the cafeteria desk. In a corner of the big room sat Zane, at a table as he waited for Glory. When he took the last bit of his sandwich, Mitis had just arrived to sit with him.

"What's up?" Mitis asked and sat down.

"Eating,"

"Sounds like a good id-," Mitis began but was cut off when a druddigon sat down next to them.

"So this is where you're hiding?" He said and high fived Mitis. Zane greeted him. He didn't know his name so he asked, even if it was a bit embarrasing.

"I know we've met before but what's your name?" Zane said, facing the druddigon.

"Dustin is my name,"

They began talking about various things and after a while the topic drifted towards Zane's new home.

"So how's it like to live in a house filled with all eevee girls?" Mitis asked.

"I suppose it's okay," Zane said and started on his second sandwich.

"Okay? Isn't it amazing to live in a house filled with sexy girls?" Dustin said and put his hands on the table.

"I've never thought about it that way," Zane said, revealing that he wasn't much of a girl-hunter.

"How can't you? I mean, everyone would like to put their hands on one of them. You can't deny that the're fancy. Why haven't you looked at them a bit?" Dustin said since he didn't really understand why Zane hadn't looked at them more.

"Cuz he isn't perverted or horny," Mitis muttered and recieved an elbow in the stomach from Dustin. After elbowing Mitis, Dustin turned his attention to Zane and asked: "Do you think they are fancy?"

Zane didn't know how to answer so he asked a question to gain some time.

"What do you think about them?"

"Don't ask," Mitis said while wailing and rubbing his stomach. Sadly, it was too late. When Dustin began speaking nothing could stop him. Zane wasn't aware of this and didn't know that he had condemned himself to listen to a 30 minutes long lecture about how nice the eevee girls were.

"I think as most people do. They are amazing, all of them. I mean first we got Flaria who has the status as the fanciest girl in the school. Just look at her body, beautiful shape, perfect size and dimensions of hips, breasts, butt. Nothing is too big nor too small. And at last a funny personality,"

Mitis sighed and and tried to interrupt Dustin.

"We know that they are quite beautiful but is it nec-,"

"Quite? You interrupted me, Mitis. Now where was I?" Dustin said and continued.

"Then we got Valerie with her big breasts. I guess that they are F-cups. Amazing. After that we got Glory. Have you ever looked at her hips?"

Zane was a bit astonished by how much Dustin had analyzed their bodies. _I can't say that I've never thought on the fact that they are bit above average when it comes to fancines but he is exaggerating. Beauty isn't measured in breast size. It's up to each individual to measure what they think is beautiful,_ Zane thought

"Next up is Lavender and even if she hasn't let a boy even talk to her in years, she has an at least overall good look," Dustin continued without noticing that nobody was interested since they already heard the speech before.

 _There, you have something important to think on._ Zane thought when he heard what Dustin said. _It is the personality that is important. Lavender may be fancy but with her temper and unstable mood I would never ever consider her as a girlfriend. Rather a person that is nice and caring._

"Then we got Eriel. She has well developed body even if she is one year younger than us and is definiatly the cutest of them. After her we have Umbria with her caring personality and smart brain,"

 _Thank Dialga for not making him a total pervert. It seems that he can see beyond their bodys and that makes him much more acceptable in my books than all these people that are just looking under skirts their whole life and don't know the value of a caring person._

"That's what I think about the eevee girls. It's sad that the chance that I'm going to look closer at them is low. I mean, I would never consider to sneak-peak or something and it doesn't matter how fancy a person is. You can't choose who you are falling in love with. The chance that it would be with one of them is quite low if you look at how many people are in this school,"

 _True. He doesn't seems like the pervert I expected when I began listening at him. He is actually better than many others when he says that you can't choose who to fall in love with. It doesn't matter if a person isn't super-fancy if the person has a nice personality. Rather ugly and caring than the opposite. Or preferably both caring and fancy._ Zane thought and swallowed a bit of his sandwich.

"Seems like you have checked them out more than enough," Mitis said and took his revenge by elbowing Dustin. Dustin ignored the elbow and went back to his unanswered question.

"So what do you think about them?"

Zane tried to come up with a honest answer. _I'm not sure. I mean why would I think on something like that in first place?_

 ** _Because most boys like girls, you being included._**

 _Maybe..._

 _ **Don't even try to deny that you don't find any of them attractive.**_

A piece of a memory flew throught Zane's mind. It was from the day when Glory had, by mistake, hurt him and had taken him to her room to reduce the pain with her ice-powers. The memory consisted of himself and her sitting and looking at each other.

"So do you like any of them?" Dustin asked again.

"Nope," Zane said and ate the last bit of his sandwich. During their conversation, most of the people in the cafeteria had left. Zane looked at the clock on the wall.

"Whatever, I need to go," Mitis said and rose from the bench. Not much later Dustin did the same and Zane was left alone. I suppose I'm waiting here until Glory arrives.

 **A gravel path** was going alongside the school. It had a concreate wall on the left side and nature on the right. The gravel crackled under Glory's shoes as she walked on the path. She had her white headphones in her ears and didn't notice the sounds behind her. On her shoulder she had dark, blue bag.

As a gust of wind blew through the air she stopped to look at flower she knew Lavender had talked about yesterday.

 _I'm wondering if she would like me to pick it? As a gift to her when she is lonely at home. It must be horrible to be home for suspension._

Glory bend over and was about to pick it when she suddenly was pushed out of balance and down on the ground. The push was hard and unxepected so before she hit the ground so she tried stop herself with her palms. The gravel made long scrathches in her palms and she felt the warm feeling of blood.

In habit she screamed: "Eriel," even if she couldn't see the person. Even if it didn't hurt in her palms or bled to so much, she was still a bit amazed by the violent behavior.

 _This isn't like her._

Glory was about to rise up again when she heard a growling and turned to face Uran. He stood there with his muscular body facing her and a malicious smile on his lips.

* * *

Author note

Part two is uploaded in three days.

So what did you thought about this chapter? Your thoughts are important for me, it's my way of improving myself and, seriously, it takes two minutes for you to review and/or like while it takes me two weeks to write and one to plan a chapter.

With this two minutes you makes both my day happier and most important, help me with improving my writing skills and this story.

If you got questions, send me a pm and I answer.

DragonMasterPaarthurnax - over and out'


	8. Anger and hate: part two

Author note

Here is part two of this chapter. Hope everyone likes it.

Favorites: TrashyAuthor, Thunderfang447, Falconfox8, Sindrissunchatcher and Merjin3102. (Forgot to do this last time XD)

Reviews: brad goss, Ultima, Nitro and Cptslapem.

I answered your (and others) questions more properly in this message Cptslapem.

 **Important to read: After this chapter I'm going on vacation and can't publish during a longer period. Check my profile for the next date.**

 **This chapter contains blood and gore. This is a M rated story after all.**

The winner of my story competetion is:

Ultima the Eternal Dragon.

This side story is going to be about the time before Zane went to the eevee mansion. It's many things we doesn't know about him and his close friend Adromeda. How did they met? How did they grew so close? What happened to Andromeda's brother that crushed her life?

I'm also answering a few questions.

1 How long is this story going to be?

2 Are you going to continue with this story?

3 Why aren't you updating ofter?

4 How does the school works in your world?

1 At least 100 000 words if I continue.

2 Depends. I writing because it's fun, not for being famous or making money. I would write even if I didn't publish. That means that the publishing part isn't the most important thing for me to do. If nobody enjoys it I would be a waist of time to publish it. The thing that is important for me is the viewer. You.

The simple conclusion is that I will publish this story as long as you show me that you enjoy it.

If you show me that by reading, reviewing or liking is your choise. Maybe sending a pm with a tips or something else. How you show that is up to you.

I publish this as long as you enjoy to read it.

3 Because it takes time to write. I'm also doing longer chapters. I can do shorter chapters and update often if you like that more.

4 Like a normal high school.

* * *

Chapter 8

Anger and hate: part two

Glory stood and looked at Uran. They were both standing on a path next to the school, facing each other.

 _Of course it's that bully._ Glory thought and slowly walked backwards.

With a fast movement she put her headphones in her bag and asked him: "What do you want from me?"

During the years she had seen him bully people often, so she wasn't surprised but she was still wary.

"You want to play a game?" he answered her and snorted like Glory wasn't even worth his time.

Glory felt that he was up to something and decided to try to get away.

"No, I don't want to, so now I'm leaving you and you are leaving me,"

"The game is called beat-Glory,"

Glory turned around. During the years Uran had been involved in many brawls with different people. This was the first time she had seen him threaten someone outside the battle arena in the sports hall. Normaly he would ensure that he is getting paired to fight with them in the battle arena and then beat them up.

The difference between this and that was that in the battle arena they had rules and a nurse to heal all wounds after the battle. The most important difference was that Uran couldn't senselessly beat people without breaking the rules. In that moment Glory understood that she hadn't anyone more than herself to trust in for now.

Uran smiled and walked towards her. His whole body showning that he thought the victory was in his hands already. With a huge amount of effort, Uran managed to move closer to Glory with clumsy steps.

As he swung his fist against her chest, charged with a hammer arm she leapt backwards.

Uran missed Glory and lost the balance for a few seconds. Glory took advantage of it a launched a storm of ice shards towards him. She imagined that he was the stroke pile at the gym where she had used this move so many times.

The small shards made of clear ice hit Urans body and he groaned both of the pain and the rage from failing his first attack. That didn't stop him from charging his next hammer arm and lashing out against Glory.

Glory was prepared for the attack and used a simple sand attack to confuse him. Gravel and pebbles were blown up from the ground on Uran. Glory felt her heart beat fast in her chest as she thought: _I can't belive this, I'm fighting just like Lavender._

 ** _It's self-defense._**

 _Still, it feels wrong._

Glory was literally thrown back into reality when Uran hit her with a hammer arm. The combined force of both his fist and the power from the attack made her fly 2 meters before tumbeling down in the dirt. Glory felt pain growing in her right shoulder. The impact had made her lose her breath and now she was struggled to get it at a steady pace again.

As she caught her breath she heard Uran walking up to her.

 _He thinks I'm done but I'll show him._

With new determination and force she rose form the ground and used ice fang. 10 cm long, thin blades made of ice appeared around her fingertips. They followed the back of her fingers and after 10 cm of edgy blade they ended in sharp points.

For the forth time Uran used hammer arm against her. This time Glory was prepared and exactly after it flew past her she dashed forward with the claws infont of her. As she predicted, she hit right in his chest, creating ten gashes. Uran roared out of the pain and did a slash attack with his other arm towards Glory.

Even now, Glory was a step before him and used barrier. As the attack hit Glory's barrier she felt how her legs weakened a bit. She leapt backwards and let the barrier dissapear.

 _Ok, even if his battle moves are easy to predict and he has no strategy at all more than raw power. I need to watch out for these direct attacks. In the long run he could tire me out that way._

Uran growled, looked down at the bleeding gashes on his chest and then at Glory.

"You are going to pay for this," he roared and used thrash. With full speed he rushed towards Glory in rage throwing his fist infront of himself. Glory hadn't any choice more than to use barrier again. When Uran's fist hit the light-pink barrier infront of Glory they bounced off.

The rage form the thrash attack made Uran hit it again and again, all attacks with strong power. Behind it stood Glory. Contrary to her plans she stood and relied on the barrier to stop Uran's attacks. She felt how every hit Uran launched on the barrier made a little of her strength fade away and be replaced by a heavy dose of fatigue. As the confusion from the thrash attack hit Uran, Glory lowered the barrier and ran. Her legs felt sore and she knew that the thrash attack had taken most of her powers.

 _That trash attack is probably the strongest attack a Urasing can learn among their innate moves. Hell, it's even made so they attack multiple times in row with it too. If I take one more I will be so tired that I won't be able to fight._

Uran's confusion made him inaccurate with his movements and aiming. When he tried to chase Glory he understood that he hadn't a chance to take her by speed so for the first time he used some strategy, namely scary face. A yell left his throat that made Glory freeze of fear just for a second but that second was enough for Uran to catch up with her.

Glory ducked as she heard his hand whistling over her. She understood that she coudn't out run him when he was just a meter behind her. Without thinking, she turned and kicked him in the stomach without using any attack. Lucky for her that gave her a few seconds more to regenerate some of her power. Enough to charge and summon a icy wind aimed for Uran.

The cold wind hit him and he staggered backwards by the sudden changing in temperature. It didn't took him long to recover from the shock. He used his primal strategy and charged a hammer arm. Glory knew that she hadn't the time to run when the arm was coming right against her.

As a last resort she used barrier again. She waited for the impact but it never came. Instead a dark pulse hit Uran in the chest. The force of the attack made him stagger. His arm flew up in the air and missed Glory's barrier totally. Uran looked up at the new attacker. A few meters from the corner of the school building stood Zane. His theeth were barred as he charged a second dark pulse.

Uran did a fast conclusion of the situation. With all the hammer arms and the thrash attack, he was a bit tired. Glory was also exhausted but Zane was fully capable of fighting more. When the pain from his gashes reminded him, he decided to retreat.

Due to the confusion, his steps were clumsy when he ran away from Glory and Zane. Zane didn't tried to catch him, instead he ran over to Glory.

"Are you hurt?" he asked Glory and began examining her hands where the pebbles had fleshed out some cuts. Before Glory answered him she tried to calm her self and lower her breathing pace.

"My hands are not okay and my shoulder is pretty sore. He hit me with a hammer arm," Glory said and twitched when Zane slowly pulled her sleeve up to the shoulder.

"It isn't bleeding. I think it won't be more than a bruise. Your hands are more acute, with all the dirt in the wounds and it's a risk that they could get infected,"

"Okay," Glory said and looked at her sore shoulder. The fight had made her clothes all dirty and where Uran's hammer arm had hit her, the fabric was destroyed.

As they walked through a postern to the school aiming for a bathroom Zane said: "Why did he attacked you?"

Glory thought for a second.

"I don't have a clue,"

As they approached the bathrooms Glory walked into an empty toilet. As she washed her hands Zane waited and thought about what she had said.

 _I don't have a clue why Uran would attack Glory. He doesn't have any good reason to. Or is she keeping things from me like Lavender did?_

As Glory left the bathroom with washed hands, Zane picked up his concern.

"Glory are you sure he doesn't have a reason to hurt you?" Zane asked and tried to make it sound like he wasn't thinking that she lied.

"No he hasn't," Glory aswered with a hint of annoyance in her voice as they began walking to their lockers.

"You aren't keeping anything from me like Lavender?"

The effect of the battle had made Glory a bit out of balance. Even if it hadn't had the same effect as seeing her sister beating someone, it still made her mind occupied with heavy thoughts. That combined with Zane's questions made her loose the mood.

"First, you shouldn't compare me with Lavender. Second, I trust you so I require some trust back. Third I'm allowed to have a private life," Glory scolded him. When she talked she didn't raised her voice but the rapid speed and the accusing tone used showed her angry mood.

"Chill it. It wasn't an insult," Zane said as they reached their lockers.

A dose of common sense and guilt for scolding the person that saved her entered her mind.

"Maybe I overreacted, sorry Zane,"

"No problems,"

Finished getting what they needed from their lockers, Glory and Zane were on their way home. They were walking on a street filled with villas. Soon they would be at the small way up to the mansion. Glory thought on the fight with Uran.

 _If Zane hadn't came, I've would been beaten._

 _ **You nearly managed to stop him, even if he had all the advantages.**_

 _What advantages?_

 _ **First and most important, surprise, he could have planned what to do before. Second he is training much more in comparision to you. Third you were distracted by thoughts about Lavender.**_

 _Maybe._

 _ **Not maybe, you are better than him.**_

Zane tapped Glory on the shoulder. She realized that she was standing in front of the house and that Zane didn't a key. Glory picked up hers and opened the door.

As they procced into the house they agreed that Glory should tell everything that had happened with Uran.

While she was talking to Umbria, Zane walked up the stairs to his room. When he was at the second floor he heard laughing coming from the main bathroom.

The bathroom door was open. Zane carefully walked over to it and entered the bathroom. In the bathroom was Valerie and Flaria.

They were using various things to do makeups on themselves. Valerie was doing using a soft brush to shade her cheeks in a slightly darker tone. Flaria was using mascara to make her eyelashes longer. This didn't surprise Zane even if hadn't seen them wearing makeup before.

"Has your day been okay?" he said and walked over to the basins were they stood. Around the basins and on the shelf under the mirror stood tons of makeup related things that Zane coudn't name.

"Yes," Flaria said with a happy glee.

"Of course it has," Valerie said and accidently pushed down a bottle from the basin. Luckily the lid was still on. Zane quickly reached down and picked it up.

"Don't be so clumsy," Flaria said and put down her brush just to take another.

"I'm just so exited,"

All of them smiled since they knew that Valerie was a bit clumsy. Zane looked at the bottle he recently had picked up from the floor.

"What is this?" he asked and looked at the two sisters.

"It is made for doing my fur brighter," Flaria answered and took the bottle from his hand.

As Valerie and Flaria, to Zane's horror, began explaining how to use all the bottles, brushes and pastes someone walked up close to the door and began evesdropping on them.

"-And these colors are for shading and change the colors on my scales," Valerie ended her long spech about makeup.

"Umm… I think I understood some things at least," Zane said well aware of the fact that he had already forgotten well over 75 percent of everything they had just told him.

"Here I'll show you," Valerie said with a smile.

 _She isn't going to make me wear makeup, is she?_

She opened the makeup palette and choose a light blue color and, thankfully for Zane, gave Flaria a stroke on the arm. Flaria looked up at Valerie and not many seconds later the bickering began.

"You can't use your blue colors on me, use my red palette if you must,"

"Blue is looking great on you,"

"And red on you," Flarias said and took a brush to paint a red stroke on Valerie.

Zane knew that their bickering was in jest but he decided to stop them before it escalated.

"I'm just wondering, why are you using this much makeup? Normal day I've seen that you aren't using all this makeup," Zane said and looked at the over 80 bottles, palettes, and brushes.

When he got their attention, they stopped their brush fight.

"True, normal days we aren't using all of these things. We just use a few mascara, eyeliner and some others things," Flaria said and began washing of the blue streaks of color on her arms.

"But this day isn't a normal day. We're going to one of my friends birthday party," Valerie continued.

The eavesdropper had heard enough and sneaked back to her room. As Lavender entered her room she let out a sigh of relief.

 _Everything is going according to my plans. Valerie and Flaria are going to that birthday party at five and if I guess right, they won't be back home until after nine. Eriel, Umbria and Glory are going to the supermarket after the lunch. That gives me plenty of time to carry out my plan. Nothing can stop me. It's only me and Zane._

 **Down in the dinning** hall sat Umbria and Eriel, lisening at Glory when she told them about the incident.

"And that was when Zane fired a dark pulse at Uran, then Uran fled like the coward he is," Glory said and put her hands on the table.

"You and Zane did well in that battle," Umbria said and began thinking on Glory's earlier question: _Why did Uran attacked her?_

"I think it was a bully raid," Umbria said when she did a conclusion on her thoughts.

"I'm thinking something similar. He wants to show his dominance over you, since you are after all one of the fancier girls," Eriel said and looked out through the big dining room window at the autumn wheater.

"I'll report him to the principal and hopes it's the last time he does something like this," Glory said even if she thought: _I can't prove anything but it feels like something is happening behind my back. Something more that gave Uran a reason to attack me._

"Whatever, your shirt is ruined, so your gonna need a new one," Eriel said and wrote it on as shopping list she had made earlier.

"And we need to make new lists for cooking, washing and so on,"Glory reminded.

"Tomorrow," Umbria said and thought on her plan to pair Zane together with Lavender.

"That's all, now time to cook something to eat," Eriel said and rose from her chair.

While Umbria and Eriel walked to the kitchen door, Glory sat in the chair lost in thoughts.

"Glory?" Umbria said form the door.

"Umbria, is dark pulse one of a Zoroarks normal moves?" Glory said and looked up from her lap.

"Nope, but it is a dark type move so it's doesn't surprise me if he had taken the time to learn it,"

"Does that makes him a mediocre fighter?"

"Well, learning a move that isn't in your moveset but still in your type is quite average, why do you ask?"

"Nothing,"

Umbria nodded and headed for the kitchen while Glory lingered a bit.

 _I like boys that can fight, that makes me feel safe._ Glory thought and walked after Umbria.

 **Later that afternoon** Glory, Umbria and Eriel went to the supermarket while Valerie and Flaria made their way to the party. Only Lavender and Zane were present at the eevee mansion. That was when Zane was sitting in his room and someone called him.

"Hi," he answered and tried to sound happy.

"Hiii Zane," his mother answered and began bombarding him with questions.

"How have you been? We have been a bit worried about you. Are they taking care of you? Have you found some new friends?"

"Mother enough! I'm okay. I've found new friends and people are kind to me,"

"Are yo…"

Zane interrupted her with a improvised question to stop the flow of questions.

"How are the eevee's parents?" he said and hoped it was enough to distract her.

"Actually I haven't seen them around,"

 _Well that was strange since they aren't here._

Zane didn't put any more thought into it and decided to talk about something else.

Before he managed to talk his mother began talking again.

"What do you think about the girls then? Who is the cutest?"

That question took Zane of guard since that wasn't one of the things he expected his mother to talk about and he began stuttering.

"Eh… w-well I'm n-not, well, sure…"

"Why are you so shaky in your voice? Are you in love? That would be wonderfull!"

"No I'm not,"

 _On that point I'm sure._

"But do you think one of them is cute? Do you think you would be in love with one of them soon?"

"Well…ehh,"

 _Cute? Can't I just call all of them cute?_

A involuntary picture of Glory when he sat in her bed flew through his mind.

"Zane, are you there?," his mother interrupted him.

"Yes,"

"Can't you decide? Are they all just so cute you can't decide?"

"Mum some private space, please," Zane said ended the topic.

He heard a sigh from her.

"It was worth a try,"

They talked a bit about his parents journey a while before they ended the call.

 **Lavender was standing** in her room. She had prepared for the plan.

 _The only thing left was to do it_. She thought and bent down, searching for the loose plank under her bed. After a few seconds she got grip around it and managed to lift it. She put her hand down in the hole and lifted up the towel. As she unfolded it, the knife visualized in her head.

 _Nobody has noticed that it's gone and nobody will._

Lavender took the shaft of it and lifted it. She felt how smooth it was and saw how sharp the edge on the knife was.

 _This is it._

Lavenders arms and legs were shaky as she stood up.

 _You can do it._

 _ **No, you can't do it niether shall you.**_

 _I'll do it._

 _ **Are you crazy? Doing this to Zane? Doing this to another living being? It's against all and everything you've learned through the years! Do you understand how much you will destroy yourself and your familiy.**_

 _Why should I care about a family that doesn't even care about me? They knew what they did when they allowed Zane to be a part of this family. They don't give a shit about me._

 _ **You are wrong, they care about you and you care about them. You can't deny it.**_

 _What does that matter? This isn't about them and me, it's about me and Zane._

Lavender lifted the knife and did a try stab with it.

 _ **It's about your future, your life and which road you choose to go down in that life.**_

 _I haven't choosen any road. It's the world that's making my roads to a mess._

 _ **By doing this you are messing up your life totally. You would make the rest of it useless.**_

 _Useless? I am already a unsuccessful useless fucking freak, so what does it matter?_

The impact of the sentence hit Lavender. She slowly felt fear going through her body. She thought on how accurate her descreption was on herself.

 _That may actually be how people look at me._

 _ **You can still change yourself. First cancel your plan. What you are thinking to do to Zane isn't right to anyone.**_

 _Maybe your right._

Lavender was stuck in her mind. In battle of what she should do. In battle about doing a thing that could change her life, long into the future. During that period she slowly lowered the knife until it rested on her arm. Slowly the better side of her began winning.

 _ **What were you thinking? You may hate him but that is taking it way to far. Killing someone like that makes you deserve a few years in prison.**_

 _I hate myself for even thinking on hurting him so much._

Lavender felt how much she hated herself. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

 _What was I thinking? I'm a serious idiot. I can hate him. I can try to sabotage for him but never going this far. If I need to hurt him then nothing that is permanent._

 _ **That still makes you a psycho.**_

(Gore and blood appears from now. You can skip this bit. I recommend you to read since it gives you important details about the characters.)

Fear for what she could have done to Zane and hatred against herself encompassed her mind, as she curled herself up on the floor. As she curled herself together she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her arm. Lavender jolted and looked down at the arm and saw the knife.

Her body froze as she saw the bloodied edge. Small amounts of blood were bleeding from a small gash. Her crying increased. With the blood flowing from the gash she also felt how the physical pain made her distracted from the psychological pain in her mind.

Her sobbings made her body shake and when she saw the gash a new idea went through her mind.

She put the knife against the outer side of the arm made a new gash. It was not deep but longer than the first. This time more blood began flowing from it.

 ** _What are you doing with yourself?_**

 _I hate myself and this is the punishment. I really am a useless person_

 _Stop it. What would you think if you found one of your sisters like this. What the boys did to you years ago shouldn't decide what you are doing today._

Lavender made a new gash. In her curled position, the blood that made her sleeve and fur red was creating a small puddle on the floor.

A new gash. Her body began shaking and she did a occasional scream when she did yet another gash. Her shaking body made the gash deeper than she planned. The amount of blood under her body increased. Her clothes and fur had stains where she had touched herself or where she touched the puddle.

The blood made her suddenly lose her grip on the knife. Lavender then heard knocking on the door.

"Are you okay Lavender? You were screaming," Zane said from the other side of the door.

Lavender took a deep breath and stabilisized her voice.

"Of course I'm okay. Leave me,"

Zane left her not convinced.

Zane didn't know how much he had helped her by just coming by. After he left Lavender, she thought: _You can't do this with yourself!_

She stood up and took the towel and put it around her arm.

 _I'll deal with this mess first. Lavender thought and looked at her blood stained clothes._

 _Then I deal with Zane, even if in a non violent way._

* * *

Author note

So what do you think about this chapter? All kind of help with story is appreciated. If you got questions or just want to talk, don't hestiate to send a pm.

Over and out - Paarthurnax!


	9. Memories from the past

**Author note**

Finally I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Right now I'm planning to take up my pace at one chapter every second week. My final goal is to reach one chapter every week but still with the same quality as normal. Whatever hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review so I can improve the quality of this story.

* * *

Chapter 9

A memory of the past

Zane walked away from the door that led to Lavender's room deeply concerned about what she was doing. A voice flew through his head: _**Turn around and look to see if she's is alright.**_

Zane stopped for a second and turned to look at her door. He was doubtful: Never will ever go into that room. _She already hates me enough and this could make it worse. I mean what if she is naked?_

 _ **What if she needs your help?**_

 _I've already asked and she said no._

He decided to leave her and walked away to his own room.

 **During that time** Lavender sat in her room. She had cleaned up the blood from off the floor and herself. She had also cleaned the knife and put back under her bed. Now only seconds after that, she was already planning a new way to hurt Zane, that didnt involve murder. Lavender walked in circles as she thought about what she could do.

 _I don't want him to be killed. I want him hated and people to be disgusted at him._

 _ **Don't say I've stopped you from doing something dumb to just make you do something even worse.**_

 _I can frame him in some way to make my other sisters hate him._

 **The sky was** painted with dark clouds as Zane was jolted awake by the sound of his clock. He threw the black covet off himself and stood up just to discover that his clock wasn't where he had originally placed it. Zane looked around his room and discovered that it was on the top of his shelf. His thoughts immediately went to Eriel who played pranks as much as the need to breath air.

 _Was that really neccesary?_

Zane, annoyed by the high-pitched sound, turned the clock off with a huge slam.

 _Sigh, is it going to be a day like this again?_

 _ **Everyone had bad days.**_

After quite the bad morning for Zane, he found himself walking to school with the girls. As soon as he got to school, finding Mitis was his main goal. He then got to his locker waiting for a sign of Mitis. With this being on his mind, he didn't see that a certain person had approached him from behind. The person walked forward to Zane and tugged him by the arm. He looked up and saw a... yellow tail covering his face.

"Guess who?" Nicole whispered in his ear and gave him a small hug from behind. Zane, annoyed by her teasing, sighed and spoke: "Nicole,"

Nicole released him and took a step backwards. "That's the right answer but please add a bit more emotion," she added with a playful smile spread on her lips.

"What's the deal?" Zane said and looked at her with a grumpy face as his bad morning just got a lot worse.

 _Of course she want's me to help her with some kind of work._

"Come," Nicole answered him and began walking through the corridor, all the while ignoring his obvious ticked off mood.

Zane followed her until they found themselves in an empty class room. Nicole opened the bag that hung from her shoulder, and from it she picked up a pink piece of paper. Zane looked at it with high suspicion with what he knew was to come.

 _Is she going to force me to write facts for her again?_

"I want you to copy your notes from the biology classes to this paper," Nicole said and handed the sheet to Zane. Zane took it from her and muttered something about blackmailing under his breath.

 _How can she do this without feeling guilty at all? Or is she just hiding it from everyone else?_

"And one thing more thing."

Zane looked up at her, wondering what else she wanted to worsen his day. Before he had a chase to react, he was embraced in a hug. The scent of peach perfume invaded his nose. As she held him he couldn't deny that her soft fur and embrace was a bit comfortable, still he decided to say something else.

"Please stop it. Just because every other boy drools over your body, it doesn't mean that I will too. Why do you don't you go hug them instead? I don't think they would mind if you did."

Nicole released him and took a step away from him. "You don't understand anything, do you Zane? The reason that your so funny is that you are different from all the others who would act in the complete opposite way."

"Does that means that you can touch me just because you want?"

 _Why does she do this to me?_ Zane thought.

 _ **She wants to tease you since you fall in the trap every single time.**_

 _Do I?_

While Zane was thinking on his own thoughts, Nicole was caught up in her own set.

 _Why did I do that?_

 _ **Because you want his attention.**_

 _Me? Never. I don't need anyone else. Through my whole life people have admired me for my for my body and that's it. I don't need any real friends. I don't need to search for attention from anyone._

 _ **Everyone does, and besides he is the first one that respects you in a proper way so it's just normal that you like him.**_

 _Never, never in my whole life will I need a friend! Or try to get attention for that matter!_

The situation getting more awkward by the second, Zane decided to break the silence between them.

"So, how was your weekend?"

Nicole's happy mood had been completely destroyed, thanks to her inner conversation.

"You don't have anything to do with that," she snapped as him, before she walked out of the classroom and slammed the door with a thud.

 _What did I do wrong?_ Zane thought and happy to walk away, to his next lesson but confused at Nicole's outburst.

In an empty corridor, was Nicole as she waited for her lesson to begin.

 _Why? Why did I scream at him?_

 _ **Because you are trying to deny that you like him and honestly, you need a friend to rely on.**_

 _I'm not denying anything. Friends are for weaklings_.

 _ **So why are you so angry about it then?**_

 **Zane stood outside** the sports hall with Mitis. They had a quarter left until there next lesson would begin so they were just waiting and talking about random things. In the middle of a discussion about cheese, Glory interrupted them. She had just gotten out of her class that ran late nearly every day.

"Hi guys!" she said and walked over to them. Zane immediately noticed that she was a bit shaky in her voice and decided to ask.

"Did something happened?" Zane said and looked at Glory. Glory just looked at the ground, rubbing at it with her foot. After a few seconds she began talking in a low-toned voice.

"When I walked from my lesson, Uran followed me and I think I know what he planned to do..." Glory said and gave Zane a worried look before wrapping her arms around herself.

 _Why does Uran have any need to hurt Glory?_ Zane thought and made a choise.

"Glory, he won't hurt you because I will protect you," Glory looked up at him a bit before suddenly leaping in to hug with him.

"That means so much to me!" Glory said as Zane hugged her back.

 **Later at the** Eevee mansion, in the afternoon all the family members who were summoned were sitting around the living room table. Everyone was either sitting on the couch or on the small chairs next to the table. In front of Umbria laid a stack of papers. In the middle of the modern table was a stack of ink-pencils. Everyone but Zane was chatting about different things as she explained what they were doing for Zane.

"We are using schedules to make all utility things work in this family. The system is simple. Every month we decide who shall do what each day. Most of the time, we team people up in groups to make the designated job easier," Umbria said and took the first paper in the stack and gave it to Valerie. Valerie sighed and looked at it. The girls and Zane switched their focus from each other to Umbria.

"Okay we begin with the cooking. Valerie, this time, actually listen to what we say instead of just randomly scribbling down things on that paper. You are already lazy enough," Umbria said and gave Valerie an don't-even-think-about-it gaze. Valerie made a disappointed grin before taking a pencil.

"So what are the teams?" Flaria asked and looked at everyone else.

"I can cook with you," Glory said, while checking that Valerie didn't fritter when she wrote it down.

"Shall we cook, Lavender?" Umbria asked Lavender and tried to make Lavender talk. Lavender just nodded. She still refused to talk when Zane was in the same room. Umbria felt a bit dejected and crossed her arms in disappointment. The room was filled with a cold atmosphere due to Lavender's refusing since it told them a whole story of what had happened earlier. From the day when she nearly got raped until the day she hit Nicole. None of them felt comfortable, especially not Zane, as he was partly responsible for everything.

Valerie ignored the cold atmosphere that Lavender created every time she refused to talk and wrote down their names.

"Then it's me, Zane and Eriel as the last team," Valerie said as she wrote down their names.

Nobody answered her so she continued: "Glory and Flaria will cook on Mondays and Tuesdays. Wednesday and Thursday Umbria and Lavender will. The rest is for Zane, Eriel, and me. If that's all, shall we do the next thing on the list?"

Umbria nodded and handed out the next paper to Flaria. As soon as she handed it out, Flaria began talking and making an attempt to blow away the cold mood hanging over the table.

"Okay! Time for washing schedule. Who washes who?"

Even if Flaria's joke wasn't super innovative, it at least earned some giggles from the others and serving it's purpose. Nobody was thinking about Lavender and her dark mood anymore.

"I would like to wash Glory," Valerie said and continued with her sisters joke. Flaria nodded wrote them down.

"Well I've always wondered if I could fit Eriel in a washing mashine, so why not?" Umbria said put her arms around Eriel's shoulders. Again, Flaria scribbled their names in the schedule.

"Then that means, that you three will be working together," Umbria said to Flaria as she thought: m _y plan worked out as I thought, Lavender can't escape. She will understand that she must work with Zane._

"Then I'll write it down. Lavender, Zane, and me."

Lavender was stuck up in her own thoughts, or rather, trying to figure out ways of framing Zane. She hadn't really listened to any of the discussion. That changed drastically when she heard Zane's and her name in the same sentence, her body immediately was filled with anger and rage. She rose from her place on the couch, anger rolling off her.

"Who gave you the permission to make me work with that useless creep?" She screamed and looked at Flaria with a threatening gaze. Zane felt a bit cold when she said that about him.

 _Please don't tell me that she's gonna rage again_ Zane thought.

"I did it and now I expect you to follow it" Umbria said, ignoring Lavender's gaze burning a hole through her. Lavender stared at Umbria before she suddenly turning around and rushed it of the room. A loud slam occurred as she shut the door. They heard the thuds form her feet as she ran up the stairs to her room, and one more slamming door before it went quiet.

The silence was then broken by an exhausted sigh from Umbria. She sat down and did a nod to Flaria signaling her to continue. The rest of the meeting they sat in silence.

 **The next day** was a normal Saturday for the most of the people. In the eevee mansion it was a very special saturday. Everyone was up early in the morning to prepare for the days work. That day most of the family members were occupied with cleaning the whole house from the cellar to the attic. Zane, Flaria and Lavender stood outside the washing room getting ready to work. The whole room was occupied by washing machines, baskets, closets, and a shelf filled with cleaning sprays for clothes.

As they entered the room Lavender immediately rushed over to a corner and ignored the others.

 _Not even worth while to try and talk to her_ Zane thought and began focusing on the room.

He walked over the white tiled floor to the rows of plastic baskets that stood against the wall.

"What are these for?" He asked and lifted an empty one.

"I suppose it's my job to explain," Flaria said a bit disappointed with Lavender. She walked forward to Zane and began explaining everything for him.

"From the beginning we just threw all our clothes in one big basket, washed it and sorted it. As you can understand it was quite hard to sort everything. Especially all the clothes we had that didn't match in colors. I mean, who knows if it's my blue shirt or Glory's? Or all these white and black clothes? All of us have some black clothes even if most of them come from Umbria."

She stopped talking and opened a closet and picked out a bunch of washing-bags.

"We did at least decided to sort everything in these baskets before washing. Everyone has two baskets with their names on. One for clean and one for dirty. Or job now is to sort out all the colored clothes from the baskets and into a washing bags for each person. Then we take all the white clothes and put them into a separate washing machine," Flaria said and put some washing bags in Zane's hands.

Zane walked over to his basket and began sorting out his clothes. Not many seconds later Flaria walked over to Lavender and demanded her to help them.

"You and Zane are responsible for your own baskets, Glory's and, Eriel's. I take the rest."

In silence Lavender walked over to Zane and took her basket. She began sorting her clothes as she ignored Zane. After a few minutes Zane and Lavender were ready with their baskets.

Zane stretched his had out for Glory's basket with Lavender doing the same. When both understood that they were aiming for the same basket, they both froze in place. Zane in fear of Lavender and Lavender over rage towards Zane.

 _Now comes the big question. Which basket shall I take next? I need to ask Lavender about this._

Zane decided it was better to ask instead of just wait until she found a reason to hate him some more.

"Which basket do you want?" He said and looked her in the eyes.

Lavender hesitated to answer.

 _Why don't I just ignore him as always?_

 _ **Because you can't disappoint Umbria. You have already disappointed her way to much. Not even helping the family would be too much. You may be able to ignore Zane but you can't ignore your life.**_

 _But if I..._

 _ **No. You answer him and follows the rules.**_

With a shaky voice Lavender began speaking.

"I'll take Glory's."

"No problem," Zane said and went over to Eriel's basket.

 _ **See? That wasn't a big problem. He wasn't angry at you in any way. Nor did he act like he was sexually interested in you. Do you understand that boys can be friendly too?**_

 _That was just two sentences. He is just friendly because Flaria is in the room._

The three of them continued with the sorting in silence. The time went on and soon all the bags sorted and ready. They then proceeded to put them in the washing machine. Flaria then showed Zane which powder to use from the shelf and how to get rid off dirty spots on the clothes with a specific cleaning spray.

Then they proceeded to take all the white clothes and put them in a washing machine.

"Why don't you have a bag for the white clothes too?" Zane asked Flaria while he emptied a basket off dirty clothes in the machine.

"Because we are to lazy to buy more of them," Flaria answered him and closed the machine.

"That's it. We start it and help the rest of the family while it's washing," Flaria said and smiled.

 **Zane was standing** in the hall with Flaria besides him. Instead of helping the rest of the family Flaria had decided to give Zane a tour around the house. He had seen a few of the rooms but not all of them. Even through Flaria wouldn't admit it, the main reason she showed him around was to avoid cleaning.

"So here is the hall and the main door. The house is built into five sections. The middle section, the east wing, the west wing and the small and big towers. Here in the middle is where we have everything we use on daily basis. The small tower are where we sleep. You probably have noticed that the rooms are round and look like towers from the outside. The big tower is the same concept as the small one, just a few more floors. The east wing is where we have all of the activity rooms like sporting swimming, training, and a few others." Flaria said as they walked along the corridors.

"This house is huge," Zane said as he understood that he had just seen a little piece of the whole mansion.

"Last but not least, we have the west wing which is the most spectacular in my opinion, mainly due to one of the rooms. Oh and then we have the garden along with the huge nature areas behind that. The garden in the backyard is fantastic, especially the hedge-maze. Beyond that we own a lots of the land around our house. Some day if we have time, we could walk to them too."

 ** **Lavender sat besides**** the washing machine and waited for it to be ready. Her whole mind was occupied by one thought. Zane.

 ** _ **You need to give him a chance, because he is kind. Your just scared for him.**_**

 _ _No, I would never give him a chance to hurt me.__

 ** _ **See? You are hating him because you are scared for him.**_**

 _ _ **No, he is a boy! I know what the others did to me! He is going to be the same way to me!**__

 ** _ **Give him a chance before saying that.**_**

 _ _They are all the same. They just want my body and don't even give a shit about how I actually feel.__

At the same second Lavender was thrown into a flashback.

(Flashback, One year earlier.)

Lavender was standing in her own room. The only difference was the kinds of flowers that stood on her bench, otherwise it looked like it did in present time. Lavender herself was a bit shorter and had a green dress on her. She was occupied by staring out through her open window, and taking in the lovely scents of a summer-evening. Staring away in the endless horizon she felt a calm atmosphere in herself.

A knock on the door jolted her from her calm state. Lavender turned around to face an Arcanine that was at least a head length taller than her. It was the last boyfriend her friends had forced on her. A sigh escaped her mouth as she thought: __They always tell me that the next one would fit me and that this is real love but it feels so bad. When Valerie told me about that rock-star she was in love with, it didn't sound like this at all. Are they lying to me? But why would they do that?__

"Up in your thoughts again?" the arcanine said and walked closer to Lavender. She felt how sweat was running down the back and how her heart was thumping faster and faster.

 _ _Is this how love feels? Is it normal to feel nauseous? Why does it feels so bad if this is love?__

"Hi," she said to him tried to walk forwards but her body froze. He just smiled at her. It wasn't that warm happy smile that fills you with good feelings rather it was a cold one that makes you wonder if the person is going to hurt you. He walked closer to her and said: "I think we should step up our relationship."

A small squeak escaped Lavenders mouth at those words as she wondered what was next. __What's going to happen know? All the other ones have been satisfied with kissing so what am I supposed to do now?__

She managed to take a breath and speak.

"What does that mean?" Lavender said with a shaky voice. The arcanine laughed and walked right up against her to put his hands her shoulders, looking at girl that was in atwar with herself over what was happening.

"You know, making childrens? Without the children part?" He said and began tugging the edging of her shirt.

Her body froze and she didn't dare to move. Panic was spread all up through her body.

(flashback end)

" **So this is** the special room," Flaria said as they stood outside a normal looking door. They had walked though the whole mansion and had looked at all the different rooms. Now they stood outside the room that, according to Flaria, made this part of the house the best. She had already taken Zane's phone and clock with the excuse that no evidence of this was allowed to exist.

"Can you tell me what's in it?" Zane said and let his impatience break through as he tapped his foot against the floor. Flaria had talked about it the whole time and now Zane was tired of waiting.

"Take a look," Flaria said and opened the door. Zane stepped into the room and looked around. The room looked like a normal office room, with a bookshelf, a desk, a chair and some other office things. Then Zane noticed a little hatch that was placed in one of the corners of the room.

 _ _This must be the secret__ _h_ e thought and walked over to the hatch. Flaria followed and opened it for him revealing a hole underneath. It wasn't lit up in anyway so Zane couldn't see what was in it.

"What is in here?" he asked Flaria and bent his body right over the hole to get a better view.

"Take a closer look!" Flaria said and suddenly Zane got a forceful shove in his rear. He reacted to slow and couldn't stop himself from tumbling headlong down the dark hole.

(Flashback continue.)

Lavender hadn't a clue about what she was supposed to do. __What am I supposed to do? Why does it feels so wrong if it's normal? Why am I nauseous?__ The thoughts flooded through her head as the arcanine pulled off her shirt. Lavender felt how she was shaking in fear. __Why is it feeling so cold in here?__ She thought and put her arms over her green bra.

"Oh don't try to hide your beauty," the arcanine said and unzipped her trousers. A sob escaped Lavender's mouth. __Why is it feeling so wrong if this is genuine love?__ _She forced herself to speak._

"Why is it feeling so wrong?" Lavender asked while the arcanine pulled down her trousers and a green pair of panties were revealed.

"Your just a bit tense because it's the first time, nothing to worry about," the arcanine said before slowly leading her to Lavender's bed. She just wanted to put an end to these painful feelings but didn't know how to do it. __I suppose I should just do as he and my friends say and everything will be good.__

 _"What am I supposed to do?"_ she asked the arcanine as feelings welled up through her body that told her that her bed was dangerous, and for some reasons it felt like the bed was the culprit, not her situation.

"Your supposed to obey me, then I will teach you how to do this. Don't worry I've done it with hundreds of girls before."

Lavender nodded as she sat down on the bed besides him. She sobbed and tears ran along her cheek. The arcanine suddenly took her in a steady grip by the arms and turned her so she faced him.

"Don't ever cry, that's just what the weak women do. Oh forget it, all womens are weak," he said and smile began growing on his face as more tears ran along Lavenders face.

"Now I shall teach you what a real man can do."

* * *

There we end it. Time to wait for the next chapter. I publish it in around two weeks. Likes and reviews are appreciated.


	10. Angel of Death

**Author note**

 ** **Important to read:**** **This chapter will be dark.**

Likes: TheLastCookie23, Kalmarin, Mad Ass Dragon, Dragonfang20, UliquiorraCiferCuatro, Wraithjam and last but not least RGjolteon.

Reviews: Mad Ass Dragon, tiger002, Feanor's rage, kyled91doc, Nathandrake679 and RGjolteon(again).

I also want to thank everyone for the support I've gotten so far. We passed over thirty likes and reviews this time. Yay! Keep it up.

I'm sorry for being so much after with the update but don't give up the hope. I won't leave the eevee manison. Just got some IRL problems that steals much of my writing time. Promise to work harder on the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10

Angel of Death

(Flashback continue.)

Lavender sat on her bed with the arcanine pressed against her. She felt mixture of different feelings coursing through her being but every single on of them had one thing in common, every single one of them were negative. To top it of it somehow felt like the air was thicker than normal, making it harder to breath for Lavender as the situation got progressively worse. The surroundings were silent except for the breath of the arcanine.

The arcanine suddenly put Lavender's back down on the bed and sat down astride her stomach. The cushion of the mattress that normally felt so soft to the touch just felt rough and scratchy to the leafeon. The arcanine felt how she was shaking and saw how she was sobbing, causing him to question her. "Why are you so sad, my little girl? This is going to be the best moment of your life."

Lavender tried to talk but the words were stuck in her throat. She couldn't speak any words with the only thing she managed to do was whimper. Suddenly her senses were invaded by a masculine smell as he put his hand over her mouth. "Be quiet, there is nobody in the house so it's just a waste of time."

Lavender felt how it was too much as a feeling of helplessness ran its way through her body. She began wriggling at his grip but he just took a steady hard grip around her arms and put her back. __I have no chance of getting away from him.__ _ _He can instantly just force me down.__

She began wriggling more and more in a vain effort at getting away. It was then that he tickled her under chin and said: "Shall we begin? Just do as I say and this will be the best moment of your life."

 _ _No I don't want to, leave me alone! Why am I even here? Why did I listened at my friends?__

As he began tugging on her panties, steps were suddenly heard from the stairs. He just smiled and turned away form Lavender.

"Seems like one of them is still home. Lucky for me. The more girls the merrier," the arcanine said and stood up from the bed. He walked up to the door with a smirk on his face as the steps continued to come closer.

Lavender laid in the bed frozen out of fear but her mind was still going with one thought. __Please be someone that can save me.__

When the arcanine was nearly at the door it was suddenly slammed open. The bang made him jump backwards a bit. In the door opening stood Umbria with Valerie and Flaria behind her. Umbria looked furious as she walked forward, up to the arcanine. Flaria and Valerie stood in the door opening, both in battle position.

"And what exactly do you think you are doing to my sister?" Umbria asked, tried to keep a straight face.

"Nothing compared what I'm going to do with you babe."

A loud crackling sound emitted from the room as Umbria ran her knuckled right in his face with all her strength. The arcanine, out for the count, just fell over and hit the floor with a resounding thud. Umbria just ignored his existence and ran over to Lavender.

In contrary to what Lavender believed, Umbria didn't asked her thousands of questions. She just lifted the leafeon up and hugged her. It was then that Lavender discovered that she had held her breath for so long her lungs were aching. With safe feeling from Umbria, a relieved sigh came from within Lavender's lungs as she buried her head into the umbreon's soft fur before releasing the wall of dammed tears.

The only sound in the room was Lavender's crying as it echoed slightly through the home. Umbria began stroking Lavender's back and whispered in her ear. "Your safe now my little sister."

"Uhhh, Umbria?" said Flaria, interrupting the moment. Flaria and Valerie sat on the floor, looking at the arcanine. Umbria though, had back against them and didn't understand what they wanted.

"Yes?" Umbria said and looked over her shoulder.

"I think you knocked him out cold with your fist," Valerie said and poked the arcanine with her foot.

"And he is bleeding a lot from his nose too," Flaria said with disgust in her voice and pushed him away form her.

Umbria sighed. "Take care of Lavender and I can take a look at him. I don't want my floors stained by his cursed blood."

Valerie walked over and took Lavender before she went over to sit down on the bed with the leafeon in her lap as they embraced each other.

Umbria, on the other hand, walked over to the arcanine to look at his messed up face.

"Was it necessary to hit him that hard? Hell, his nose may even be broken," Flaria said disgusted by his bloody face and the blood on the floor. "Shall I go get some paper towels so we can clean the floor?" Flaria said in an excuse for leaving the room.

"Yea. You do that while I take a look at him," Umbria said and bent down to get a better look at his face. She took the upper part of his shirt and tried to wipe away some blood but it ended up sticking it into his fur even more. His nose was slightly bent but Umbria couldn't tell if it was broken.

"My diagnosis is: Just that there is a lot of blood coming from his face and maybe even a broken nose."

"He deserved it," Valerie said and barred her teeth against the unconscious arcanine as Lavender's crying began to subside slightly.

Umbria suddenly stood up and took a step back from him followed by turning his face with her foot. In doing so his nose and face laid along the floor as it continued to slightly ooze forth blood. Then she suddenly lifted her foot and stomped on his nose. A loud crackling sound echoed through the house. Lavender's first reaction was folding in her ears putting her hands over them.

"New diagnosis: Just a ton of blood coming from his face, and definitely a broken nose," Umbria said, surprising everyone by her violent behavior.

The three heads of Flaria, Glory and Eriel stood there in the doorway with slightly surprised looks on their face.

"I got paper towels… but what are you doing?" Flaria asked and walked over to the arcanine and began putting paper towels under his head.

"Just breaking a nose or two and by the way, what are you doing Flaria? Weren't the younger ones supposed to stay out of this?" Umbria said and walked over to Glory and Eriel. She was interrupted by giggles that someone was trying to stop happening. Lavender, still sitting in Valerie's lap started full out giggled at something and spoke for the first time since they had entered the room.

"I never ever in my whole life expected you to break someones nose, Umbria. It's so strange since your always so caring about people."

Umbria gave her a smile, mostly because she was happy that Lavender had stopped crying.

"I'm more dangerous than you can imagine if someone in my family is in danger. I would even kill for you," A little glint in the eye of Umbria made the rest of her sister wonder if Umbria was serious with what she said.

Then she suddenly shouted: "Family hug," Not many seconds later everyone was gathered around Lavender.

(Flashback end)

Lavender sat on the floor with her head resting against the washing machine, sobbing. The memories made her cringe in physical pain. It was almost like she could feel the arms pushing against the bed. She tried wriggle away but in some way it felt like she couldn't escape.

 _ _What shall I do? What if Zane is as dangerous as he was?__

 ** **Zane tumbled down**** the pipe headfirst without having a chance to stop himself. Suddenly the pipe turned and he was thrown out of it at high speed. He smashed down in a pool of water where the water filled his nose and mouth as he sunk under the surface. The smell of large amounts of chlorinated water entered his nose as soon as he came up over the water surface. __Where am I?__ Zane thought. The feeling of wet clothes sticking to his even wetter fur made him look around for something to dry himself on.

The round pool he stood in was as deep as a normal long person, but it wasn't big either, just two meters in diameter. The floor and walls in the room were made of marble and other sorts of lightly shaded stones. There were also light sources that sat periodically around the area with bright yellow gems that seemed to glow.

Zane stepped up from the pool to get a better look over the whole room. What he saw shocked him. Through the opening that lead to the next room he saw a big swimming pool in his vision. Suddenly a blue object entered his vision, coming straight at him. The blue object was a watergun fired by no other than Valerie. He realized it too late and was hit straight in the face causing him to stumble.

Valerie jumped up from the pool and walked over to Zane where he still stood in the small room. She was clothed in a blue bikini and wore a grin on her face.

"Admit that you didn't see me when I hid in the water!" Valerie said with and excited voice, while doing small jumps.

Zane was just silent and shocked. __Do they have a swimming pool under the house?__

Valerie took a few steps to him and put her arm around his shoulder before leading him out to the bigger room. The room consisted of a big swimming pool as Zane thought. The wall and the floors was made out of the same materials as the smaller room he had been in. In the pool was Umbira, Glory and Eriel playing. Finally Zane began speaking.

"Why? Was it necessary to wet me down like this? Why didn't you just tell me about this earlier?"

He got a giggle from Valerie as she led him away to a pair of doors.

"It was all Eriel's idea. She wanted to prank you like this."

Valerie stopped and nodded against the left door. "That's the changing room for you. Get some swimming clothes and then we can have some fun!"

 ** **It was evening**** and only the sound of the rustling leaves could be heard from outside. Outside the darkness ruled and blanketing across the landscape, only the stars and the moon lighting up the dark night. After a few hours of playing in the pool a band of tired sisters walked along the corridors that led to the dinning room. While they had been playing in the pool Flaria had made them dinner. On the table stood a pot that smelled deliciously of curry and chicken. In difference to normal days, the only light source in the room was lit candles.

The sisters and Zane sat down at the table in silence waiting for Flaria to speak up.

"Todays dinner is curry-chicken with rice, and normal vegetables. However before we eat I recommend you to make use of the big window we have in our dinning room and look at our beautiful sky."

The only one that didn't enjoyed the beautiful sky and good food was Lavender, instead she was filled with worried feeling.

 ** **Later in the**** evening Zane sat on his bed and rested his head in his hands. After the long day he was tired so he just spend the time thinking on various things. Some parts of him were thinking on how he missed his parents, others how he missed his friends, and the last on Andromeda.

At the same time Glory sat on her room and her thought on other things. She laid on her back in the bed and thought and everything that had happened since Zane had moved in. __Why did everything change so much? He entered the house and after that I've never seen the Lavender I knew before. She's so different. She's changing and she's doing it fast but does she do it for the better side or for that of worse?__

As she drifted away in thoughts the time went on and suddenly someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," Glory said and rose from her bed.

Lavender entered the room. She faced down towards her feet and her whole appearance looked like a drooping flower. Glory knew something was wrong before asking.

"Want a hug and time to tell me something?" Glory asked and embraced Lavender as she heard that Lavender began sobbing. Lavender put her arms around Glory's neck and rested her head against Glory's shoulder.

"It's some memories from the past," Lavender began but trailed off and went quiet. She pushed her nose down into Glory's fur and began crying where Glory just hugged Lavender tighter. They just stood there, frozen, like time in itself had decided to make them a monument for how much one person can hurt another.

The time went on and after a while Lavender's eyes dried. They released each other and Glory gave Lavender a sympathetic smile to reassure her.

"You want to sleep with me tonight?" Glory said and patted Lavender over the back. Lavender nodded, turned around and went to get her sleeping clothes.

 ** **Zane was dragged**** from his thoughts as Eriel knocked on his door. He opened it and she gave him a smile. "Glory wanted to talk to you about something important," Eriel said and pushed him to the door.

"Ok. I'll hurry," Zane said and walked out of his room heading to Glory's room.

Glory stood in her room and changing into her pajamas. She threw off her shirt and put it on chair, followed by doing the same with her trousers. In only underwear she began to root around in her warderobe to find a pair of pajamas. She suddenly heard a knock on the door. Supposing that it was Lavender she didn't bother to put on the pajamas and just opened the door, to face someone other than Lavender. Of all people, it was Zane. They just stood there and staring at each other for a few seconds.

"OhI'msosorry," Zane spurted out and turned around and hid his face as a blush began growing across it. __Prepare to be scolded in front of everyone__ he thought.

Glory was just as shocked as him and just took a step backwards and closed the door. Her cheeks were already as red as roses when she closed the door behind her. __Why Glory? Open the door in only underwear in front of him? What were you thinking on? Of all people you could embarrass yourself in front of, does it needs to be him? He was the last one I wanted to embarrass myself in front of.__

On the other side of the door stood Zane up in the same thoughts. _ _Was it necessary to knock on her door right now? I know it's evening and that everyone is changing and why didn't I looked away immediately? I just made it way creepier.__

Zane decided that the best way to excuse himself was doing it right at the moment before Glory began scolding him.

Zane knocked on the door and said "Uhh… Glory I'm sorry,"

On the other side of the door Glory was scolding herself for the mistake. __Why? Are you an idiot? What shall I say to him now to save my honor?__

Glory gathered her thoughts and spoke: "No problems, we will talk about it tomorrow."

 ** **Zane sat in**** his room, feeling guilty for the accident.

 _ _Good, now she's probably angry at me.__

 ** _ **Don't worry she won't be that, it was she who opened the door not you. She won't be angry.**_**

 _ _Are you so sure on that?__

Someone knocked on the door and Zane went over to open it. As soon as it was open Eriel walked into his room and sat down on his bed. She had an excited smile on her face as she looked at Zane.

"You liked to see Glory in underwear?" she said and clenched her hands against her chest.

Zane thought for a second or two as he sat down on the bed.

"Wait, you knew it the whole time! You knew that she was going to change!" Zane said and took a steady grip around her chin and rubbed his knuckles against her forehead. Eriel giggled and tried to wriggle away from Zane's grip. However he just took a steadier grip and began tickle her.

"Admit it, you just said that important thing to make me go to Glory's room. You knew that she was about to change."

Eriel gave up the fight and nodded. A more serious atmosphere entered the room as Zane thought on the consequences what he had done. Eriel saw it in his eyes and calmed him.

"Don't worry Zane, I know my sister. Glory is just one year older than me. She won't be angry at you for this little joke."

Zane felt calmer and soon both of them were involved in disscussion on how to prank Umbria in the best way.

 **Glory sat on** her bed and waited for Lavender to come back. While Lavender had been gone she had dressed in thin light blue pajamas and picked up an extra cushion and covet.

The door was opened and Lavender entered the room clothed in her pajamas. The both of them snuggled down together between the covets and cushions in Glory's soft bed and began talking about the days events.

After a while Lavender brought up things she had been thinking on.

"Why did you had a big blush when I entered the room?" Lavender said while breathing in the smell of Glory that emitted from the sheets.

Just the memory made Glory's blush slowly return. A few stuttering sounds came from Glory's mouth and she dug her face into the cushion to hide the blush.

"Tell me! Were sisters, we tell each other everything," Lavender said and shook Glory's shoulder while tugging her ear.

With her voice muffled by the cushion Glory spoke. "I was changing and then Zane saw me in underwear,"

Silence entered the room.

"Lavender…? Lavender…?"

Glory looked up from the cushions and was shocked to see her sister crying silent tears.

Lavender was already deep down in a flood of memories from the past. When she heard what had happened to Glory it triggered thousands of memories of boyfriends that hadn't treated her well. One thought that especially occupied her mind was: __What can Zane do to me?__

Glory hugged her sister tight. "It's okay, the past stays in the past. Nothing here can hurt you."

What Glory said didn't convinced Lavender at all, instead it had the opposite effect. __Glory your so naive. You think he is different but he isn't. Didn't you see what he tried with a few minutes ago? Males, all of them are same, even him. He can hurt us and he wants to do it. It's just a matter of time. We need to do something before he does.__

Lavender pushed down the memories and the tears _._ Glory put her arm around Lavenders shoulders and slowly laid her down in the bed.

"Let's sleep Lavender," Glory said and turned off the light.

After a few minutes there were only two things heard in the room, Glory's heavy breaths and Lavender who rolled around in the bed unable to sleep. She was worried, worried of what Zane could to to her and her sisters.

 _ _It's one thing if Zane hurts me. I'm already a big failure but never, never will I let him get the chance to touch one of my sisters. Never.__

The night went on and Lavender didn't sleep. At around twelve o'clock at night she managed to gather her thoughts.

 _ _I can't let this happen. I need to act before he does. He tried to do something to Glory and it was because of luck he didn't rape her or something even worse.__

 ** _ **Lavender, stop this! Your exaggerating this.**_**

 _ _No, this is real.__

Lavender slowly got up from the bed carefully, not making any sudden movements. She froze as Glory made a snoring like sound. After a few minutes she had managed to sneak out of the room.

 ** **Lavender stood outside**** Zane's room. Without hesitation she slowly opened the door and looked into the room. Breathing was heard from Zane's bed where he peacefully slept, having no idea of what was happening just a few meters from him. Small taps were heard as Lavender walk closer to him.

A plank creaked and she stopped. No reaction from Zane. Lavender continued until she stood right next to his bed.

She looked at him for a while. Carefully inspecting every single hair of his mane.

 _Thanks for learning me to detect these dark illusions Umbria. This is the real Zane._

 ** _ **What are you thinking with Lavender? Why are you even here? Get out of his room now. He isn't dangerous to you.**_**

 _ _Yes he is. I need to stop him from hurting my sisters like he hurt me.__

 ** _ **He never hurt you, it was other males. Stop this crazy idea.**_**

 _ _This male or that male, their all the same. I'm doing this to protect my family.__

Lavender looked at the knife she held in her hands. Her hands were shaking as she tried to hold them steady but failing miserably.

 ** _H_** ** _ **ow did you ended up here? Killing another person? That's against everything your sisters have taught you. What about your future?**_**

 _ _I'm doing this to protect them. I can sacrifice my future so they don't need to suffer like I had to. I deserve that fate.__

Lavender pushed her thoughts down under a surface of hate that was directed towards the males and friends that had destroyed her life making her suffer for all these years. A hate that wanted to destroy every male on the planet in order to protect her family. A hate that made her want to kill Zane.

The blood rushed through her veins as she rose the kitchen knife over Zane's chest.

 ** _ **Are you going to do this? Stop it, please calm yourself.**_**

 _ _This is the right thing to do.__

Her whole body shivered and she needed to squeeze the knifes handle hard in order to hold it due to her sweaty hands. She put the end of the cold steel blade right above his heart. Lavender lifted it to get more strength in the stab. When she was about to stab she hesitated.

 _ _Is this how it feels to kill a person?__

Tears began running down her face.

 _ _Sorry Umbria. Sorry for doing this to you. You've taught me so much and given me so much but I repay you by doing this. Forgive me Umbria. I'm doing this to protect the family. In some way I hope that you will understand my dec__ _ _i__ _ _sions and be thankf__ _ _u__ _ _l for the fate I've saved you from. Forgive me my sisters. I'm doing this for you. My future for yours. Always remember that I love you.__

She let the knife fall against Zane's heart. Her shaky hands made her miss a few centimeters as the knife went deep into Zane's body. He opened his eyes and didn't understood what was happening, just knowing he felt pain. He tried to scream but couldn't.

Lavender saw how much pain Zane was in as she lifted the knife and made another stab. Then another one again. And again. And again. She then took a step backwards and saw how the life ran out of Zane's body. The only color she could see around him was red, the crimson red of blood.

 _ _That wasn't as hard as I expected.__

* * *

 _Life and death circles around forever._

 _For everyone that passes on one new is born._

 _For everyone that dies someone stands behind to take up the fallen cloak._

 _To achieve the goals of the quest that the precursor started._

 _There will always be someone destined by Xerneas to continue what Yveltal tried to end._

 _Always._


	11. A night to remember

**Author note**

Thanks for the good support since last time.

Now you may wonder why it took so long for me to write this chapter. The reason is that I'm working on a second story that is similar to this. If you like pokemorphs and this story you are probably liking my second one too. I'm planning to publish it at the same time as the next eevee mansion chapter. (2-4 weeks)

 **Important to read:** I'm going to give the readers(you) a chance to affect some parts of the plot. Your going to get the chance to send in your own truth or dare questions to the characters. See more at the end of the chapter. I explain there.

Favs:

Nitrofanatic, Kitsune frame, The One Who Hungers, NoxLore, shaky1997, Nyees, AnakinStopPanakin, Flamin Lightening, Zocallade, Staff Sergeant OR-08, f1uffy5sprinkles and ILovehuskys.

Reviews:

RGJolteon, Appna, kyled91doc, dragonChristian, Nyees and ILoveHuskys.(I love them too, they are so cute,)

* * *

Chapter 11

A night to remember

Lavender stood in Zane's room looking at his dying body. His body was covered in dark, red blood. The knife laid on the floor besides him. Everything was so silent as his struggles had stopped, only her own breathing being heard. Lavender tried to move away from the body and suddenly it felt like the blood that covered her arms was dangerous. Her body froze paralyzed as loads of thoughts hit her mind. When she looked at his body she thought: _Was it really me that did this? How could this happen?_

Tears ran down her cheeks. The wet feeling of the warm blood made her shake in fear. Her body felt heavy like stones as she entered a panic attack like so many times before. She then fell down on the floor and curled herself into ball and let the streams of tears loose.

 _What is this? Why did I do this? I'm a killer. I don't deserve anything other than death. That's what I shall do. Die._

Steps where heard and Lavenders heartbeat rushed as she jumped up from the floor.

 _Why don't I do it right here? End my pathethic life? I've already destroyed it well enough. I'm wondering if…_

Lavender walked over to Zane's bookshelf and picked up a note book from it. With a pencil she wrote down a few things on it.

 _I love you Umbria. I love you Flaria. I love you Valerie. I love you Glory. I love you Eriel. I love everyone here._

 _I killed him in order to save you from suffering like me. I'm suffering every second I see him, more when I hear his voice, and most of all when he touches any of you. I don't want you to live like I do so I did this for you._

 _Now I've seen that it isn't right to kill anyone. It's to late for regrets in my case so I decided to leave this world and end this suffering._

 _Your dear sister Lavender._

She let the message fall to the floor and walked over to the window. She undid clasp on the window before throwing it open. Lavender shivered as cold winds brushed across her before entering the room. With hesitations she took a step up and sat down in the window with her legs over the edge.

 _Good bye world!_

"It isn't worth it lavender," Umbria stood in the door opening. The yellow rings in her fur glowed in the dark as she walked over to her younger sister.

"We expected you to do something like this. Still we believed in you and hoped that you would put the past behind you. But you didn't," Umbria said, reaching down and lifting her sister from the window. Back on her feet, she embraced Lavender and began stroking the fur over her head.

Lavender was shocked and didn't answered, just dragging along next to Umbria.

Umbria continued as she began leading her sister away from the window and away from Zane.

"Since we knew the risks with you and him in the same house we decided to keep an extra eye on you two."

They continued to walking downstairs.

"Today I've seen that you've been of in a different mood lately. When you feel something strong your like reading a book."

They continued walking along a corridor where the only light source came from the outside.

"I decided that the best way to see what you were capable of was by testing you."

Umbria suddenly turned around and faced her sister. Lavender in a trance like stated and just walked right into her sisters chest pulling her out of it. She looked up at her older sister as Umbria put her hands on Lavender's shoulders.

"Listen on me. If it's one time I want you to listen to me it's now. When I understood that you were up to something, I decided to do something in order to protect Zane. At first I thought on just letting him sleep somewhere else but then I understood that I could use this to test you. So that's what I did. I tested you."

Lavender looked at Umbria and began realizing what Umbria was saying. _Does she mean that I actually didn't kill him?_

Umbria hugged her sister and said "Nothing of what has happened the last half hour is real. Zane is still alive. You haven't murdered anyone. Sorry for all the pain we put you in."

Mixed feelings flowed over Lavender, some of them couldn't believe that he still was alive after what she had seen. Others wanted to hate Umbria for all the pain she had put her in. A few was about relief.

Lavender finally began breathing again, letting go of her breath in relief. She then rested her head against Umbria's chest and closed her eyes trying to sort out millions of thoughts.

 _He is still alive, I haven't killed him but I saw his body. It wasn't an illusion. It was something real. Is Umbria lying to me? Why would she? Why did I even try to kill him?_

Lavender felt how the wall she had built up for years began to crumble and fall. She realized new thoughts and ideas at that moment that made her break down future. She cried as Umbria embraced her and began to walk. Umbria led her further down the corridor and opened a black door.

The room was normal sized, with no furniture but had a few shelves, and a long chest of drawers along the wall. The wooden floor was covered with cushions, covets and beanbags. The only light source came from a big fireplace along one wall.

"You know this room?" Umbria said and put them both down on the floor. Lavender nodded and sat down in her sister's lap.

"During the dark nights with thunder could be heard, you always slept down here with all your sisters around you."

Lavender wasn't listening, instead she tried to find out an explanation on what Umbria said earlier.

 _How did he survived? Why isn't she telling me that?_

"Your wondering why I took you here?" Umbria said already knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes."

"Because I want to make you happy again. I want you to be the old Lavender, the one I knew before Zane came to this house."

Lavender folded in her ears and rested herself against Umbria.

"Here is my offer. I tell you what we did to make you think that you killed Zane if you tell me how we can help you out of this."

"How did you do it?" Lavender asked her sister and tried to hide the impatient part of her.

"Eriel made a special illusion for me. It's different than the dark powered ones, physic ones are made up of false memories instead of actual illusions. When I looked at it I couldn't see it because the illusions is tied to your memory. That's also why it felt so real for you since it was based on your thoughts. Soon it will fade away and the same for the blood on you,"

Lavender felt a bit shocked but not as shocked as she had been earlier. Somewhere inside her she understood that what Umbria had did against her was necessary to make her understand what it was like kill another person.

"I'm so sorry Umbria," Lavender said and gave her a sister a hug.

Umbria stayed silent and hugged Lavender back.

After a few minutes Lavender talked about feelings about herself and about everything that had happened. Told Umbria everything since the day everything started. Every feeling, every idea, every fear until she couldn't say find anything more to say.

 **After a few hours** Lavender and Umbria sat in silence in the room. They had discussed all of Lavender's problems. After talking to Umbria, Lavender felt better even if she knew that she was far away from recovered. Now she waited for Umbria to do something.

"What's the plan now Umbria?" Lavender asked while Umbria put more firewood in the fireplace to keep it alive.

"The plan? It's up to you my little sister. What would help you most?"

Many different thoughts flew thorough her head but all of the went to the same only point. She knew that the best way of recovering had been in front of her all the time. _Realize it Lavender, you want to meet Zane._

"I want to talk to Zane."

Umbria rose her eyebrow in surprise.

"Didn't think it would be that fast for you to realize. I shall just go to my room and bring him," Umbria said and disappeared leaving Lavender alone with her thoughts.

 **Zane laid in** Umbria's comfy bed and tried to sleep. He had slept for a few hours but awakened when he felt that something was wrong. He couldn't put the finger on what but something was.

As Zane did another attempt to sleep Umbria knocked on the door and opened it.

"Your awake?" she asked and walked over to his bed.

"I am, what has happened?" Zane said and threw off the black covet to sit up in the bed.

"Calm yourself. Lavender did as I foresaw and tried to kill you. I confronted her and we talked for a few hours. Right now she is regretting it and wants to talk to you."

To say that Zane felt worried would be an understatement. _She actually tried to kill me and now Umbria wants me to go and talk to her like nothing happened? How shall I say this? I can't deny that I'm afraid._

He felt how his body was filled with cold fear. How he didn't wanted to take the risk to cross lavender's vision when she had tried to kill him a few minutes earlier.

"Uhm...yes I want to but I'm to afraid," Zane said and lowered his gaze.

"You don't need to ashamed, can you please do this for Lavender? I know that you would appreciate this as mush as she would,"

 **Lavender felt shame** when Zane and Umbria came back. She felt his gaze on her as they sat down on the cushions and the beanbags in small triangle with her on one side.

 _What does he think about me right now? He must hate me. He must loath every tiny cell in my whole body just as I hated him before. Why did I hated him? He never tried to hurt me. Willing to make contact even if I did horrible things against him, he never fitted the picture my imagination had created after all the failed boyfriends. He showed me that I've been wrong the whole time. He has opened my eyes more than my sisters and I thanked it all by trying to kill him. I've already lost the chance to be his friend. He is always going to hate me._

Lavender sighed and dropped her gaze to her lap, avoiding looking at Zane and Umbria. She could feel Zane's gaze on her.

 _What does she think of me, right now? Is she trying to find new ways of killing me? How could she hate me like that? I've never had anything against her. I just came through the door and she started hating me like that. Why did she do that? Why couldn't we just be friends like normal people? We could have been good friends if she just gave me a single chance. Instead you tried to kill me and now I'm feeling uncomfortable by even sitting in the same room as you because I'm afraid._

Zane put took his crossed arms and put them in the lap in an attempt to ease his tense a bit. Even if he tried he could feel that his whole body was ready to jump up and run towards the door in a heartbeat.

Umbria put a blanket around herself and spoke: "You wanted me to bring him Lavender so here he is. Don't be afraid of talking, we won't be mad."

With a thin low voice Lavender began speaking.

"I want to admit that I tried to kill you Zane. I'm sorry for what I've done against you."

Chills went down Zane's back.

Everyone went silent. _She is changing faster than I expected._ Umbria thought and put her arms around her sister. "We will always be there for you Lavender."

Zane tried to grasp the fact that Lavender freely talked to him and apologized for her actions.

 _I suppose this night has changed her as much as the one when all this started._

He pushed down his fear and spoke to Lavender. "Thanks Lavender, I hope that we can be friends in the future," Zane said and gave Lavender strained smile.

"So can you promise me to give Zane a chance if he promises you to leave you alone if you want to," Umbria said and motioned Zane to come closer.

Lavender nodded but kept her eyes on Zane as he slipped closer to them.

"I'm all in," Zane said as Umbria sat down Lavender on the opposite side off herself compared to Zane.

"Give it a handshake so we can put all off this out of the world."

Lavender and Zane exchanged a stiff handshake and instantly pulled back their hands like the other one was a snake, Zane of fear and Lavender in shame.

Umbria suddenly brought both of them in tight hug. Both Zane and Lavender hugged Umbria back not thinking on that they were pressed against each other.

When Umbria released them she suddenly fell back on the piles of cushions and laughed.

"Finally after all this time I can be a bit relieved. One problem is out of the world," She equipped a bit more serious face as she sat up and talked to them again. "I don't expect you to be best friends tomorrow but at least give it a try. Take your time Lavender and do it in your pace. As for you Zane, prove that she has been wrong all this time and pick out the best side of your personality."

"So, do you want the covet Lavender?" Zane asked her and put one around her shoulders, carful with not touching her in order to avoid triggering emotions.

"Thanks," She said even if she still hadn't the courage to look him in the eyes after her murder attempt.

Umbria stood up and smiled at them. "A lot of things have happened this night and even if I spend hours with Lavender there is still a lots of things to discuss between you two but right now after all this suffering in this family we shall for one time focus on the good things. The war axe is dug out and buried, bringing us one step closer to leaving the past behind you, Lavender. Right now I'm planning to cheer this family up by doing what I know everyone like."

While Zane was lost in what Umbria said a smile grew one Lavender's face.

"We're going to do as we always to do when we celebrate?"

 **A quarter later** the whole eevee family was gathered in the room. Everyone was spread out on cushions, beanbags, and mattresses in a random mess. The fire lit up the room with the help of many lit candles on shelves and on the chest of drawers. In the empty area in front if the fireplace stood a bowl of candy.

In corner of the room sat Zane without a clue on what was happening.

Glory saw how confused he was sat down besides and explained.

"When we want to we gather like this in this room and have some fun together. We bring candy, games, and light candles to get the atmosphere before we decide what to do. Sometimes we play tabletop games, others we watch some classic movie, and sometimes we tell each other scary stories. It's all depending on what we feel like doing. Then we end everything by sleeping together here," Glory said and made herself comfortable on the cushions.

"So that's why the floor is covered with soft things? And what are we supposed to do today?" Zane said and observed Flaria while she teased Valerie.

"Don't have a clue, let's wait and see what the others have in mind."

Not many moments later everyone gathered in the middle and Flaria started speaking.

"So my idea is that we begin with some tabletop games and then move on to tell ghost stories. Anyone disagree or got more ideas?" Affirmative sounds came from everyone but Valerie. She had a mischievous smile as she said," We can play truth or dare."

When she made eye contact with Zane, she licked herself around her lips and her smile grew bigger.

 _What trap have I gotten in now?_ He thought and waited for an explanation from anyone. Glory bent a little closer to him and whispered in his ear as the others talked about Valerie's idea.

"Don't worry, she is just teasing you. As long as Valerie and Flaria are kept in check we play this game clean. We won't go hard on you."

She leaned back and gave him a supporting smile.

"There, we have the schedule for this night, everyone, go and get what we need. Flaria get the games," Umbria said and opened the door.

 **Zane was in** his room and waited for everyone else to be ready with their things.

As he sat down on his bed, he tried to gathered his thoughts before someone called his phone that laid on the dresser. A bit surprised over the fact that someone called him in the middle of the night made him hesitate before answering. When Zane recognized the number he knew that something was wrong.

"Hello it's Za..."

"I fucking hate you," Andromeda told him from the other side of the phone.

 _Her being angry at me is expected but when she calls like this in the middle of the night it is not a good sign at all. I hope that she isn't doing anything bad._

Zane used the well-tried method to let her spill out the rage instead of trying to talk since it often gave him a clue about what was wrong and made her calmer.

"I've lived my whole damn life with more or less no close friends but you. Then you suddenly leave me fucking alone without anything and don't even bother to call me and ask if I'm okay, you little bitch!" Andromeda screamed and filled her lungs to keep on scolding him.

Zane wasn't bother by her cursing at him because time had conditioned him with her angry out lashes and cursing. Instead he tried to figure out what made her angry and what he could do about it.

 _So she feels is lonely. What am I supposed to do? This is so hard when I'm so far away. I miss her too._

"So here I am sitting lonely in a hellhole where everyone is more or less sick just because you moved away your goddamn ass,"

Zane sat down on his bed and let her throw out her rage on him. _Soon she won't have enough energy to continue. As soon as she goes quiet I ask what's wrong._

"...And you just do what your idiot parents say and leave me here, you son of a bitch," Andromeda said in pure rage against everything and everyone that had ever crossed her vision.

That hit Zane in the heart. If it was something that he didn't want to talk about was it his parents and how they left him. He missed them and loved more that anything but still he hated them for leaving them. Hearing Andromeda blame them for her problems made Zane angry. Angry enough to interrupt her.

"Quit talking about my parents Andromeda," Zane said managing to keep the anger out of his voice.

A bit surprised over that Zane rose his voice against her made Andromeda trail off. Soon silence was the only thing that could be heard. Zane waited and gave Andromeda a few seconds to calm herself before talking.

"You miss me don't you? Is that what all this is about?" Zane said and hoped that she was calm enough to talk to him instead of screaming at him.

"I'm disappointed over you leaving me, bitch," Andromeda without screaming for the first time but Zane could still hear the undertone of anger in her voice.

"I miss you too Andromeda," Zane said. He could hear how she sighed.

"If you were here wouldn't you've hugged me now?" Andromeda said a bit off-topic.

"And you would burry you nose in my mane without hesitation, am I right?," Zane answered her, thinking on all of the times they had been together. Andromeda stayed silent for a few secs until she began crying. As he heard her sobs he understood how much she missed him and how much he wanted be there at her side to comfort her. _I can't do anything over here. I don't have a chance to stop her if she decides to do anything dumb._

"Why did you called me? Has something special happened today?"

Andromeda hesitated.

"I've been in my room the whole day refusing to do anything. The only things I've been thinking on is how much I hate all these white clean things and how much I miss you. While thinking I've cried more than I can remember. Then later on in the evening thoughts came to me. First it was just screaming in anger, then hurting myself, then killing myself. Before I came anywhere I thought on you and that I promised to call you if I got these thoughts, so that's what I did," Andromeda said and trailed of at the end.

Zane felt how the situation got ten times worser. _This is literally the scenario I thought on seconds ago, what am I supposed to do? I can just talk with her and if she decides to throw the phone away and kill herself I can't do anything._

"Andromeda, stay calm and listen to me now. You don't want to kill yourself. It's just emotions in this moment. You would hurt me if you killed yourself," Zane said feeling how his heartbeat got faster and faster.

"That's why I called you from the beginning, to say goodbye."

Zane began panicking but he pushed himself to hold his voice calm and steady.

"Andromeda listen to me, I've talked about this many times. This isn't regrettable like all the other things you do. You can't go back…."

Andromeda interrupted him. "That's the whole reason with this thing, I can't go back. I don't need to suffer anymore. I don't need to lay restless and cry for a few hours before I sleep every night. I don't need to be lonely. I don't need to miss you. You can't stop this Zane. I know what's best for myself. My life is already wrecked. All the other times you've been there for me but this time you aren't. The only thing you do when you convince me to live is to let the me suffer for longer time. This is planned. I got a few shards from a glass I smashed earlier. I cut myself until I bleed to death," Andromeda said.

Zane then heard how she was crying more and more. _This won't work I need a different tactic, think Zane think._

"Andromeda do you remember all this time we have spent together? All the times we have laughed, cried, and screamed together. The hours I've forced you to sit and study with my help so you could catch up after all truanting. The day when I met you for the first time. The month after you came from the hospital after cutting yourself when I slept in your room every day. We've spent so much time together since we met each other and now you want to waste it all away by killing yourself?" Zane said and hoped that she would listen to him. He heard a thud and guessed that she had thrown herself on the bed.

"I understand Zane but this world is so complicated. For every step forwards I take it feels like the world pushes me back two steps. I see how I go further and further away form the girl you met before my brothers death. His death ripped my family and life into pieces. Now I'm standing here many years later and when I look back I only see a girl that is lost in her life. She tries to repair it but again and agains she repeats the same mistakes and destroys what she has built. Today I can't even hope to fulfill any of the dreams I had before my brothers death. I've been given so many chances to fix things but I've failed. By doing this I get a way out of it that's easy. I don't know what comes but I hope that it's better than this world," Andromeda said and not many seconds later Zane could hear a groan from her.

 _Did she cut herself? I need someone that can help her._

"Andromeda? Don't hurt yourself. The world isn't making it harder for you than for anyone else. It's about how you take it, look at what's good in your life, look at what you have achieved. The year after your brothers death you had more or less lowest grade in all classes. Then and there when I decided to start tutoring you it felt like miles away for you to have good grades but look at it now! You've approved in all classes. It's the same with everything else. We fought. We lost. We tried again. We won. We can get through this together. I know it," Zane said and hoped that he would convince her to stop hurting herself.

Andromeda was silent aside from sobs and grunts of pain. "It was good to know you Zane, thanks for everything."

Zane felt how he couldn't keep the panic from his voice as he tried a new tactic.

"Andromeda think on me then. How would you feel if I one day I abandoned you? This is what you do to me if you kill yourself. Think on how you felt when your brother died. That's what I would feel."

Andromeda didn't answer. He just heard how she grunted more.

"If I die, see you in the next reality Zane. If not don't scald me to much tomorrow," Andromeda said before the call ended. Zane couldn't do anything more than drop his phone in shock. He felt how himself crying more than he had done before. _I can't live without her._

* * *

 **Author note**

That's the end of chapter 11. I hope that you liked it. I did at least.

Questions are answered by pm.

I also want to thank my beta readers for helping me with fixing all the grammar problems.

 **Affecting the plot**

I've read a lot's of things here on and I've seen that many readers appreciate to have a chance to affect the story. The problem is that most things in the story is important and changing them is hard to do without affecting the plot. Then we authors found our solution. Truth or dare. Funny to read and good for the character development but is still easy to adjust for the questions you send to me. Of course I'm going to make some plot out of it that pushes the story forward but I will still let you decide some questions.

To the questions:

1 This is the first time they play truth or dare so let's keep it quite clean. I don't got any clear border so if you are unsure send me the question and I look it over.

2 Come up with one or more questions. Tell it optional if you want any specific person to be asked or just against a random one.

3 Put it in a pm and send to me.

How many I accept is unclear but the next chapter isn't going to be a 5,000 words long text with questions. It all depends on how many people sends me and how much I can do out from them.

See ya readers!


	12. Change

Hello dear readers!

Finally a new chapter. I promise I'm not dead. If you want to know why I hasn't been so active I'm telling you at the end of the story.

 **Important to read:** I will write more form this chapter and on. Expect the me to post chapters more regularly.

Favorites: Lighting-Procyon, spartadu29, Thestarkiller54, XxXloudXx, Tirdent543, DemonicSoulMew, RayTheZoroark and KielTheJolteon.

Reviews: FaotheUmbreon, kyled91doc and Ultima the Eternal Dragon.

Let's move on to the reading.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Change**

 **Zane was sitting** in his room. His heart was beating hard and fast. He knew that Anromeda was having problems but he never expected this. The sweat ran along his back. _Is she hurting herself? What can I do? I'm never going to have chance to sleep like this, and besides there are only a few more hours left until its morning._ Zane tried his hardest to get it out of his head and sleep but it didn't help as it was stuck in the forefront of his mind. He tried and tired but by the time his clock rang he hadn't gotten an ounce of slept at all. The black zoroark tried to call Andromeda but no one answered.

 **The next day** Zane roamed around at school with Glory walking besides him. He was shocked after what had happened to Andromeda As they were heading for their lockers, Glory walked away to the toilet. When she did that someone took the chance and sneaked up behind Zane. Zane didn't even bothered looking behind himself as the person hugged him and licked him in the ear.

"Got anything to tell me?" Nicole said and released him.

Zane huffed before talking,"I don't have any notes today."

 _I'm not going to let her blackmail me anymore. I hate her for doing this to me!_

"I won't give you any notes this time, forget it," Zane said and turned away form her.

"And you know what I will do then," Nicole said and walked closer to him.

"I don't care. Do it, punish me, stop me, destroy me. Just do it. I'd rather that than letting you keep blackmailing me. Hell I would even tutor you than letting this go on!" Zane said and barred his teeth. Nicole took a step back at his sudden outlash. She understood that she would lose the fight soon but she quickly got an idea on how she could get her way. To Zane's amazement she suddenly lunged forward and gave him a tight hug.

"Thanks Zane! No one has offered me that before."

Zane immediately tried to wriggle his way out of her grip. _What did I say now?_

"When shall you begin tutoring me? Today? Tomorrow? When?"

Zane's whole inside fell together at that. _Why did I said that? I'm stuck now._ _Idiot!_ He gently undid himself from her and took a step backwards.

"I won't tutor you, find someone else that will do it for you," Zane said and opened his locker, putting his bag and jacket in it.

"But no one cares about me! They just talk to me because it makes them popular. When it comes to the point, they don't care about anything more than that," she spoke as she lowered her eyebrows while staring at Zane.

Zane froze for a few moments.

 _She is lonely. You can't just leave her when she needs your help._ A voice in his head said.

Another one began speaking: _**Why would you do this for her? She is the most bitchy, self inflated, and reckless person you have ever met.**_

 _Don't you understand what she said? She wants you to be her friend and take care of her. This isn't about tutoring, it's about a friendship._

 _Are you crazy? Giving in to tutor her? Imagine what problems that would put you in. The rest of the guys in this school would probably try and kill you as soon as you came into their sight._ What was seconds for Nicole was an hour for Zane. In that second he made a life changing decision. A decision that would change the life of Nicole.

"I will tutor you if you just tone yourself down a little," Zane said and closed his locker.

"Thanks!" she said and gave him little smile. As Zane was about to go he noticed that she just stood and stared at him.

"I don't think you can imagine how thankful I am when you want me to do this for you..." she trailed off and he looked in her eyes. What he saw was gratitude. A gratitude he never would have expected from someone like Nicole.

"Hey what's happening here?" A voice behind him said, hooked his shirt and dragged him a few steps away from Nicole. As soon as Nicole saw Glory, she turned around and disappeared behind a corner. Glory huffed something and turned her attention to Zane.

"Stay away from that bitch, she just wants to hurt you," Glory said and thought. _If she dares to put herself on him one more time I swear I'm going to kill her with my bare hands._

Zane was up in his own mind and problems. _How shall I tutor her and stay away from her at the same time? Should I even tell anyone about this? Especially, how will Glory take it?_

 **At the other** side of the school was Uran. He was standing in a corridor, that had plain, white walls and nothing else in it. As he looked down it, he saw Nicole walking towards him. What does she want with me? Last time I ended up hurt. Uran scratched himself on the stomach. Nicole approached him and spoke up.

"So how is it going with those two annoying eevees?" Nicole said and leaned herself against him.

"They are slipping out of sight as soon as I try something," Uran said and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I've decided to take care of them by myself beca…," she was off cut by Uran.

"And what does that means about my little reward?" Uran said and shook her.

"Still the same," Nicole said and wriggled herself away from him.

"Good," he muttered as she walked away while thinking: _What problems have I put myself in?_

 **Zane had spent** the rest of his day with trying to call Andromeda. As soon as he was home, he checked his phone every ten minutes. It was one of the worst days of his life. The longer that time went without him being able to get in contact with Andromeda, just made his worry escalate. As he sat in his room, he buried his head in cushions, trying to just forget everything. He didn't want to think about anything else. _What if she killed herself? What if I failed? What if this was the last I hear from her?_ Zane immediately felt how tears began forming in his eyes at the very thought of losing his friend. He felt how is body quaked as he began crying.

Someone opened his door and walked over the floor to him. He didn't bother to look up. Someone sat down on his bed besides him. The person lifted his head and put it in her lap. She covered him with a covet and caress his mane and soft fur. Zane just cried and put his arms around himself while letting the familiar smell of Glory fill his nose. She stopped caress his fur and put her arms around him.

"What's happening with you Zane?" Glory whispered in his ear. Zane just dug his head harder into her lap and sobbed. She grew quiet and continued stroking him in silence. They just sat there in complete silence. The only sound was that of Zane, who moved a bit to make himself comfortable but otherwise they just sat there, letting time pass. Seconds that turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Soon Zane drifted of into an uneasy sleep while Glory guarded him in his slumber.

Zane woke up a few hours later and he had his head in Glory's lap like earlier. She still sat upright and looked at him.

"Good afternoon," Glory said and scratched him behind the ear. Zane made a jolt when he understood that he was lying with his head in her lap. He felt how his cheeks began to turn red under his fur. He tried to move away from her but she gently put his head back. "It's okay Zane, you need some care today."

Zane didn't say anything and just hoped that his blush was hidden under his fur. Before he had a chance to think about it anymore Glory turned him over so he was facing upwards to her face.

"We need to talk Zane. What was all this about? Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Zane closed his eyes as all the memories flooded back. He let out a sigh and spoke, his sadness echoed in his voice. "My friend, the one I've told you about that is depressed. They were about to commit suicide," Zane said and heard how his voice grew unstable and a few tears appear.

Glory took a few seconds before answering. "That's sad to hear, have you tried to talk to your friend?"

"Their is no answer on their phone. I'm suspecting th…," Zane drifted off and broke out in tears. He didn't talk anymore, he just cried. This doesn't sounds good at all Glory thought and felt a bit worried to herself.

"We have been friends since young age and I can't lose her like this," Zane said, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Her?" Before Zane could react Glory pushed him off of her knees so hard that he fell over the edge of the bed with a loud thud. The sudden pain made him stop crying and instead he lost himself in amazement over Glory's behavior. She stood up and looked at him where he laid on the floor.

"Why are you telling me that it is a she now?" Glory almost screamed. Zane laid there in silence from shock.

Glory just growled and took a step over him and rushed out of the room, the door being slammed after her. Zane sat up from the floor and stared at the closed door. What happened with her? I'm not the only one here that is out of balance. I'll ask her about it later.

Zane sat up from the floor and slumped down onto his covet. He closed his eyes and began sleeping without caring about his empty stomach.

 **"Is everyone here?** Good," Umbria said as she opened the front door. Lavender, Zane, and Glory walked out in front of her. Their goal was a psychologist center that was placed in a city close to theirs. From the beginning it was Umbria's plan to take Lavender to psychologist but she refused to go if Glory didn't accompany them. Then Glory persuaded Zane to go with them.

 **Glory walked hand** in hand with Lavender as they approached a big building that was know as the psychologist centrum. Zane and Umbria walked behind them while Umbria enjoyed the bright sun. As the walked to the inside of the center they were shown to a waiting room. It was a white clinical room with nothing in it more than a few chairs, a table, and a window. Zane, Glory, and Umbria sat down in a chair and waited, while Lavender paced back and forth in front of the window.

"Calm down Lavender, there is nothing to be worried about," Umbria said in a calming voice and caught Lavender with a hand. She gently put her down in her lap and fondled her chin.

Soon a psychologist appeared. The psychologist, Lavender, and Umbria walked away to talk, while Glory and Zane were advised to walk away and look around.

 **Zane and Glory walked** along a grey, concrete wall. The path under them was made of stone pavement. All around them walked different pokemorphs all different from the other in a constant stream against what Zane identified as a cafeteria. Zane looked at all the people while Glory looked at the harsh sun.

"It's so interesting, this whole place works like a little society by itself," Zane said and avoided walking into a big salamence. Glory just bridled at Zane.

"Still mad?" he said and glanced at her. _I can't understand what's wrong with her. Why is she so angry? Glory didn't give him an answer and just looked away like he didn't existed._

Zane sighed and gave up. _Why are girls so hard to understand? Is it genetic?_

Zane was so up in his own thoughts so he bumped straight into someones face. Their noses collided and he looked up at the person. He stared at her. She stared at him. Suddenly he burst out in laughter and hugged her while she hugged him. Tears of joy ran from Zane's eyes. _Stop your creating a scene!_ A voice in his head screamed. Zane didn't care. The person in front of him was no other than his friend since childhood, Andromeda. She looked like Zane remembered but in difference to the day they split, she didn't have bags of tiredness under her eyes and she walked straight, not crumbled as she had always did before. Her eyes was filled with joy, a joy Zane hadn't seen in her since her brothers death. They just stood there and hugged each other. In his joy Zane never noticed the heavy bandages that was wound around her arms, legs, chest, and neck.

"Where have you been? I'm going away to a place for sick people because you are going away to a new home. Then you are going to the same place as me and you don't tell me where you live. Idiot!" Andromeda said and laughed while clasping him hard.

"Is it my fault? Why didn't you tell me where you lived?" Zane said and rested his head against her shoulder. Andromeda just smiled in response and wished she could stop time. As Zane moved his head he softly hit her neck and he felt how she jolted and how her grip around him loosened. He looked up at her face, while trying to hide that he was worried. Her eyes were filled with pain. Before Zane could ask she began speaking.

"It was quite bad. I was close to dying last night. Closer than I've been before. I tried to stop myself but at the moment everything felt worthless."

Suddenly she glanced quickly around herself.

"I'm not supposed to be here. I escaped as soon as I got the chance. They are probably searching for me right now."

Before Zane could say anything more he suddenly felt how someone took and dragged him away from Andromeda. They were violently tugged away from each other. Andromeda grunted and folded herself double. Zane saw that she was in great pain. Between him and her stood Glory. Zane managed to catch a glimpse of her face. Her teeth were showing and the corners of her mouth were lifted into a furious grin. _What's wrong with her?_ Zane thought as he tried to walk up to her but she just gave him a hard jab with her elbow in his stomach.

 _She should never have put her dirty hands on him._ Glory thought and took as step closer to the weak arcanine.

* * *

So there we go. A quite good twist right? Expect more of this later on. I've always felt that Glory has been way too flawless for being such a important character. As you can figure out this is at least the start of a new act of this story. I hope you will like it. Constructive criticism and likes are appreciated. Now I owe you some answers and here give youthem.

 **Why haven't you been writing anything?**

I've actually been writing on a few other thing. Check my profile and you find a story similar to this one that I've started.

 **Why haven't you been writing on this story?**

First I took a pause form writing on the eevee mansion and instead worked on my other story. Then life came in between and I stopped writing totally but know I shall begin again.

Sweet dreams - Paarthurnax!


	13. Unexpected Meetings

**Author note**

Welcome to the next chapter! I hope you like it.

I want to thank the following persons:

Likes: coolcatinspace, TheFinalCreature, Elfknight1, ZanderEmberstone, Lol7908, ljulian2004, alexman25 and kooldude001.

Follows: coolcatinspace, TheFinalCreature, Elfknight1, Peopledbear52, ZanderEmberstone, darkrai555 and alexman25.

Reviews: RGJolteon, Tanukimon, kyled91doc, Aguion12, Appna, coolcatinspace, TrainerBenji, thatsgood4succ(guest), Toxic Lucario Lover, OverlordOfTheAbyss. _Answers for reviews are sent out by pm in a few days so check your inboxes._

 **Important question:** Are you interested in having a forum connected to this story? Where you can chat with me and other readers, ask me questions, give me suggestions or tell what you would wish to see in the future of this story. Maybe helping me by giving feedback and answering questions. The point is at least to give you the chance to chat with me and the other readers, discuss the story and let you affect it in one way or another. The opportunities are endless. Back the question, are you interested in having one at all? **If you are interested, tell me so I know if I shall create a forum or not.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Unexpected meetings

 **The center where** Lavender was receiving help, had a brick path near it that led to the lunch building were a circle of people we're currently congregating. They were all looking at the three people standing between them. One was driven by strong anger. The other one weak, terror-struck, and crumbling over herself because of the fear. Zane stood between Glory and Andromeda, trying desperately to keep Glory from getting to Andromeda. Zane had a steady grip on Glory's shoulders, as to keep her from struggling away from his grip while Andromeda slowly backed away from Glory. She saw that Glory's eyes were filled with complete rage. "Just let me go so I can go get her," Glory snapped, Zane feeling how she pushed him back with more force.

"No leave her alone," Zane said, knowing that she was past the point where he would be able to calm her down. She suddenly yank backwards and she felt how he lost his grip. She then immediately tried to run at Andromeda but instead tangled herself into Zane, causing both of them tumbled to the ground. Zane felt the pain in his knees as he hit the ground, and the slight scrap on his hands as he finished stopping his grunted as she slammed against the ground on her side, a dull ache filling her. At that, a sudden applause emitted from the ring of spectators. For the first time, Glory became aware of the people that were staring at her. This created a strong feeling of unpleasantness that filled her body. The crowd just laughed at her, and Glory began feeling shame bubble up inside her. Besides her, Zane stood up. She felt how her face turned red and how she just wanted to disappear from the crowd. Then she heard laughter that stood out from the crowd. She then got to her feet, and faced Andromeda. The weak arcanine that was afraid of Glory was completely gone. It was replace with Andromeda smiling and laughed. The crowd was with her. Glory took a step against Andromeda, but felt how someone took her arm. Embarrassed, she let them drag her away from Andromeda and the crowd.

 **Glory sat in an** empty room in the house and pondered over her life. The room she was sitting in looked like a normal office room that was sparsely used. A thin layer of dust laid on top of everything. Glory walked around in the middle of the room so as to look out through the window and see the form of dark clouds building on the horizon.

 _What are you doing with your life? What are you doing to the people around you? You have been acting weird this whole day._ As soon as someone talks to Zane you are on the edge. _You get angry as soon as someone talks to him. Why are you acting like this? Why are you acting like Lavender did?_

Glory halted her movement, kicked the door so that it slammed shut. The loud sound echoed through the house as the frame of the door shook slightly. She felt how she boil with mixed feelings inside. How much it hurt herself to compare herself to Lavender. How much she didn't want to see her sister's former behavior in herself and how much she could see it.

 _See you are acting like her. Angry at everyone for everything._ Glory suddenly wrapped her arms around herself for fear of hitting anything in her anger. _Don't think of it! Focus on what happened today instead of what's going to happen in the future._

Taking a deep breath, Glory tried to calm herself and sat down in the leather office chair. She smelled soft sent of the leather as she let her head rest against the soft surface of the desk. _Why did you change moods so much over a day? What differentiates this day from others?_ Glory closed her eyes and looked back on the day. Y _ou have been angry at Nicole, Zane, and Andromeda._ She figured putting the three events together as she felt the devious voice inside her head: _You're jealous. You're just jealous because Zane has girls in his life, other than you. Glory sighed and crumbled herself tighter. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Your angry because you are unsure how to handle it. Try to get his attention in another way so he likes you._

At that thought, she suddenly rose from the chair, making her way to find Zane. _First, I need to say sorry._

Zane sat in the empty living room and flipped between the channels while thinking on on what Glory had been through earlier. It was in that instant, he felt someones eyes on him. Behind him in the doorway stood Glory, looking at him with a confident smile. He rose his eyebrow and looked at her, all the while thinking about the sore feeling he had on the back of his head. She carefully tiptoed over to him and set herself down beside Zane.

"I just want to say sorry Zane," Glory spoke, as she took his hand in hers. "I know that I haven't been the nicest to both you and your friends. It was wrong of me and I want to say sorry."

Zane was astonished by the fact that it had only been a few hours back that she was mad at him and that she had changed quite fast.

"I'm sorry, please believe me,"

Zane understood why she said this as he didn't answer her and just let his mouth hang wide open while looking at her.

"Apology accepted," Zane said and closed his mouth so as to not make the situation awkward.

Glory looked at him with glowing eyes and hesitated before giving him a hug. He then carefully hugged her back. After that, she left him lonely in the living room. Zane continued with his zapping between the channels a bit amazed over Glory's sudden change before he suddenly felt his phone buzz. _Is it Andromeda?_ He picked it up from his pocket, filled with expectations just to see that the message was from a number he didn't recognize.

He then unlocked his phone and read the message. The more he read it, the more worried he got. Indeed as he expected the name at the end of the message was Nicole. _Seriously I thought she would drop that. Do I really need to do that tutoring._

After a few minutes of messaging they had decided a time and a place. When it was fixed he put down his phone and looked at the display of it as short message appeared. "Goodnight /Nicole" he read it out loud. Under it, the display showed the number the message was sent from. _How did she get my number? I've never given it to her and I'm quite sure that Mitis nor any of the sisters has. How did she get her hands on that?_

 **Zane was walking** in the school without any goal more than to fill out the quarter before his biology lesson. The corridor was empty, and not a soul could be seen in it. The white spotless walls made Zane think of a hospital. He walked along the rows of lockers and a door flew open and a flood of students began welling from it. Zane took a small step aside to let them pass but a little Lucario that was a head shorter than him bumped into him, as she was focusing on an exercise book. She looked up at him him while the rest of the class walked further. Her body tensed up as she looked at him and with stutters she spoke, "It's you." The Lucario then mumbled a short apologize while running away with a massive blush on her face before Zane even had a chance to say anything. _What just happened? It's you? I have never seen her before._

Zane continued to walk while contemplating her words. _How did she know who I was when I didn't even have a clue about who she was. That's creepy._ He walked further down the corridor, until he found the person he had been looking for.

Mitis stood next to a wall, looking through a window while doodling on a notebook. As Zane walked up to him he glanced up, with a smiled. "Hi there Zane," Mitis said and gave Zane a high five. Before Zane had a chance to talk Mitis jabbed him in the stomach. "Why didn't you tell me about this? I want to hear all the details from you!" Mitis said, his eyes glowing with cheerfulness.

Zane just tilted his head a bit and looked at Mitis. "What are you talking about? Are you mad Mitis?"

Mitis just laughed, shaking his head. "You don't understand anything Zane, nothing at all. You accepted tutoring a girl, and not just a random girl, it's the fanciest one! Tutoring always ends up with a date."

A cold chill went through Zane's body when he understood what Mitis meant. _This means that I'm going to get a lot of attention from people like Uran._

 ** _Chill it, Zane, you are just going to talk to a nice girl, what's the big deal? It's going to be perfect!_**

Zane managed to calm himself even with the feeling he had in his gut that something bad would soon happen. Meanwhile, he was dragged back to the moment when Mitis started to interrogate him about what he and Nicole were planning to do.

"You need to tell me! How did you managed to fix at date with her out of all people? Reveal your secrets! Are you going to do juicy stuff? You are at least famous in the school now!"

Zane tried to shield himself against all the questions and explain things as good as possible while thinking: _Does at least explain why people recognizes me._

Zane walked towards the café Nicole and he had agreed to meet at. It was late afternoon and the dim light of the sun revealed the absence of people on the sidewalk he was taking. The cafe that she had made him agree to go to was on the outskirts of the city in a little backstreet. The only light was coming from the dimmed streetlights as buildings blocked the small amount of light from the sun. As he walked past a tight alleyway he was completely up in his thoughts, not realizing until the last second that a strong arm pulled itself around his throat. He was quickly dragged back into the alley, as fear started to build in him. As Zane tried to scream, he felt a hand cover his mouth causing only a small squeal to escape.

* * *

 **Author note**

Was it good? Reviews are appreciated so I can improve. I do at least hope you enjoy my writing since I enjoy it. I'm trying to write more often so I can publish more chapters.

I hope you have a good time until the next time we meet!

 **Question about forum** : If you read about it earlier and are interested pm me or put your answer in a review.

\- Paarthurnax


	14. Unseen Turns

**Author Note**

Hello, I'm back!

A long wait, yes but that's because I've had a lot irl. luckily it has been good stuff but it has kept me busy. I'll have an Q&A in the end of this chapter about that, Now let's go on to the story.

Flaria: While our author is being lazy we want to thank the following persons.

Valerie: For likes Bad Luck Andrew, AnonDavid, Sdarkynecro, Lukefasc, mussona17, drakewilde1234, Rotor576, Pridam, actionmaxjackson13, Soldier Excellent and UltraNova1225.

Flaria: For follows dominic0401, Nyees, Bad Luck Andrew, Sdarkynecro, Lukefasc, mcleitgen, drakewile1234, TaiChiXWarrior, Rotor 576, Pridam, actionmaxjackson13, nightwolf65 and UltraNova1225.

Valerie: Also some i **mportant info:** Our author is still alive.

* * *

Chapter 14

A New Turn

 **Zane stumbled backward** into the dim alleyway while trying to break free from the grip. The perpetrator had one arm around his neck and the other one over his mouth to cover his cries for help. The choking feeling of a strong hand over his mouth made him nauseous. The only sound that his ears could perceive was the breathings from the attacker. During the struggling, he was slowly dragged backward further and further away from the lit up street. The panic in him grew and the hope faded away.

Suddenly the attacker stopped dragging him and instead shoved him forwards. He fell down on the rugged asphalt and a sting of pain emitted from his front paws and propagated through his arms. Zane didn't waste any time on worrying about his discomfort, instead, he rose from the ground and sprinted forwards away from his attacker right into another person.

He bumped against the chest of the figure and looked up at the face. To his surprise it was familiar. Even though the darkness in the alleyway made it hard to see he couldn't miss it. He just stood and glared at her with his gape wide open.

"Valerie?"

Valerie stood in front of him with a little smug on her face. "A neat surprise, wasn't it? We felt that you needed to be a bit on the edge before this," She pulled her hoodie tighter around herself while Flaria walked closer to him and put her arm around his shoulders. "Is our little guy going on a date tonight?" she laughed and.

 _Was she the other one? B-but why are they creeping up on me in a place like this?_ Zane thought and looked up at Flaria. Even through the momentary panic was over his heartbeat still raced and he couldn't stop himself from over and over again throw glances behind his shoulder. She gently turned him around so he stood face to face with her. "We heard that you had a little date today and felt that you needed to be on the edge,"

After a few moments of speechless silence he answered."I-it's not a date! We are just meeting up as friends because she called me." Zane said and took a step backward from Flaria. Flaria and Valerie just laughed in unison before Flaria spoke again.

"The first thing you need to know: look proper," Flaria said while Valerie started to adjust his crimpy shirt and pants.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let me go now." _Don't they have any respect for my private life? I know they want to help me but…_ His protests and squirms didn't have any effect on Valerie as she let her fast hands move over his shirt in practiced movements.

"Second, smile and be kind," Flaria continued and gave him a joyful smile. Zane didn't even keep trying to protest anymore, he knew that the fight already was over for him. He tried to smile but since it was just a few seconds aga they attacked him it looked horrible. _I bet that they were the ones that gave Nicole the number too._

"Third, pay for her;" Flaria said and handed over a bill to him. Valerie finally stopped touching him and took a step aside. He sighed took the bill and gave the both of them an annoyed look before walking away against the street again. _Thanks to them I'm upset and angry._

 **Zane walked with** hasty steps against the cafe where he was supposed to meet Nicole. Flaria's and Valerie's intervention made him on the edge because he was jumped on.

The surroundings already made him uneasy from the beginning and as he walked alongside with dark empty shops and abandoned buildings he didn't feel more comfortable. _No wonder that Umbria has told me to avoid this part of the city as much as possible._

Zane came to a part of the street where it was a bit more activity. A few open shops and a cafe, some people walking along the street and the sound of cars that rushed along the street now and then. A little cafe was squeezed in between two buildings.

The windows had a grey tint that exposed the years of mismanaging.

Zane slowly approached the cafe and opened the door with care. _This doesn't feel good at all. Why do we need to meet at creepy places like this?_

When he walked through the door a faint smell of mold hit his nose. The cafe was a shabby little place which had seen its best days many years ago. Scratched wooden tables and chairs were spread out in the room and behind a desk stood someone and served the guests. Cracks in the tile walls had been covered up by paintings. To Zane's surprise, it was crowded with people and much more alive than the street on the outside. The noise from cutlery hitting porcelain and people that engaged in conversations nearly drowned out the sound of someone that called out his name.

Zane turned around and saw Nicole sitting in a corner of the room and waving at him. Her face lit up in a bright smile when they made eye contact and he tried to smile back even if he felt a bit uncomfortable with his surroundings.

She leaned back against the backrest, put her arms behind her head and started talking as soon as he sat down.

"So you were going to tutor me?"

"Uh, yes," Zane said and threw a look over his shoulder.

"Don't look so afraid Zane, it's just a cafe, maybe not in the same standards as you are familiar with but it's not dangerous because of that," Nicole said with a slight hint of annoyance over his behavior.

Zane tried to suppress his feelings and focus on the tutoring instead but before that, he couldn't stop himself from asking a question. "Why this place out of all of them?"

The questions blurted out from his mouth before he realized that the answer was quite obvious and that his question wasn't so respectful. Nicole crossed her arms over the chest and gave him a piercing look before answering.

"Everyone isn't born with working parents or wealth," she simply said and didn't show any interest in continuing to talk about the subject.

 _Wow, I didn't know that it was that bad. She has at least managed to hide it from me all the time. I think I shall avoid that subject in the future. No one likes to talk about stuff like that._

"Let's start," Nicole said and picked up gave him a book from her bag.

 **Two hours later** Nicole and Zane walked out of the cafe on the street. It was now pitch-black outside aside from the streetlights. Zane had done his best to learn her something new, with varied success. Now they stood in silence and looked at each other.

"Mind to follow me to my door?" Nicole said and grabbed Zane's arm while letting her tails seductively serpentine around his back. _Not this kind of behavior again. Hasn't she understood that I don't like it?_ Still, he was a bit curious about how she lived so he couldn't resist saying yes.

"Sure I'm in," Zane said. She released him and they walked side by side alongside the street against Nicole's home. After walking for a while in silence she started talking.

"Ever been in these parts of town?"

"No, they told me to avoid it since it's dangerous here," Zane said after a small hesitation.

"Mhh, it is if you don't know the rights streets and doesn't avoid certain persons," she said nodded while the turned around a corner to a smaller road.

"I couldn't guess that you lived here, you are hiding it well," he said and paced down as she started to slow down.

"I've hidden it because I don't want people to judge me. I am already judged enough with my body. I don't need anything more than that. Here, around the corner and we see my apartment,"

They turned around a corner and walked out on a little plaza made of stone bricks. Right in front of it was a long grey three-story apartment house. It was worn down and it was easy to see that the apartments were cheap to buy. Cracked roof tiles and unwashed windows decorated the house.

"Here it is. My tragic family and their apartment," Nicole said and made a halt. _That doesn't look good. She can't have it too easy there._ Zane thought and noticed how she avoids his gaze hugged herself tight.

"It's okay to be poor. We all have all different bases when we are born and we can't change it," Zane said and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's just the constant feeling of needing to hide it. I know how people look at me know and if they knew this it would be ten times worse. I need to take every job I can and save for months to even get decent clothes," Nicole said and slid her hand up to his.

 _And how am I supposed to handle her now? Hug her?_ Before Zane took action, she started to speak again. "It's so much pressure all the time. Some days I'm wondering for how long I'll manage to keep going," Nicole said and sighed.

"That's why you have friends that help you," Zane said and thought: _Here goes nothing._ With the hand on her shoulder, he gently turned her to face him and put the other one around her shoulders and used it to nudge her forward into a hug with him. Nicole laid her arms around his waist and let her head rest on his shoulder. "Thanks, Zane, you mean a lot to me, I hope you know that," Zane didn't respond just kept hugging her.

Soon Zane slid out of the hug and gave Nicole a reassuring smile. She smiled back a bit and waved him goodbye while turning around and start on the walk against her house.

Zane felt a warm sensation in his body as he saw her disappear in along the road. He turned around as well and started on the long walk home. _Why do I feel so lonely out of sudden?_

 **It was dawn** and the sun could be seen disappearing under a few mountaintops in the horizon. The sunlight made the whole room shine in orange. In the mansion, Glory sat in her room in silence. She was still trying to get over her behavior against Andromeda and get down to why she acted as she did. As she was deep down in her thoughts someone knocked on her door. "Come in," she muttered and threw an annoyed glance at the opening door

Lavender entered the room. She threw herself down beside Glory on her bed. "Have you heard about what Flaria and Valerie did?" she asked and put her head in her sister's lap. Glory stated to casually stroke her sister's hair.

"No, what are they up to?"

"They tricked Zane into a date with Nicole. Can you imagine it? The hottest girl on the school with someone that isn't known at all. The fun thing is that he isn't even liking it and refuses to believe that it's a date,"

Glory just mumbled some silent words before speaking up. "No, I can't let that happen, she is, so, so, annoyingly popular and too good to be true. She has everything and expects everything forms everyone. She doesn't belong with nice people like Zane,"

Lavender waited a few seconds before answering. "I suppose you are right. She looks good but from what I've seen she isn't so nice against other persons, just being egoistic,"

"That's why I want her away from us. She won't do him anything good,"

Zane was sitting on his room with a lot of thoughts about the meeting he had with Nicole, and especially the parts of her life he didn't know anything about, that her life wasn't as flawless as it looked. _I suppose I'm going to see her from new angles from now and on. It was a bit surprising but other than that the da..._

 _ **Date? You just admitted that you looked at it like that!**_

 _No, we are just friends. I, d-didn't say that._

 _ **You are just trying to hide the unavoidable.**_

The inner conversation was cut off by his beeping phone. He picked it and answered. Andromeda greeted him with an up voice.

"You know what I've done?" she said with anticipation in her voice. _Sounds like something good has happened to her._

"Something funny?"

"Better than that," she said and tire dot suppresses a laugh.

"Uhm… what is it?" Zane said.

"I'm searching for permission to leave this place for a few days, I persuaded them that my recent problems are because I'm missing the outside,"

Zane immediately became worried, he knew that she wasn't really stable, especially not around new people. _I hope she is going somewhere safe._

"I'm wondering a thing, Zane… if this goes through can I come to your house and the family you live with? I miss you and it's close by…,"

Zane was first filled with happiness, meeting Andromeda again would really make him happier. "Sure, I can ask Umbria and see what she thinks,"

They talked a bit before saying goodbye and Zane proceeded to think about the best way to present Andromeda's idea for Umbria. Then the reality hit him. The moment where Glory and Andromeda had a face off against each other in the center. The memory played in his head for a few seconds before they faded away. _God, I can't have these two in the same house. I don't know why Glory is so upset about Andromeda but letting them live under the same roof won't make it better. Especially since Andromeda is so frail._

 _ **But you can't let your best friend down after all she has been through. You can't just reject her like that. She will be hurt by it. Her current state isn't good and she needs you. You must get her over here.**_

 _But then I'll create problems for both Glory, myself and Andromeda._

Zane sighed and threw himself face flat on his bed. _Why do I always talk without thinking first?_

 **Nicole stood leaned** against a pillar that held up the upper parts of the apartment building and looked at the corner where Zane had disappeared moments ago. A cold breeze blew through the plaza and she huddled together under her jacket. _It'll be fall soon._ Other than her breathing the plaza was completely dead. Not a sound or movement. Only Nicole and her thoughts.

 _ **It's good that you open up a bit for someone. He is at least kind to you.**_

 _No, he is just one of all these others that takes advantage of me._

 _ **So why are you the one that invites him, not the other way around? You are after all the one that tries to make contact not him. He can be a close friend to you if you start trusting him. Give him the chance he deserves. You need it, you have never had that close friend.**_

 _Close friends? Ever time I've tried they have turned out as people that only care about the benefits of being friends with me, never me. I've tried, so many times and I've failed. I just don't manage to continue, see yet another person leave me._

 _ **But he is different, he never came to you. You came to him.**_

 _Don't try to, I know how this will end. This is the last time I reveal something like this about me for him. The least painful thing to do is just letting him go. End of discussion._

Nicole snorted, turned around, and walked into her apartment.

She was laying in her bed under a timeworn cover. The former user hadn't cared much about the room. The once white wallpaper had now faded to a slightly yellow one. Here and there it was different stains on it. The room was sparsely decorated. A bed, a wardrobe, a chair with a stack of clothes on it and layer of dust on everything. No one had cleaned here in weeks.

Nicole dragged the cover tighter around herself to keep out the cold and sighed before burying her head in a cushion. The familiar smell of her own scent entered her nose. _**You did at least open up a bit for someone… even if only for a while. Still, there is so much he doesn't know about you.**_

 _And he will never know it. No one will._

 _ **You would feel so much better if you told some-…**_

 _It's not my fight, I was born to this. I don't deserve to have any friends. I was just a mistake, something my mother and father never cared about, just wanted to dispose of. They never planned to have me and when it was too late my father left. I've never seen by him, not even on a picture. The only thing I know about him is that my mother says that it's best that way. Sometimes the thoughts just overwhelm me. It's so much I don't know anything about. She herself is just sitting here and complaining about how much of a mistake I am. I'm just stuck here because she fails with every job. I can't change my faith._

 _ **You can, you are a good person. The only way out of this is to fight, and for doing that you need supporting friends like Zane.**_

 _He isn't better than the others…_

Her eyelids became heavier and heavier as her body relaxed. She took her pillow and turned it over to the cool side, then she closed her eyes and drifted away against the dreams.

* * *

 **Author Note**

I appreciate reviews, favs and follows.

Here are some common questions some people have asked me while I have been gone.

 **Are you dead?** No. Someone published this chapter.

 **Will you continue with the story?** Definitely, I'm in love with it and will keep writing. Nothing stop me, I won't let it die without a proper ending.

 **What will happened to the story in the future?** I will update more often from now and on since I can afford to spend more time on writing. I'll also start to post the progress on the chapters under my profile soon.

 **Why have you been so inactive?** Because a lot of things has happened during this part of the year and kept me busy. It has been good stuff so don't worry about me.

 **You changed name?** Yes, it fits me much better than the old one.

Hope this covered a few questions. If you got more don't be afraid to dm me.

Anyways, see you later! - Paarthurnax


	15. Faithful Feelings

**Author Note**

I'm going to keep disappointing everyone that puts the dead-author-with-story-that-never-will-be-finished label on me by returning now & then like this. I haven't forgotten this story at all, sadly other activities are taking the time. Anyways, I'm at least having fun doing this, that's what important. I really appreciate all the support I get from the ones that has followed me from the beginning & is asking where the story went, it really helps to motivate me.

Thanks for the likes my loved ones: , 19alpaha99, NoobKillerPat2011, UndeadKiller542, LxrdHvrukx, Elmemeloquendero123, DragonFlame64, dreamdemon 97, tHeN0ObMastR, Aver de Crysa Kai, DracoMan671, Dragoul Mayol, FlamingEclipse, Buckeye2001 and B-day.

Thanks for all the follows: 19alpaha99, NoobKillerPat2011, UndeadKiller542, LxrdHvrukx, dreamdemon 97, tHeN0ObMastR, Aver de Crysa Kai, DracoMan671, Dragoul Mayol, FlamingEclipse and Buckeye2001.

And so to the best part, reviews: Nyees, Kyled91doc, Lukefasc, drakewilde1234, Aguion12, JMDZ, coolcatinspace, Aidan Finn, dreamdemon 97 and LxrdHvrukx

* * *

Chapter 15

Faithful Feelings

 **Nicole threw an** empty beer can across the room where it hit the edge of a full trash can and bounced down on the floor with a crash. Grimacing, she contemplated if it was even worth taking the effort stand up just to walk over and pick it up or stay in the bed. After a few seconds she let the idea of walking up go, seeing it as a complete waste of effort.

 _I've at least tried to clean the room a bit. At least now I can see through the windows._

She turned over and faced the wall, a sigh escaping her lips. The frayed tapestry the filled most of her view didn't bring her any joy. No one to hang out with. No one to talk to. _Why even bother with school?_

She picked up her phone and started scrolling through her phone list. She tried to avoid calling people since she paid her phone bills by herself but this time it was an emergency. First, she called Zane's number but after two tries without any answer, she gave up. With a wail, she started trying to think on something she could do.

 _What was the name of that girl that gave me his number? Valerie? Worth a try._ She scrolled further down the list of numbers and started a new call.

 **Zane had been** talking to Andromeda. She'd called him early in the morning, wanting to talk about her life at the facility. After a few minutes into the conversation, she started to make suggestions about what he could do to help her. The word she spoke surprised and astonished him. Even with all that had happened, she gave the idea of wanting to come over. Zane couldn't say no even if he disliked the idea. After a few hours of Zane rubbing his templates and wandering back and forth, he had formulated his thoughts enough to face Umbria. On the inside of his head, one image kept flickering back and forth. The image of Andromeda and Glory's meeting that had turned out completely hostile. "Why does she want to come over like this? She knows that Glory lives here... but apparently, she wants to come see me enough to take the risk. Glory won't like this for sure," Zane thought as he knocked on Umbria's door.

"It's open," he heard in response from the room. He slowly pushed the door open and entered.

As he walked forward it hit him that this was the first time he had ever been in her room. It was different from the others he had been in several times.

There wasn't a sign of anything childish. No old toys or any children's books. In the corner of the room sat a neatly made bed covered in black sheets and a small plushie sitting next to the wall. To the right of the bed were storage spaces with everything nearly separated. At the end of the bed was a desk with a laptop sitting on it.

"Yes?" Umbria straightened a set of papers and set them down, eyeing him.

"I just wanted to talk about something...," Zane spoke his heart starting to pick up like it was trying to escape his chest.

Zane was sitting outside Umbria's room, a small sigh escaping him. He'd managed to talk Umbria into giving Andromeda a chance to come over for a weekend. But she had also given him the responsibility if something happened.

 _What am I supposed to do now? Even if Andromeda manages to get permission to leave, I will be the one dealing with her. There is a lot at stake if something goes wrong._

Shaking his head, he tried to collect his thoughts before calling Andromeda back. Deep down he knew that it would be hard for her to adapt to his situation in the house. Her weeks in the facility had improved her mentality but not enough in Zane's opinion. On the other hand, he missed her laughs and presence. While part of him feared what could happen the other felt that the time together would be well spent and enjoyable. It felt like ages since they had last hung out.

 **Down stairs, inside** the main bathroom, Glory was standing over the sink. She frantically rubbed at a spot on her shirt while Lavender sat on the counter, watching her.

"Come on, you ain't getting anywhere with just water."

"Thanks for the help," Glory gruffed, clenching her jaws.

"Just saying, you shouldn't spend the money on expensive clothes if you can't keep them nice and tidy," Lavender responded, giving Glory a light shove. At her wits end, Glory just pulled the shirt over her head, pressed it together into a ball and threw it at Lavender.

"And what the fuck is wrong with you today?" Glory snapped, glaring at Lavender. Lavender just laughed, which made her slip off the counter. Landing on her feet she walked over, behind Glory, and turned her around towards the wall so she could let her hands rest on Glory's elbows.

"Hush sis. I'm just teasing you."

"Just go, okay?" Glory shrugged off Lavender's arms. With a small smile, Lavender put them back, squeezing Glory's arms, slowly moving upwards.

"Since when were you vainer than Flaria? Admit it, you're head over heels for him," Lavender said and let her hands work on Glory's shoulders. Glory just shrugged them off and hissed.

"Where are you trying to go with this? You trying to embarrass me in front of him?" Lavender just tilted her head, a smile creasing her lips as she judged Glory. "Admit that you like him, at

least a little bit." Glory didn't answer, instead shaking her head and turned her back against Lavender. As she turned, she crossed her arms and gave her an angry snort.

"Well, I was just wondering. You do know that Valerie wanted to take him on a date but she wanted to make sure that she didn't take him from anyone."

A mere second later Lavender found Glory's face a few centimeters from hers with two hands scratching her shoulders.  
"She's doing what?" Glory cut, shaking Lavender's shoulders. Lavender slightly reeling back felt claws bounce against her skin but she also felt a burst of laughter trying to force its way up to her throat. Unable to keep it in, a giggle escaped her lips as her body went limp and she let her head fall down against Glory's chest. Glory just shook Lavender more and growled.

"Tell me."  
It being too much to hold in, Lavender folded in her ears and started laughing. "Of course she isn't... I just wanted to prove that you like him."

In an instant Glory felt her face turned red hot making her she suddenly release Lavender and started backing off. Lavender just leaned against the wall, laughing at Glory's flustered expression. "Someone has a crush!"

Glory didn't answer and started to finger with her nails while trying to ignore the fact that it felt like her face was on fire. "Maybe..." A wave of shame washed over her face due to her behavior earlier. She looked up to apologize but was embraced in a warm hug, two hands wrapping themselves around her body. "Come on girl, let's go get this guy for you!"

Glory just mumbled something and looked away while letting her head rest against Lavender's. "Get up there now and just spend some time with him. Go out for a walk or something."

"O-okay," Glory stuttered, slightly perking up. Lavender gave her a reassuring smile and nodded towards the door. Glory gave her sister one last look before turning around.

"But hey, Glory. Maybe put on a shirt before you go up to him?" Glory felt how her cheeks flushed red again as she realized that her dirty shirt was still laying on the floor and the only thing she had on her chest was a bra. "M-maybe...,"

Glory felt her heartbeat pick up pace as she stood, staring at Zane's closed door. As she lifted her hand to knock she felt as if her body had become frozen her knuckles brushing gently across the doors rough surface. _You've talked to him hundreds of times, why are you acting like this?_ Closing her eyes Glory took a deep breath, putting any thoughts to the wind as she slammed her knuckles into the door.

She heard a thud from the room before Zane opened the door, his face creased with a smile. "Glory!" Glory's heart doing a flip flop, as Zane reached forward and took her hand. In the act, his fur tickled her palm as he dragged her into the room. "I haven't seen you all day? Where have you been?" Following him, Glory stepped forward, her eyes inspecting the mountain of items that were present on his desk. "Just felt a bit off," She picked up a drafting notebook he'd been using, examining the front side of it. It had a deep black plastic cover with Zane's name written on it, along with sides covered in white lines and a red strap that was keeping it closed. "You've been spending a lot of time on your room, haven't you?" Zane nodded and walked up beside the desk giving Glory a good view of the red tint could be seen under his fur. Zane began to hastily pick up the mess of paper clips and pens from his desk. "Uh, maybe I should start cleaning more often," Zane explained as he threw a few papers down a metal bin, to where he rushed across the room with a bunch of pencils to put in a holder on his nightstand.

Glory threw a quick glance at his back before opening the book she had been examining and looking at his notes. She skimmed through the first few sides, seeing it was mostly just a lists of different kinds but on one side she found a sketchy drawing of a shriveled leaf. By the Zane had gone made his way over to a shelf to set notebooks on it. Glory giggled at his drawing and walked over to Zane with the notebook, handing it to him. "I wasn't here for criticising your cleaning Zane. I was just wondered if you wanted to go out for a bit. Maybe walk through the forest behind our house?" Zane muttered something low about having too small of a bookshelf before speaking to her "Sure, I'm in. When did you want to go?"

"In thirty minutes, I'll meet you at the front door?" Glory said before helping him stuff the books back into his shelf. "I'll be there Glory," Zane said as fit the last book in. "Thanks, Glory, I do the rest by myself."

Glory felt a warm feeling in her chest as she walked out of his room and closed the door behind her. She quickly crossed her arms over her chest so as to help hide her emotions from any possible spectators.

 **Nicole walked along** the road with a row of houses that were neatly placed alongside it. Very few people could be seen walking along the street, along with the few cars drove past every now and then. Other that that it was quiet aside from the strong autumn breeze that rustled the leaves that were starting to change from green to bleak-yellow. Every now and then Nicole threw envious glares towards the houses, with their looming shapes, massive gardens, and high fences. _Our whole apartment could fit ten times over in just one of these houses, probably even more._ She bit her own lip and looked forwards, committed to not upset herself any more than necessary. A gust of sharp wind caught her fur, playing around in it for a split second before continuing down the street. The wind felt like ice against her skin as shivers ran down her spine. She stopped, as she swung her jacket down from her shoulder and pulled it on before continuing. In the distance she could see the road up on the hill that had been described by Valerie. _A big bet, but what can I lose? Maybe I will actually get some friends and in the best_ case, _Zane will be home._ Nicole pulled the jacket tighter around her and continued along the road.

 **Zane walked beside** Glory along a gravel road that ran along the backside of their house. They walked in silence against the lush woods. It was slowly fading from green to red, yellow and bright orange. Under the birches, sat patches of fallen leaves. Zane could smell the scent of fresh rain in the air and hear the sounds of the small stones crackle under his feet. Glory led him further and further into the forest, following the path that grew smaller with time. Lost in thought Zane felt something soft touched his arm. In the corner of his eye, he could see how Glory had slid her hand along his wrist and down to his hand before grabbing it. She twined her fingers around his, gave it a light squeeze before looking up at Zane and smiling. Zane felt his heartbeat began to rise in pace as they both continued forward walking hand in hand.

After a half hour of walking the path before it started to slope upwards. As it rose, it serpentined from the right to left, in a zigzag motion. As the walked it and reached the end of it, they both found themselves standing on a flat, grassy patch surrounded by steep hills and slopes. On one side the mountain kept rising up to lay out against the sky while on the other side there was a view out over the forest they had passed through, set in front of the the mansion and the rest of the suburbs that transferred into the city. As Zane took in the view, Glory set her jacket down on the ground. Motioning she sat down on it with Zane besides her, letting his legs hang over the edge.

"Valerie and Flaria found this when they were ten. Umbria was always so worried when they went out on their adventures but that time it was a success. After that, we would sometimes come up here and camp out during the summers. We loved it. We don't do it much anymore but I thought you would like to see it,"

"It's beautiful... I've never seen such a view," Zane glared out over the forest. He broke his eye contact with the landscape and looked at Glory that was sitting in silence beside him. As their gazes met she extended her arms and started dragged him into a hug. "It's cold Zane," Her arms trembled as they ran along his body to wrap around him. She let her hands tie themselves behinds his back and rested her head on his shoulder. A tingling sensation spread through his body as he returned the gesture. Glory closed her eyes and didn't let go. In a instant Zane noticed how it felt really hot under all his clothes.

 _This is really not the time for sweating, please._

With force, he tried to keep his increasing breath slow. It instead turned into a wheeze, which made Glory giggled as she started brushing her nose against his cheek. _He seems to be positive on this.. time to make things official for him, maybe._ She quickly glanced at him and made sure that he had shut eyes before licking her lips and choosing a spot in the middle of his cheek. _The point of no return._ She started leaning forwards but halfway through, Zane suddenly jolted and opened his eyes as a buzzing sound could be heard in the once quiet place. Glory could feel how something was shaking in her inner pocket and making noises that suddenly felt extremely annoying. Zane let her go and sat back away from her.

Glory felt how her momentum was gone in seconds. The atmosphere was completely gone and Glory's earlier joy was replaced with boiling blood as she started feeling through her pockets and picked out the phone. "Yes? Who?"

Zane heard some nonsense about a missing skirt before Glory said "Fuck off Valerie," and ended the call. "Are you okay Glory?" he said as she tried to catch her breath, throwing her phone down in her pocket before zipping it closed. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" she snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe it's time to walk home, Glory?" Zane offer as he stood up and held her out his hand. She didn't take it, instead standing up and started walking down the hill without waiting for him. _What did I do wrong? Why did she turn sour so fast?_

 **Nicole made halt** right outside the door of the mansion. She carefully knocked on it and proceed to wait. The increasing sound of steps could be heard and after a while, someone opened the door. Before her was ocean blue girl, only remember that her name was Valerie. They had only met on one occasion where she had gotten Zane's number. Even so Valerie reached forward and pulled her in a tight hug before saying welcome.

"Hey, nice to see you. I'm so glad that you could come by," Valerie beamed as she began dragging Nicole into the hall. Nicole tumbled after Valerie throwing her jacket off on a cupboard as she went. Valerie continued leading her into the kitchen where Flaria was currently preparing tea. Flaria gave Nicole a bright smile as she entered the kitchen door. "We take care of this, you can just go out and sit down in the dining hall."

Almost being rushed out, Nicole entered the dining hall quickly stopping for as second as she looked out the windows dotting the room. Quickly getting bored of the view, she began observing the rest of the room around her. The biggest thing that caught her attention was the huge portrait that was hanging on the wall. Walking over to it she saw that it was the whole family, which quickly dampened her mood. Jealously rushed through her being as she saw that each person in the picture had a smile on their face and look as if they were having endless amount of fun just being together. The jealousy quickly flooded over to anger as she recognized two of those in the picture. _It's those two girls..._ She rubbed the back of her head where she could feel a little bump of a scar where the leafeon girl in the picture had thrown her against a locker. Even if the picture was a few years old, she could still recognize that face. _I'll never forget that horrible face._ Her eyes wandered along the picture as her eyes rested on the glaceon. _It's that girl that follows Zane around all the time... what's her name, Gloria?_ She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. _Why does he need to be related to every damn bitch in this town?_ _I always guessed that they were all related.. but living together?_ Nicole closed her eyes and turned her back to the picture. She clenched her jaw together, grinning her teeth together in anger. _Why does it have to be them out of all people on this planet?_  
A door slammed open and Nicole immediately tried to put on a straight face as Valerie and Flaria entered carrying tea and cookies. "Everything okay girl?" Valerie questioned, as she put a tray down on the table. Nicole smiled, nodded and put on a straight face as she threw a last glance at the picture before sitting down with them.

 _They messed me up last time but this time they're going to regret standing in my way. Give me a bit of time and I'll make sure we're even._

* * *

 **Author Note**

That's it for this time, hopefully you liked even if it took time to write, I'm already planning the next chapter. I wish you a nice day! If you have anything you want to talk about feel free to PM me. As always I appreciate reviews & support.

\- Paarthurnax


End file.
